March of the Golden King
by Aelpho
Summary: "Dreams disappear when the dreamer wakes. Every last one of them with no exception." The final day of the Golden King's dream had come, but what if he was wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate and Overlord nor any of the spin offs related to it nor am I associated with any of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

For many people, today was a day like any other. The weather was fair although a little bit chilly in Fuyuki City of Japan and current events went on as usual.

The same could be said of the Fuyuki Church's inhabitants as well. The priest, Kotomine Kirei continued to watch over the daughter of his late master Tohsaka Rin as she practiced her magecraft under his regular tutelage during the night, if the snide remarks of "advice" he gave her could be called such.

To the Golden King that was hidden within his personal chambers beneath the church however, the 12th of October in the year 2003 that was today was not any other day. In fact, it could be said that today was a day he loathed, and the insufferable frustrations of Kirei's "student" only made his mood worse.

With an angered sigh, he walked over to the center of the room and booted up the Nero Nano Interface that had been first installed here eight years ago.

Today would be the last day that the acclaimed DMMORPG, YGGDRASIL would be online, a game that even the Gilgamesh himself could not help but try when it reached it's peak at around nine years ago.

From the year that he had incarnated with living flesh, he had set out to explore the current era of humanity that he initially loathed at the time of the Holy Grail War. When he had first been summoned, he received the basic information of how the world was, and when he did, anger filled his mind.

This was the era of a complacent and consumer based society, one that continually bred mediocrity and weakness, a far cry from the people of his time. To him, the current humanity was akin to a rotting corpse whose continued appearance only served to mock the decisions he had made, the ideals he represented, in an era now forgotten to most.

When the Grail War had ended with his victory and subsequent incarnation, he was tempted to rid the world of the plague that was current humanity but stayed his hand, knowing that any drastic actions that were fully on his part would be met would grave consequences, ones that even he did not want to deal with.

That, and the presence of individual mongrels that stood out from the rest of the filth such as Kirei held him back. Instead, he had decided to explore the world as it was, and see if there was anything worth salvaging from the current era.

Indeed, looking back on his actions, it seemed that his decision had been correct.

Humanity had made vast advances in technologies during the past century, no doubt thanks to a handful of notable figures that pioneered pathways into fields that once stood in the realm of magic.

Through the threat of proxy wars and the drive in development of weapons that escalated in advancement, the technology behind these weapons were later put into the sciences. Through these efforts, further conveniences were created which provided humanity with luxuries that were barred to the gods themselves back in his time.

Among these creations was the Neural Nano Interface, which allowed the human mind to act as a sort of hyper realistic reality simulator through the usage of nano-machines and by the time he had physically read about these sorts of advancements, they were already a commodity in mainstream society.

Surprisingly, when he had noted his interest in trying out this contraption, the priest had been supportive of his decision, going so far as to make room in the basement of the church in order to accommodate the machine.

Although the exact method to use Nero Nano Interface irked him, Kirei's insistence as well as his own curiosity ultimately triumphed, even if he knew that the whole thing was part of a pathetic ploy for the priest to hide him from the prying eyes of the Church.

Besides, he could simply purge any and all impurities from his newfound body via the potions that he held within his treasury.

Upon accessing the network, one of the simulated environments that quickly caught his eye was the game, YGGDRASIL.

This "game" as it was called, made extravagant promises of exploration and customization beyond anything that was available in the market, promises that the Golden King saw was all too common.

The biggest difference between this game and the rest of the rabble however, was the fact that it actually delivered what was promised. Even he was taken aback when he had taken a look at the character customization that was available, and the subsequent simulated environments he found himself in.

The open world setting and lack of information, the presence of gods and monsters that needed to be faced, the complex battle system that was as close to reality as the simulation would allow, all of this brought forth a feeling of nostalgia that he never thought he would feel again.

The only thing that annoyed him greatly then was the system's imposed limitations, something the Golden King saw as an inevitable downside of these technologies being marketed towards the mongrels that inhabited the current era.

Putting the gear on, Gilgamesh's senses were soon replaced with the surroundings of a town within Asgard, one of the worlds in YGGDRASIL. Unlike many of the other end game players in the game, he never had a need to form a guild or anything of the sort and thus, he found himself within the now empty town which was originally meant for newer players.

In front of him, a familiar sight awaited Gilgamesh, one that could be said to be part of the core reason he had started playing the game. The figure in front of him had a beautiful yet plain form, with long flowing green hair and a face of a beauty that could only be reproduced through his personal accounts and the most advanced customization system on the market yet wore a plain white tunic that completely contrasted yet completed the former.

"..."

The Golden King had no words to say, for his mind wandered. When he first started the game and learnt of the "Custom NPC" creation options possible through a particular item that he had obtained, the nostalgic urge to recreate an image of his one and only friend was an urge that angered him.

This was supposed to be his punishment, his crime of bearing his one and only friend's death. Yet when he had saw the customization options before him, something changed.

It was as if his own thoughts, his essence was telling him to do what he did, not only as a form of self indulgence, but a duty he so dearly wished to do in order to honor his friend.

And so, he did. With his own memories and the system's customization options, he spared no expense in order to craft the doll that would echo his past. It had taken a whole year in itself to create as well as funds that even the "whales" within YGGDRASIL would consider a substantial amount, but the result was the figure before him.

"...Follow me..." Gilgamesh finally said. The figure acted without a reply, walking just as his friend had during those bygone days.

In the time then all the way until now, they had done so many things together. The doll was clumsy and unworthy at first, but the effort that he had put into its creation had paid off. With the best equipment he could offer and a great deal of time, the doll had finally caught up to his in-game avatar's progress, and its sheer strength was one that arguably eclipsed his own.

They had then journeyed once more, traveling across all nine worlds, exploring, subjugating raid bosses, and eventually conquering entire guilds. For the first time since entering this era, Gilgamesh had actually felt some semblance of peace, as he and his "friend" could act freely once more, even if it was fleeting.

So engrossed was Gilgamesh into the game that he and his creation became infamous as a pair, so much so that repeated "incidents" had actually gotten the Golden King's account banned.

That was a day that Kirei no doubt would remember for years to come, as it took all of the priest's efforts just to convince the Gilgamesh not hunt down the developers of the game himself.

Instead, after a few connections that the priest had pulled along with the funds that he had provided, Gilgamesh had managed to obtain a spot on the game company's board of directors by proxy, his first action being to unban the account that he had and "replacing" the mongrel that dared to impose on his experience.

Still, even with all of his wealth and influence, the Golden King could not prevent what was the incompetence of the developers and the other members of the board and the result of that was today.

"One step forward, five steps back...is there anything more fitting to describe this current era...?" muttered the Gilgamesh as he and the doll walked towards the edge of the town.

Ahead was the mountains that they had explored, the pathways to worlds and dungeons that they had so fervently conquered. If he could, Gilgamesh would do it all over again but alas, there was only a few minutes left before the game's shutdown.

Turning to the doll that represented his friend, the Golden King took a look at what would likely be the last time he would see a visage anywhere near resembling his friend. The doll turned back and smiled towards him, a sight that moved him. Though he knew this was but an imitation, he still couldn't help but smile back.

"Enkidu...this current world...it's hardly befitting my governance..." said Gilgamesh quietly towards the companion besides him. "A world of apathy and stagnation...this wasn't what we fought for...!"

"You are a doll but still...if there is some part of my friend within you..." On the inside, Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh at such a thought but still, he continued. "I'll say to that part of you now...I'll make things right...I'll **_make_** them worthy my friend, even if it means releasing that filth once again..."

Gilgamesh knew that the Grail War would come once more, and when it did, that would be his chance. Taking back what was already his by right, he would cure his subjects of their current plight, even if they themselves didn't know of their illness. Only then would they be worthy.

Gazing back at the countdown that was now present in the skies, the Golden King realized he only had around thirty seconds left. Letting out a sigh, Gilgamesh decided that it would only be fitting to view that visage of his one and only friend until the end.

 _All dreams must end when the dreamer wakes...to think I'd recall such words here and now...it certainly is ironic isn't it, King of Conquerors?_

It wasn't until the final second that Gilgamesh suddenly felt a quick jolt of pain, causing him to blink. When he opened his eyes however, he found that he wasn't in the Church's basement as he thought he would be, nor was he in the familiar town in Asgard either.

What was around him instead was wilderness with some hills in the distance. Looking around him, Gilgamesh stared in confusion at the settings around him. His first instinct was that this was some sort of illusion, but soon dismissed such thoughts as he realized that he was no longer in the casual clothes that he wore back at the church, but the golden armor he was accustomed to.

"Some form of teleportation...? No, the mongrels of this era shouldn't be capable of that..." muttered the Golden King. "Hm...?"

Noticing that the in game menu was still visible, he supposed that this was some sort of secret location that players still in-game were teleported to after the server went offline. If that was the case, then he had no interest in waiting for whatever would happen next.

"No log out button...did those incompetent dogs fail to even shut their game down properly...?!" said Gilgamesh with a snarl. Upon seeing that the GM Contact options as well as any other ability to disconnect from the game were gone, he became absolutely livid.

The Golden King's anger was soon replaced with confusion however, when he opened the Gate of Babylon out of instinct.

"Impossible...this shouldn't be in the game...but how...?"

Though Gilgamesh had access to a skill in game similar to Gate of Babylon thanks to his manipulation of the game's inventory and physics engine, its functions were limited compared to the Gate that had opened in front of him now. Upon retrieving one of the potions that he planned to use in case of scenarios like this outside of the Neural Nano Interface, he realized this was the genuine Gate.

"Hmph...then what about this?" Opening the menu and activating his in game version of his treasury, he was surprised to see that a familiar entrance to his original Gate opened instead.

"it interfaced with my Gate?!" Gilgamesh's anger flared up once more though he calmed down once he thought about the situation.

The Gate of Babylon was a connection into an ever expanding treasury, and any treasures of the past, present, and future would inevitably be added into it.

Upon willing one of the in-game items that he had collected to come out, the item in question, a simple red potion dropped into the palms of his hand from his gate. When he consumed the potion, he realized that the taste was nothing like any of the potions he had in his original treasury, confirming his suspicions.

This however, only raised more questions.

An idea formed in his head, though it was one that brought a sour taste to his mouth.

The idea in question, or rather the Noble Phantasm, was Sha Naqba Imuru, an ability that he kept restrained due to it's functionalities. However, it seemed that this would be a scenario where it was needed.

"Tch...to be forced to use something like this...! **_Sha Naqba Imuru!_** " said the king, releasing the restraint that he had placed by announcing the Noble Phantasm's true name.

"What...? But that's..." To the Golden King's utter shock, he saw nothing. Something like this had no precedent, for he always saw **_something_** when using it, even if that something was absolutely ludicrous, yet to see nothing...it spoke volumes on the current situation that he was in.

"To think, even clairvoyance cannot provide me with an answer...Ha...Hahaha...Fuhahaha!" Gilgamesh's laughter lasted for a good minute or so before it stopped as he noticed an all too familiar figure that was kneeling next to him.

"My King, is something the matter?" asked an all too familiar figure.

Gilgamesh's expression was initially one of shock, but that soon faded into anger as he quickly jumped back.

"You...Who are you...?! You dare use that form in front of me...?!" muttered the Golden King, to the figure's confusion.

"Hm? My King, this is the form you've asked me to take is it not?" The figure moved its body around, which seemingly only angered the Golden King some more, enough that a projectile flew straight into the floor next to the figure.

Meanwhile Gilgamesh could feel nothing but familiarity emitting from the figure. The figure before him was his one and only friend, that's what all his senses told him, but he didn't dare believe that to be the case.

"Mongrel, before I kill you where you stand for daring to take that form, I will give you one chance to change back to whatever putrid existence that is your original form. If you do, your death will be painful, but quick."

"Gil...is something wrong? I'm Enkidu, you sh-" Two more blades found themselves shot themselves into the figure, forcing it to stagger back.

"I warned you mongrel! Your punishment shall not be swift! Before you die, I'll make you regret the very foolishness that is your existence!" As the King declared his judgment, ripples upon ripples opened behind him, all of them with Noble Phantasms capable of mass destruction.

"So it's like this huh..." The figure said with a sigh, as the blades that impaled it earlier seamlessly fell from its body and onto the ground. "Very well then Gil, let's see how much you've improved."

No words were exchanged before them as swords flew from the Gate with destructive power that eclipsed even most Berserker servants. The figure however, showed no fear and from the ground where it stood came multiple weapons, clay replicas of the very weapons being launched against it.

Though they were replicas, their force was equivalent to the swords launched, deflecting the projectiles harmlessly around the figure. Gilgamesh however, was absolutely livid and the Gate before him expanded even further, subsequently shooting an even greater number of attacks against the figure.

This time however, Enkidu did not even retaliate. The trajectory of the attacks were clear to him, and he soon not only dodged the attacks, but closed the gap between him and the Golden King.

Gilgamesh widened his eyes in surprise as Enkidu quickly transformed one of his hands into a giant gray fist of sorts, an attack that would no doubt shatter his armor. In the next instant, Gilgamesh was thrown back, crushing many trees in the process before slamming straight into one of the hills.

 _My apologies for the damage, o'trees of nature._

Knowing that this wouldn't be enough to incapacitate the Golden King, Enkidu jumped towards his location, intent on delivering another blow, only to be seemingly bound by chains emerging from the golden gates that opened around him.

As the smoke cleared, a cracked shield of gold could be seen only to completely shatter, revealing a battered Gilgamesh who despite his condition, sneered. With his opponent ensnared in the Chains of Heaven, he would be free to end the fight at his leisure.

"Really now Gil, something like this won't work against me. You should know that." muttered Enkidu gently before shattering the chains, much to Gilgamesh's surprise.

Though the Chains of Heaven held a distinct advantage against Divine type foes, Transfiguration, a skill that Enkidu had been created with and perfected in YGGDRASIL allowed for seamless transformations that surpassed even that of the Doppelganger races, but in this situation it wasn't even needed. By simply modifying itself to temporarily remove it's divinity, the chain's greatest effects were no longer present.

That didn't mean that the chain itself wasn't strong, but the base durability simply wasn't of the same caliber as Enkidu's strength.

"I see...well then mongrel...will you be able to block this...?" Gilgamesh's anger from before was gone, and in it's place was caution.

It was clear that the figure at the very least, knew all of Enkidu's capabilities and techniques in addition to possessing its form. If that was the case, even if he were to unleash the Gate of Babylon in full, it would just be a prolonged fight that he would undoubtedly lose in the end.

If YGGDRASIL's items were transferred here, then that likely meant that the World Items that he had would be usable as well. One item particularly came to mind, the Orb of Absolute Miasma which in the game had the ability to release a unavoidable poison that inflicted a timed but unremovable debuff on all foes in an area which would not only negate their passive and active skills, but also lower all of their stats significantly as well.

Upon realization of the latter fact and its implications however, a sudden realization struck the Golden King. It was at that moment that Gilgamesh knew, there would only be one weapon worthy of the foe before him.

A golden key emerged from the gate and gently dropped into the King's hand. With a twirl, the handle of a weapon that he had saved for only the worthy emerged.

"So you're going to use that Gil? Well...I suppose I'll have to meet your efforts in kind." Enkidu prepared itself, but it's expression remained carefree. The only difference was the spark of enthusiasm that was now within the doll's eyes.

 _This world may be different...but I ask of you, lend me your strength against my king...!_

At this point, the Sword of Rupture was drawn and raised by the Golden King, as energy and wind had already begun spiraling around it. The weapon, if it could even be called that, spun to life as a whirlwind of crimson might swirled above it, it's owner in the skies about to unleash the raw power of creation itself onto the foe beneath him.

While in any other situation the Golden King's attack was guaranteed victory, surprise did not fail to escape him as he realized what was happening below. The forests, the landscape, the world itself seemed to be gathering all in one place beneath him. There was only one ability he knew of that could provoke such a response...

* * *

"W-What is this...?" muttered the Platinum Dragon Lord as he quickly manipulated the armor he had used so many times in order to observe the phenomenon that was occurring outside the castle that once belonged to the Eight Greed Kings.

As he observed the energies all around him ebb and flow, there was one common factor. All of it flowed towards a singular location far below. It was the hills that laid between the Slain Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom, an area that was thought to hold nothing but rogue tribes of various Demi-Humans.

Upon feeling the energies themselves, a horrible realization struck the dragon.

The energies was the equivalent of the World's. While that was all others could see, he who had an intimate knowledge of Wild Magic knew more. This energy was the equivalent of the world's "soul", its very will given form. Yet upon sensing the energy around him, there was none of the fear or force that would normally be present with Wild Magic, nor the impurities present with Tier Magic.

The energy around him was pure, something that he'd only seen eons ago, and not to a scale like this. If there was something such a feeling could compare to, it would be a song of purity sung by the world itself.

Wild Magic was magic that used the energy of the soul as a fuel source. The corresponding potency of the spell depended on the wills and strengths of the souls in question. If the very energies of the world itself was being called...

The implications of such an event was dire, but he could not move yet. The number of figures that held an intimate understanding of Wild Magic as he did could be counted with one's fingers, but they would no doubt be watching as well.

There was a time and place to act, and it would have to wait.

* * *

"This shouldn't be possible...what...what is going on?" asked Draudillion Oriculus. In all her years of living, she had never seen an event like this, for she knew that not even the Platinum Dragon Lord, and perhaps even her own grandfather could be capable of such a feat.

"Y-Your highness, what should we do...?" asked one of her aides. "Should we try contacting the other Dragon Lords...?"

"N-No...even if they did answer...they probably don't know what's going on either..."

Her words sent waves of shock across the throne room. If even the Dragon Lords were clueless, then what could they do?

* * *

"Heey Captain, what do you think's happening?" asked Zeeshi nonchalantly. It seemed that out of all the Scripture Members that were present, only she and the captain were calm.

"If anyone should know, it's you..." he responded. Though he genuinely didn't know what was going on, it seemed that those outside their residence had already came up with their answer.

 _"Ohhhh...this life energy...it must be the energies of the Six Great Ones!"_

 _"Yes, Yes they have to be! Have the gods returned!?"_

 _"We must ask Raymond-sama for guidance! O'Gods guide us!"_

"Well one things for sure, it looks interesting...!" muttered Zeeshi in return, eager to watch.

* * *

Momonga in human terms, was tired. The idea of being in a new world where the creation of his friends had come to life...and shortly after that, to save a village and kill off the attackers...it was beyond anything his human self could handle. Luckily as an Undead, his emotions was periodically tempered, a trait that he would no doubt grow to love and hate.

It didn't help that he still had to gather information on this new world, and that meant negotiating with the village chief before him. Sure, they were without a doubt grateful, but his questions would no doubt reveal just how little he knew of the world before him.

"Momonga-sama, are you familiar with what's going on?"" asked Albedo to his confusion.

"Hm...what do you mean Albedo?"

"Ah my apologies for not clarifying. Please look outside...It's...as if the forests and plants around are brimming with life. Perhaps Mare would know more about this?"

He and the Village Chief walked out and watched as the plant life around the village and as far as his eyes could see, whether it be the trees, flowers, grass, and even weeds all sprung to life. Turning his attention to the villagers around him, Momonga could see that they were just as clueless he is.

 _I can see that but still...What the hell...? Mare could definitely could manipulate the plant life here in a similar manner_ _...but to a scale like this...? Could it be a World Item of some sort?_

"Albedo, it seems this is an abnormaly of some sorts...! While I have my theories, stay close to me!" ordered Momonga.

"U-Understood...!" While Albedo was delighted at the opportunity, she knew that her master was rarely this urgent. It had to be a serious matter.

* * *

" _ **Enuma..."**_

 _ **"** Enuma..."_

 **"Enuma Elish!"** _"Enuma Elish!"_

At this moment, two attacks, one containing a force that threatened to rip the world apart and another, the linchpin of the world used to defend against threats clashed. Yet despite such ferocious powers, there was hardly a struggle or a clash.

The gathered energies formed a blinding light no less bright than a star before dispersing in a brilliant fashion, akin to leaves being gently blown away. The damage done to the lands around the two was minimal despite the sheer power behind both forces.

"You..." Gilgamesh was lost for words, the realization of what happened still fresh on his mind.

"Hm...the energies of this world...it's quaint." muttered Enkidu with confidence. Having been able to communicate directly with the area around it, Enkidu already knew that this world was not the one it and Gil knew. Yet despite this, he had to meet his King's attack head on.

The world itself seemed to have a will, yet it was distant and whimsical, completely unlike the absolute might of another World that he knew not of. Nonetheless, the world agreed, on the condition that the resulting environment around them be spared.

 _A promise I had fully intended on keeping, of course._

Regardless, it seemed that it's actions were successful, as the energies of Ea dissipated along with the world's. Gil soon came down and walked towards it. It's senses felt that an attack was coming but it's very essence, the entity known as Enkidu knew that no harm would befall it.

Just as it's senses warned, the Golden King raised the Sword of Rupture as if he was about to cut the figure before him down, only to stop at the very last moment.

"...Tell me...how did you know I wouldn't go through with it?" asked the Golden King. The figure's response would no doubt decide what came next.

"It's because you're Gil. An underhanded tactic such as that doesn't fit you at all." replied Enkidu nonchalantly.

"I had fully intended on cutting you down where you stood right then and there..."

"I know. If you had, that would have been fine. But like I said, something like that doesn't suit you Gil."

"I see...Tell me, back then...when your time had come back then..what did you say to me?" asked Gilgamesh finally, after a moment of silence.

"I...possess no such memory Gil...But every fiber of my being tells me...that I would have reassured you. You are the king who possesses all the treasures in the world. When my time comes, you will have definitely found a treasure even greater than myself."

In hindsight, the predicament before him should have been obvious. If the items that he had in YGGDRASIL accompanied him to this new world, what was to say his creation wouldn't? The thought of something like this occurring was so ridiculous that not even his clairvoyance gave answers, yet it had happened nonetheless.

"It seems that even in this era...the world is still full of surprises..." muttered Gilgamesh softly before he turned around and walked away.

"Indeed it is. What do you intend to do now?" asked Enkidu curiously.

"When the King is confronted with foreign lands outside of his domain, what does he do?" he asked in return.

"I suppose some things never change. Will you accept someone as small as myself to accompany you along the way?"

"You're no tool. Do as you wish."

A light laugh followed soon after as the green haired figure followed closely behind the Golden King.

"Then I'll follow you Gil, now until the ends of our journey."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Thought up of the idea and it was nagging on me so figured I would at least get the ball rolling. If you've got any good ideas as to where to take the story from here or got a review, feel free to spitball.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate and Overlord nor any of the spin offs related to it nor am I associated with any of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Though the various kingdoms, nations, and countries of the New World all had their individual calendars and archives to record the passing of time, there was often a great deal of overlap between events of particular interest. Though the level of importance allocated towards these periods varied, they were nonetheless documented in some fashion.

Significant examples included the estimated emergence of legendary individuals such as the Six Great Gods and the Eight Greed Kings, or the period that marked the end of the Era of Dragon Lords after their war with the Eight Greed Kings had ended in their defeat.

While much of these events were simply recorded through estimations over a specified period of time, the development of more detailed dating systems over the recent centuries had allowed for specific days of importance to be noted.

These dates often included the founding of powerful domains such as the Slane Theocracy, Baharuth Empire, and the Argland Council State among others or events of great importance, such as the day of the final Evil Deity's death at the hands of the Thirteen Heroes.

The latter could be applied towards today as kingdoms, nations, and countries across the land witness a phenomenon pulled straight from the legends themselves.

It was around mid-morning when all the flora of the New World simultaneously blossomed to life, regardless of their size, shape, or even mortality. Those who had a particular great affinity towards plant life and the earth whether through their talents or job classes reported that that the life around them were participating in a "chorus of serenity", as if they were celebrating something.

That something was what most believe to be what followed.

A brilliant expansion of energy, one that nearly all sources indicate to have originated from the Abelion Hills, an area previously considered insignificant. This energy held a brightness even greater than the stars themselves yet it only remained for a brief moment before collapsing into particles that seemingly dispersed with the strong yet gentle winds that blew out soon after.

It was a sight that no one would forget for a long time, yet it was a complete enigma to nearly all that had seen it. Speculation would be the talk of all the land, regardless of nationality. The more skeptical believed that it was but a freak of nature but many saw the light as something else. Those that were religious spoke of the light heralding the return of figures long dead, whether they be the Eight Greed Kings, or the Six Great Gods, while others saw the light as an omen, a decree of things to come, sung by the World itself.

What was certain however, was that the area where all this transpired, Abelion Hills would become an area of great interest to all nations.

* * *

"Father, the Warrior-Captain has made his return." announced Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself, second prince of the Re-Estize Kingdom. "He requests for an audience with you. Shall I let him in?"

"Ah the Warrior Captain? Yes, tell him to enter." replied Ramposa III, who sat on the throne of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Replying with a nod, Zanac left the room and shortly after, brought in a tired but attentive Gazef.

"Your majesty, I have returned." said the Warrior-Captain, his first action being to kneel.

"Warrior-Captain, it is truly splendid that you have come back safely. If I may ask, were you successful in your mission?" asked the emperor.

"Yes, I am pleased to tell you that the scoundrels that raided our villages have been dealt with accordingly." Before the King could say anything, Gazef instead, bowed his head in shame. "Unfortunately it wasn't my blade that defeated them, but rather, the magic of a mage named Ainz Ooal Gown. By the time I had arrived at the village, he had already dealt with the attackers."

"I see...it looks like we owe this mage...Ainz Ooal Gown a debt..." muttered Ramposa III. "If you are to encounter this Ainz Ooal Gown again, I would like you to bring him to me so that I may reward him for his efforts."

"Your majesty...unfortunately, that is not where my encounter with Gown-dono ended." Hearing this, the king's eyebrows rose. Could this have something to do the events that had transpired earlier today?

"Before I speak your majesty, would it be alright if you asked the nobles in this room to leave?" This request startled the nobles that were in the throne room with them. Their reaction was near instantaneous, as hustled whispers were soon exchanged between them. Zanac's expression however, merely shifted into one of curiosity, though he remained silent.

"That is...acceptable. Everyone, I ask that you all leave us be for a bit." Though it was clear that nearly everyone in the room was displeased by Gazef's actions, they could do nothing for now. With a bow, they left in droves and soon there was no one in the throne room but Gazef and the king.

"After I had entered the village...it was surrounded by one of the Slane Theocracy's Six Scriptures..." said Gazef. "It seems that their intentions were to kill me...and they would have succeeded if not for the intervention of Gown-dono."

Silence filled the room as Ramposa III took in the implications of Gazef's words. The Slane Theocracy had somehow managed to know the exact location that the Warrior-Captain was heading, meaning two things.

The Slane Theocracy had managed to infiltrate the kingdom in it's entirety, meaning that there was likely members of the Noble Faction that served as informants. That, and the fact that the Theocracy had sent one of their finest, an entire Scripture Division, meant that were serious with their intentions.

Though their members were shrouded in secrecy, it was well known that the Six Scriptures were made up of ruthless individuals of the highest caliber, all with a steadfast loyalty to the Theocracy. It is even rumored that the strongest of these Scriptures, the Black Scripture, held individuals that could compare to the likes of the Thirteen Heroes at their prime.

That meant that this was a plan that had been put into motion for a while, and it would have succeeded flawlessly if not for the intervention of the unknown variable that was Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Ainz Ooal Gown...do you know what happened to him?" asked the emperor after organizing his thoughts.

"He was able to drive them off...with seemingly no injuries sustained." This was a fact that surprised Ramposa III, but he kept his silence. "In the end, it's thanks to Gown-dono that I'm alive and well."

"I see...it seems good fortune was on your side." muttered the emperor. "You report is greatly appreciated, Warrior-Captain. Though before you leave, tell me, did you witness the phenomenon that happened earlier today?"

"Of course...may I ask why Your Majesty wishes to know?"

"Yes, that leads me into my next point. Warrior-Captain...tell me, is there anything you can think of that could have caused such an occurrence?"

"I...cannot think of anything too substantial...but I would say it would either have to be a Spell, or more likely, an Artifact of sorts."

In Gazef's mind, there was nothing that could have caused an event so widespread in an instant, that lands far and wide were able to witness it in it's entirety. Though he would have initially said with certainty that it was caused by magic after having witnessed the feats of the Theocracy's forces and now, Gown-dono's abilities as well, surely there wasn't any other active figures in the world that held their level of power, especially the latter.

That meant that it was likely an Artifact, legendary items that were said to be forged by higher existences such as Dragon Lords and Deities with powers that held miracles which far surpassed the feats of any mage, caused such an occurrence. This would be a claim that he would've dismissed just yesterday, if he hadn't witnessed powers far beyond his capabilities or even comprehension just this morning.

"It seems that your conclusion is the same as mine as well...that is reassuring."

"Your Majesty, if you will permit me to ask, what do you plan on doing with this information?" asked Gazef hesitatingly.

"Our situation...it's not good. Our yearly war with the Empire will begin soon, not to mention that we now know the Slane Theocracy is also actively plotting our downfall...the only thing that could get us out of a situation like this would be a miracle." replied Ramposa III.

"That miracle comprises of the fine warriors of my kingdom, exceptional individuals such as yourself, and whatever possible items out there that could tip things to our advantage..."

"I see...so you're planning on sending troops there to search for an item? If you would allow me to speak Your Highness, that sounds reckless, especially with our troops being in such short supply..."

"I'm afraid you're wrong on one account Warrior-Captain, for I plan on hiring our fine adventurers to go out and look in our stead."

Upon hearing the King's words, a smile formed on Gazef's expression. Adventurers were often treated as neutral parties, but that didn't mean that requests made by Royalty couldn't be passed through one way or another. As long as they were discreet about it, getting a few parties of Mythril or Orichalcum Ranking wouldn't be out of the question.

"As expected of your majesty to come up with such a plan! If I may ask, when do you plan on posting these requests?"

"Your praises far exceed my capabilities Warrior-Captain, thank you. As for the time, I was planning on doing it around this week. Unfortunately, the Albelion Hills is filled with demi-humans, so I'll likely have to limit these requests for adventurers with a Platinum and above ranking. Do you think this will be a good idea?"

"Yes, I think that would be fair."

"That is good. Anyways Warrior-Captain, I am sorry for burdening you with my presence despite your condition. For your efforts, you may take the rest of the day and tomorrow off. Do take care of yourself."

"Many thanks Your Majesty. I'll be leaving then."

With that, Gazef bowed before leaving the Throne Room. To his surprise, there were a couple of new faces in addition to those that had left earlier. Among them was Renner Theire Chardon Ryle Vaiself, the third princess of the Noble Family as well her guard Climb.

"My meeting with the king has concluded, you may reenter the Throne Room if you wish." said Gazef as he made his leave, though his eyes never fell off the two.

Climb was an individual that he saw, had some potential through the sheer effort he was willing to put into his training for the protection of Princess Renner, even if that had it's limits. Still, if someone from a lower standing such as himself was able to rise through the ranks through circumstance and effort, he could see the same results with Climb in perhaps a decade or two.

The boy however, was far too serious, though he knew that Climb had good reason to be such. A moment of weakness was a calling card for attacks when dealing with the viper's den that was the Nobility Faction, something that he knew that Climb likely had to deal with constantly as a result of accompanying his liege.

"Climb, remember to hone your swordsmanship! The need to defend Princess Renner may come at any moment, and you must be ready!" declared Gazef finally, deciding to speak with the same seriousness that the boy oozed.

"Yes sir!" the boy responded. Though Princess Renner hadn't said a word, Gazef could tell that she was displeased. Perhaps she misinterpreted his words for something else?

Regardless, the two had entered the Throne Room soon after, shutting the door behind them, leaving the Warrior-Captain alone.

 _Well whatever...Since I'm on break, I may as well get some rest._

* * *

The Capital of the Slane Theocracy was a land whose populace numbered in the millions, and possibly even more if one accounted for the demi-human that circled in and out of the city daily as part of the slave trade that was held within said capital. At the very center of this city was the Holy Cathedral and the plaza that laid around it.

The Cathedral itself was as spacious as even the largest of castles yet held an elegance to it that was uncanny, yet inhumanly beautiful. The Cathedral itself could be said to be the greatest legacy of the Six Great Gods, as it once served as their home, the building itself being the result of their accumulated efforts. Thus, the building not only stood out compared to the rest of the capital, but was far sturdier as well. Though the Slane Theocracy had attempted numerous times to replicate the material and construction prowess that was used to create the Cathedral, they were successful with neither.

Today was a special day however, as most of the Capital's citizens stood in the plaza around the Cathedral, eagerly awaiting whatever that would happen next. After a few moments of silence, a projection of sorts appeared above the Cathedral, showing the face of what appeared keen-eyed man within his mid forties, with silky brown hair that was neatly tied in a ponytail.

 _'Ahh Raymond-sama is here, he's really here!"_

 _"To think the Commander of the Six Scriptures is giving us a sermon personally...ah truly this is the best era!"_

 _"Ohh Raymond-sama, what are you going to say? Are we going to eliminate even more the heretical demi-humans?"_

 _"No, no you damn fools! He's obviously going to talk about that light! Could it be...have the Six Great Ones returned?"_

"Greetings, esteemed citizens of our Theocracy. As you may already know, my name is Raymond Zarg Lauransan, the Cardinal of Earth and current command of the Six Scriptures." said the man, the populace cheering in response.

"As you all know, there was a phenomenon today that could be observed throughout the world. It is with great honor that I bear you good news! After some confirmation from our oracles, we have concluded that The Light was a sign from the Six Great Gods!"

If the cheering from before was loud, now it was an uproar as the Capital's citizens cheered with fervor and zeal.

"Indeed, this Light is a sign, a sign that points in the direction of justice! As I speak to you now, we have already put forward plans that will unite our neighbors and eliminate the heretics that stand our way! I can assure you that soon, very soon, we will free our brethren from their ignorance, their ** _shackles_**!"

"I can promise you as the Cardinal of Earth, our time will come and when it does, the Promised Day shall come! Until then, I ask of you, citizens of our great Slane Theocracy, to remain diligent in your duties! Glory to the Six Great Ones!"

 _"We shall Raymond-sama, we shall!"_

 _"May the Promised Day come ever so closer! Glory to the Six Great Ones!"_

 _"Glory to the Six Great Ones!"_

With that the projection ended, yet the cheering of the populace would continue well over the next hour.

"You're popular as always Raymond. You can definitely do the daily sermons better than our preachers, that's for sure.." said Yvon Jasna Dracrowa, the current Cardinal of Light.

"Well of course, Raymond is special, even among us." rebutted Berenice Nagua Santini, the current Cardinal of Fire. "If we had more men as capable as he was, even the Argland Council State would have been felled by now."

"Trying to hit on Raymond again Berenice? And here I thought, you've finally grown past that." interjected Maximilian Oreio Lagier, the current Cardinal of Darkness, much to Berenice's displeasure.

"Now now, that's enough about me." said Raymond finally, which made everyone quiet down. "Besides, we all have a part to play under the guidance of the Six Great Ones."

"With that issue adjourned, I assume our previous plans remain unchanged?" The rest of the Cardinals nodded with agreement. "Very well then, I will let the remaining Scriptures know."

Raymond then took the papers that the Cardinals prepared prior to the meeting and left them to themselves, heading down into the Cathedral's main hall where the members of the Six Scriptures, five of which were present, awaited his instructions. Upon entering, he is greeted by the Captain of the Black Scripture who had already taken the liberty to kneel, with the rest of the Scripture members doing so soon after.

"There's no need for all that, you may stand." said Raymond in response, prompting them to do so immediately. "These papers contain the assignments for each Scripture that will take place starting tomorrow. Here, have a look."

The crowd of members retrieved the papers for their respective Scripture, their responses upon seeing the assignment varying between disappointment to excitement.

"Well isn't this interesting, subjugating the Catastrophe Dragon Lord? Sounds dangerous!" said Time Turbulence of the Black Scriptures. "Ehh? We have to try to capture it first?"

"Yes, with the usage of "Downfall of Castle and Country", we will hopefully subdue it. If things go smoothly, it will simply be just have to stall out the fight." explained the Captain of the Black Scripture.

"And what if things go south?"

"Then we are to retreat."

"Man that sounds boring. But whatever! Maybe we'll even see something interesting along the way!"

"Eh, am I reading this right? We have to go to the Abelion Hills to look for stuff? Isn't that beneath us?" said a female voice, seemingly annoyed.

"Claire, this mission is extremely important." said Raymond in return. "Thousand Leagues Astrologer and our other oracles have determined that the light we saw today originated from those hills. Although we are still uncertain about the source of the light, which is why you and your Scripture, the Clearwater Scripture shall head there and recover whatever items or individuals of significance you deem fit, and bring them back here."

Of the Six Scriptures, The Clearwater Scripture could be said to be the greatest at intelligence gathering and infiltration. Among the skills necessary for such a Scripture was the discernment of individuals and items, a skill which the Scripture's leader, Claire Zer Framsyn excelled at.

Though the girl was only just approaching her twenties, not only was an accomplished Ranger and Druid, but she was also one of the few "Godkin" which were revered as the offspring of the gods themselves, the current trump cards of the Slane Theocracy. As a likely result of her bloodline, she held the coveted Job Class "Beast Tamer", which let her subjugate ordinary animals and weaker demi-humans with ease, with even stronger demi-humans being vulnerable once they were sufficiently weakened.

That coupled with her talent of [Foresight], which showed her the true nature of nearly all the items around her meant that she and her Scripture Branch would serve as the perfect candidates for the job.

"Raymond-sama, you mentioned that I would have to bring back any individuals that catch my eye...on the off chance this happens, in condition will I have to bring them back in?"said the girl, a dark smile slowly creeping onto her face.

"If they are a demi-human, then do as you wish. Otherwise, you will bring them back with the utmost courtesy and care." said Raymond in a serious manner, which surprised even those of the Black Scripture. "That means that you are forbidden from using your...unique branch of spells on them. Is that understood?"

"Understood..." Thought Claire responded as elegantly as one would expect of her, Raymond could see the clear disappointment in her expression.

"Does anyone else here have a question regarding their tasks?" asked Raymond in turn, to which not even a word was said. "Then other than the Captain of the Black Scripture, you are all dismissed."

With that, the group dispersed with only the Captain remaining, his expression indicating that he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"So...how is she? Has her condition improved?" asked Raymond after making sure everyone was gone.

"I'm afraid not...would you like to see her?" replied the Captain in return, to which Raymond nodded.

The two then left the main hall and headed towards the living quarters of the Six Scriptures, specifically the room of a certain oracle. Upon reaching it, the Captain was the first to knock, to which there was no response.

"Thousand Leagues Astrologer, it's me. Could you please open the door?" Once again, there was no answer.

"I see...I'm coming in now." Taking out the ring of keys, the Captain inserted one of them in and opened the door.

The room was a messy one, with the scattered remains of books, papers, and glass all over the floor. In the middle of the room with a small, dimly lit lantern on the side was a girl with messy blue hair and bloodshot eyes. Her clothing which resembled that of a which's, was crumpled and even ripped in certain parts. On her hands was what appeared to be cuts inflicted by her a sharp object, likely one of the shards that laid at her side.

"You...why have you come...?" the girl asked, looking up at the two.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm the Captain of-" Before the Captain could even finish speaking, the girl soon began to laugh.

"Ha...ha...ha...haHaHaHaHAHAHAHA~The Captain of the Black Scripture right? AS IF THAT MATTERS..!" the girl's fits of laughter soon turned into rage, but she stayed her hand.

"Fools...all of you fools...so ignorant that you do not even realize what has happened...it's so damn ridiculous that I can't even laugh!"

Before Raymond and the Captain was the current 11th Seat of the Black Scripture, Thousand Leagues Astrologer. Not only was she an accomplished mage who held the capability to cast spells up to the Sixth Tier despite her age, but she was also an accomplished oracle as well. It could be said that she was a driving force behind the Slane Theocracy's actions due to the weight that the Cardinals put on her predictions.

That was the girl that they knew, until she had screamed at the top of her lungs upon witnessing the phenomenon that occurred this morning. It was lucky that she was only with the Captain in her room when it had happened, as no one else knew about her condition other than Raymond, the latter being the only one that the Captain had enough trust in to inform immediately.

Before she lost consciousness in the morning with blood beginning to ooze out of her eyes, she muttered a single sentence, one that worried both the Captain and Raymond greatly.

 _"T-Two..of...them...gods...help...us..."_

Since then, the girl had locked even the Captain out of her room. At first he presumed that she had healed herself with magic and simply wanted some rest, but after she refused to come out for the entire day, even at his discretion, he knew something was wrong. Even still, he didn't think it was **_this_** bad.

"Listen, I'm going to need you to calm down and-" as Raymond attempted to talk to her, the girl struck with shard in hand, at the man's face only for her arm to be grabbed and her body knocked to the floor on instinct by the former.

Though Thousand Leagues Astrologer was an accomplished mage, the same could not be said about her body. With a loud thud, she fell back onto the floor.

Despite how much that would've hurt, all she did was giggle.

"I...was trying...to help...you...ha...ha..." the girl muttered softly.

"I...did not mean to hurt you...my apologies." said Raymond who seemed distraught at what he had done. "But you have to let us help you first. Please, tell us what you meant when you said _that._ "

"...Like...that...matters..." replied the girl. 'Captain-sama..."

"I'm right here Thousand Leagues...I'm right here..." replied the Captain, his hand reaching out to hold the girl's bleeding hand.

"We're...we're so small...so insignificant...me...you...Raymond-sama...everyone...everything...I see it when I close my eyes..."

"What do you see?"

"The World...it's...so big...so scary...the darkness that persists...the light that is birthed...the beginning...it's..." the girl's expression worsened as blood slowly oozed out of her eyes once more. In response, the Captain quickly reached into his pocket. Luckily there was a tissue, which he promptly used to wipe the girl's eyes.

"If it hurts, don't speak. You're in no condition to push yourself." said the Captain in return, to which the girl laughed.

"...ha...ha...my...condition...changes...noth...ing..." that was all Thousand Leagues Astrologer managed to say before she lost consciousness completely.

"...Raymond, can I trust you to give her the medical attention she needs...?" asked the Captain after a moment of silence.

"Yes...I swear it on my word as the Cardinal of Earth. However, you will not speak of this to anyone, not even to the other Black Scripture members. The consequences of this knowledge getting out could be dire. Do you understand?"

"...Alright..." muttered the Captain after hesitating. Though he was often professional and distant with most, the exception to that rule was those of the Black Scripture. As they were comrades in arms who could die at a moment's notice, trust to that extent was necessary if they were to property function as a group.

Though this went against his values of trust, but if it meant saving a comrade...then so be it.

"Good, then that will be all. I will take it from here. You and the rest of the Black Scripture should ready yourselves. You're all set to depart tomorrow morning."

"Understood. I'll be taking my leave then." said the Captain as he gave one last look at Thousand Leagues Astrologer.

Unbeknownst to both of them, they weren't alone. Though she was outside the room, her senses were more then keen enough to pick up on what they were saying inside, even with the door's magic dampening the noise.

"Fufufu, I knew those two were up to something...!" muttered Zesshi Zetsumei with a smile before she disappeared, seemingly merging with the shadows of the corridor.

It wouldn't do if she got caught. Not when things were about to get **_this_** interesting~

* * *

"Ahh finally...a break!" said a "tired" Ainz as the skeleton jumped onto his room's bed after confirming that his living quarters were sealed. Though he appeared to no longer feel fatigue thanks to his Heteromorph form, it did no alleviate the overwhelming pressure he felt when addressing the NPC's, though they were now every bit as real as he was.

It didn't help that Demiurge and the others kept escalating the situation, which forced him to act in kind. It was only thanks to his body that the human named Suzuki Satoru within him hadn't imploded yet.

That was why he was finally alone, able to sort out the thoughts within his head.

 _Ainz Ooal Gown...I wonder if it really was a good idea use that name..._

When he had addressed the creations of his friends and told them to "Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend", he meant every word. Now that he thought about it, wasn't that a bit too risky?

Despite the seemingly overwhelming power he held compared to the natives of this New World, Ainz knew the saying "there are always bigger fish in the water" intimately. There would be much he would need to do, but the most important task of all was to find out more about the world that was before him.

Back in YGGDRASIL, the heteromorphic guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown overall, was ranked nine out of all the guilds, but when it came to the quality of clan members themselves, they were easily number one. From the former clan leader "Touch Me" who was one of the greatest players in YGGDRASIL period to "Ulbert Alain Odle" who managed to earn the moniker of "World Disaster", their clan could have easily said to be a gathering of elites despite their status as players of the once taboo Heteromorph race.

In fact it could be said that their clan's rise to dominance was one of the greatest reasons why the prejudice against Heteromorphs lessened, a change which had given their past experiences with the game some measure of peace.

As all the creations of his friends held a loyalty towards the Great Tomb of Nazarick that rivaled if not surpassed his own, coupled with the fact that he was still in possession of all the Guild's treasures, Ainz was confident that even if he were to be confronted by normal players of the same caliber as him if not greater, he would come out on top.

The only exception to this rule was the wielders of the trump cards known as "World Items", two hundred legendary items from YGGDRASIL that could break the very balance of the game if used correctly. This was also another reason why Ainz Ooal Gown held the fearsome reputation it had, as it was known that they possessed eleven World Items, eight more than the number one ranked guild, Trinity, whom had possessed three.

Even then, the number of World Items that all of them had likely paled in comparison to a certain player that would remained Guild-less all the way until the final moments of the game.

 _Indeed, if there was anyone that could be a genuine threat to us by themselves...it would be him...!_

Though Ainz had the desire to ponder more about the subject, the words that a good friend had told him spurred the Overlord to turn his attention towards something more relevant to the situation.

After witnessing the phenomenon that had occurred early this morning, the presence of World Items in this New World was all but confirmed. Thus, all bets were off and Ainz knew he would have to be consider his options carefully before making any plans.

 _Hm...a World Item that could change the terrain on a wide scale through plant growth whilst gathering energy from them...to create a blinding light. I suppose "Amalgamation of the Divine Spirits" or "A Dove Brings an Olive Branch" could do something similar but...not really..._

 _Still, why would someone show off with a World Item like that?_ _Then again, I guess I can really critique them since I'm basically going to do the same thing..._ _Could it be that the item activated on its own...? Nah, there's only one known autonomous 'World Item' but it's not that flashy._

The original plan that Ainz had come up with involved multiple paths. In order to cement the presence of "Ainz Ooal Gown" onto the New World, he would need supporters. Ainz had planned to do this by first having the Floor Guardians and Pleiades branch out and play their roles in order to gather intel and build influence under the Nazarick's banner. He had planned on doing the same as well, through the Adventure's Guild in E-Rantel thanks to the information given to him by Gazef and the villagers.

Though the plan could still be used, Ainz would now have to arm the Floor Guardians at the very least, with World Items in order to ensure that they'd be protected from other wielders. That meant the number of NPC's he could send out would be smaller than he initially planned.

 _That's fine I suppose, it's better to be safe than sorry after all...Besides, I'm sure Demiurge, Shalltear, and the others will be able to handle it._

As Ainz continued to think up of hypothetical scenarios and the subsequent methods to deal with them, the mage sighed upon realizing what it was doing.

 _Damn it, I'm supposed to be resting, not working! I'll think of all this later!_

With that, Ainz Ooal Gown's mind relaxed, even if he was technically no longer capable of such.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here Gramps, thanks for coming." said a noble man who sat upon the chair that laid at the center of the room. This man was Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the current emperor of the Baharuth Empire.

"Of course Your Majesty. Well, now that I'm here, is there something you need of me?" asked the figure that was kneeling in front of Jircniv.

Unlike the Emperor whose appearance was youthful, the figure was the complete opposite, an old man who's hair had long since grayed. Despite such, the figure's eyes shone with an enthusiasm that matched if not exceeded Jircniv's.

This figure was Fludel Paradyne, the current Imperial Court Wizard of the Baharuth Empire, as well as the personal adviser to the Emperor whom he had known since the latter was a child.

"That phenomenon that we saw today, do you know anything of it?" asked Jirchniv with obvious interest.

"Ahh, that light, although it saddens me to say this, I'm afraid that I know nothing of it's nature, Your Majesty." Although the sage's words hinted at disappointment, Jircniv could see that his expression was anything but.

That was only to be expected, as Jircniv knew of Fludel's dream all too well. If there was a magical phenomenon that even a man of Fludel's caliber knew nothing about, it truly could be said to be a once in a lifetime event. This was something that no doubt excited Fludel greatly, for the man had been desperately seeking new fields of magic to look into, all in an effort to "gaze into the abyss" that was the study of magic.

"Truly? Not even a hypothetical situation? My apologies Gramps, but I don't believe you." replied Jircniv which only brought a smile to the sage's face.

"My apologies Your Majesty, but I simply didn't want to bore you with the details." refuted Fludel. "However, if you must know, I believe that the event was caused by the activation of a magical item."

"Hm...tell me Gramps, do you think that this item is still on those hills somewhere?"

"I wouldn't be certain of that. An item capable of causing a phenomenon as widespread as what happened this morning would easily be of the highest quality, likely even superior to the relics that the Slane Theocracy holds..."

"And? What of it?"

"What I'm saying Your Majesty, is that such a powerful item likely already has an owner. That or it'd be the first of it's kind and sealed deep within some ruins although this is highly improbable. I believe that only the likes of a grand ritual that specialized around this item along with an external source of mana could have been able to produce an effect like that. "

"You have a good point...so what you're saying is that someone went through all that trouble just to put on a lightshow? How laughable, and to think, I almost fell for such an obvious trap..." muttered Jircniv, clearly grasping the implications of Fluder's words. "Still, whoever this owner is, it seems that they've overreached. There's no doubt that those hills are going to be flooded with people soon."

By people, Jircniv was clearly referring to the Six Scriptures that were tasked specifically for situations like this. Even if the user of this item was as capable as Fluder, even they would no doubt have difficulty dealing with the likes of an onslaught by those monsters all at once. That coupled with the fact that Abelion Hills was known to be inhabitated by Demi-Humans as well who would no doubt also be attracted to the likes of such ambient energy. This of course, was not even accounting for the adventurers that the other nations would likely be sending there too.

"Ah, so that's why you're so excited Gramps. Think you'll finally meet your equal?" asked Jircniv as he finally figured out why Fluder was as delighted as he was.

"Yes...whoever this magic caster is, using a spell like that entails knowledge of at least the 6th Tier..." muttered Fluder in return, wearing a zealous expression on his face. "And if not the 6th Tier, it can only be higher!"

"Let me guess, you're going to want me to send adventurers there to confirm all this, am I right Gramps?" replied Jircniv in a nonchalant manner, having already seen through the man's intentions.

"On point as always, Your Majesty. However, I doubt the Adventurer's Guild will willingly send people to investigate blindly...which is why I recommend you hire some workers through one of the more desperate nobles. Of course, if you're not willing to do this, I could always send out one of my apprentices to investigate for us."

"Hm...I was actually thinking of something similar myself...I'll give it some thought Gramps, and you'll be the first to hear once I finalize my decision."

"I thank you for your generosity, Your Highness." relied Fluder joyfully, a gesture which Jircniv shrugged off.

"Don't mention it. You've taught me since I was a child. If we can both stand to gain from a situation like this, I'd be glad to help."

"I see...my thanks then once again, Your Highness, no, my darling Jir."

* * *

In the first moments of it's existence, it remembered that it was floating.

Throughout the nine realms that it passed, the many creatures that it saw, the cities and dungeons that laid just below it, the clashes that took place between these creatures and in these areas, all of it was fascinating.

Yet despite these sights, there were but two things it desired to do.

The first was to land. Everything that it had seen from creatures to structures had a place to stay. The birds may fly, battles may be fought, but above all else, there was a place to lie, a place to rest, why could it not do the same?

The second was to grant a wish. Though it didn't know how, it knew that as long as it continued to float, to drift like a leaf on fall's winds, it would never get the chance. And so it continued to float and float and float...drifting towards a destination it knew not of.

While it soared, if it's simplistic thoughts could be summarized, it would have been "What sort of wish will it grant?"

As far as it knew, the landscape and the creatures that inhabited them, their desire was just to continued as they did, to live and to fight. The existences known as "players" however, their thoughts were not so simple.

Some had wished for glory, others wished for wealth, many however, held so many wishes that it would struggle to pick even one to grant. Yet all this had done was simply intrigued it more. Although at the time it held no understanding of what it meant to "hope", it knew now that back then, it had hoped desperately to land on a "player", for not just any wish would do.

The wish that it would grant must be sincere, a desire that defined the very being that held it.

Despite such hopes, it still never landed. And so, all it could do wait. It wouldn't be until a period of time had passed, or as the "players" put it, around five years later that it's desire was finally granted, or so it thought.

On that day, it had finally landed on the back of a "player" that at the time, seemed like any other. It also knew that he was likely new as well, since the "player" lacked the "gear" that others spoke so highly of.

That did not matter however, as it had finally landed. It now had a home, a place to rest, and a place to be, just like everything else that it had seen during all those years. The next thing it planned to do was obvious, and that was to ask this "player" what he desired.

To it's utter shock however, this "player" seemingly had no desire. When it decided to dig deeper, it came upon a conclusion that still shocked it to this very day.

This "player" had no desire not because they were incapable of holding one, but because they've already managed to obtain everything that they could ever desire.

It still remembered back then, it's first reaction was denial. There was no way such a thing was possible, as desires intrinsically speaking, were infinite. Though it had no intention on grabbing onto such a concept, it still wished to do what it could to reach it.

Yet this "player"...they had somehow managed to grasp that concept, something that it could not even begin to fathom. And so, it continued to deny this outcome, searching desperately for a desire within the player that it could grant.

Luckily, upon noticing the "player"s mental actions, it realized that it was correct, as the "player" did seem to desire something, yet they actively suppressed it. Upon seeing what this desire was...the only image they could see was that of a figure clothed in a plain tunic, yet held an appearance whose beauty simply couldn't be described, even despite everything that it had seen.

Though granting such a desire was technically impossible for it at the moment, it realized that nothing else it could feasibly do would be satisfactory. It's options were to either grant the wish before it, or go back to the lonely existence it went through all those years.

That was when an idea had formed within itself, if it couldn't grant the wish of this "player" by itself, then could it do so with their help? After all, if this "player" truly was as capable as it had first seen, then perhaps they would be able to do it themselves, given the chance.

And so, it transformed itself to fulfill this task for soon enough, it's form would no longer be what it was now, but it would be whatever this "player" desired. What happens after would not matter, as it's new purpose was clear; it would give it's everything to this "player", for they were it's new owner.

* * *

"Hey Gil, don't you think we've been wandering around for a bit long now?" asked a rather bored Enkidu as they continued to wander through the trees of what appeared to be a forest.

Luckily, as they passed, the flora itself seem to move aside, making the journey a lot less messy than it could have been. Seeing the efforts that this area was going through in order to accommodate them, Enkidu gave thanks before refocusing his efforts back on his King.

"If you desire it, I could use my Presence Detection to see where we are. That way, we'll at least have a good sense of where to go from here."

"There's no need for that. The path we'll take is forward, is that understood?" replied the Golden King sternly, though he seemed more lax than before.

"Hm...well, if you say so." replied Enkidu with a shrug. "Still, if you'll permit it, could you tell me why?"

Though Gilgamesh had tried his best to remain stern in front of the figure behind him, that was slowly becoming harder and harder. When he had first seen the 'Enkidu' that was behind him, he had mistaken them for a lowly faker and attacked.

Once he was actually engaged in the fight and thought about his circumstances, his second thought was that this figure was the doll that he had created back in YGGDRASIL, but it seemed that this was not entirely right either.

Back in YGGDRASIL, both he and the doll had no access to their physical capabilities and Noble Phantasms, something that had definitely irked him initially. Luckily, that soon became a non-issue thanks to the natural perks that came to the entity known as 'The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh', that being a destiny of great wealth and exceptional fortune. The doll had been quick to adapt as well, and soon enough, they both were able to possess skill sets that came eerily close to their real life capabilities.

Still, neither Divine Constructs such as Ea nor the true nature of his best friend were concepts that could be encapsulated in a mere game, no matter how advanced it was. Thus, if the figure that he fought truly was but a doll, then his victory was all but assured.

During their fight however, this Enkidu had managed to use _Enuma Elish_ , the Noble Phantasm that exemplified the original purpose his one and only friend was created with. The fact that it had managed to stop an attack from Ea, even if he didn't utilize it's maximum output, was proof enough that this Enkidu's Noble Phantasm was the real deal.

Despite that, when he had decided to ask his friend about their final moments, it could not answer directly, yet it did so nonetheless. Though this Enkidu perhaps was not the friend he knew, there was no doubt that the figure at his back was genuine.

If that was the case, then simply leaving this Enkidu to their own devices wouldn't do. His friend had given him so much, clarity, companionship, an actual challenge, and most of all, an unrequited joy that he only wish he could return, all the way until the very end.

What kind of friend would he be if he didn't return the favor, starting with offering the Enkidu before him a choice? Luckily, they had proved themselves once more, and offered to join him. If that was to be the case, then he would have to act in kind, through repaying his friend in full by giving this Enkidu all the joys of that the world could offer.

And what better way than to explore this new and unknown world, one who's possibilities that couldn't be seen, even by the likes of Sha Naqba Imuru?

"Enkidu, what fun is there in something new if it is shown and handed to you in it's entirety? A King must come to experience every nook and cranny of the lands around them, especially if they are to join his garden." explained Gilgamesh fervently. "And as my companion Enkidu, naturally such responsibilities extend to you as well."

"I see...my apologies Gil, I should've known better than to question your reasoning."

"Do not concern yourself with such matters. If there is anyone here that may speak to this King, it would be you. You are my companion, not some lowly servant."

"Now then, let's see what these tests yield." With a wave of his hands, portals upon portals of golden ripples appeared in the air around him, irregardless of direction.

 _Good, it seems that I'm no longer hindered by the lowly constraints that game placed upon me. Now then...how about this...?_

Another portal then appeared, but this time it was directly above his open palm. A particular blade fell out, one whose very presence radiated a golden aura, the sword itself engraved with a design incomparable to anything that could be produced by human hands. Indeed, this was a valued blade that belonged in Gilgamesh's treasury, one along with countless others that was absent from his Inventory back in YGGDRASIL.

"Enkidu, take a look at this." Gilgamesh then took this timeless blade, and haphazardly threw it towards Enkidu, who caught it easily. "Think you could create something of this caliber?"

"Hm...a peculiar blade...but it shouldn't be a problem." Just as Enkidu spoke, the ground next to him shifted, and what emerged was a blade that held great similarity to the sword that Gilgamesh handed to him, but of a completely different aura. "Will this suffice?"

"Well...only one way to know." As Enkidu tossed the Blade back to Gil, he grabbed hold of it before striking it down with his full might towards his companion. The attack itself was parried easily by however, as Enkidu's blade showing no signs of wear, almost as if it was eager for the challenge.

"A worthy blade as always Enkidu, good work." complimented the Golden King as he withdrew his sword back into his treasury. "If you can create something of this level, then the likes of YGGDRASIL's items should be no issue."

"Indeed...although speaking of which...how do you intend on interacting with the denizens of this land?" asked a curious Enkidu. "We haven't encountered any yet, but I have no doubt that we will soon."

"We will see. If they are but mongrels unfit to even appear before the likes of me and you, then the King shall deal with them accordingly. If they are interesting..." as Gilgamesh spoke, his thoughts went back to the Rider that he had fought against during the Grail War. "Then what happens will ultimately depend on them."

"Regardless, our little clash will hopefully attract the best that this World has to offer, irregardless of their nature. And in doing so, we won't have to lift a finger." As Gilgamesh finished, a sneer could be seen appearing on his face.

Truth be told, Gilgamesh couldn't care less whether the inhabitants of this land were humans or monsters. After all, 'Raid Bosses' and 'World Enemies' were another significant reason why Gilgamesh enjoyed playing YGGDRASIL, as it fondly reminded him of the creatures that he had to slay back when he reigned as Uruk's King.

As YGGDRASIL's "bosses" were controlled a revolutionary Pattern Recognition AI, these creatures often felt real, and as such could respond accordingly towards whatever strategies that were being employed against them by players, within a certain threshold. In other words, these "bosses" couldn't be cheesed outside of World Items, much to most of the playerbase's frustrations.

To Gilgamesh however, this brought back the thrill of the hunt as the monsters he had to deal with back in his time often possessed a cunning that matched their prowess. The "World Enemies" however, were an utter joy which pushed his senses to their fullest to beat, as even receiving a single attack from them often proved fatal.

As a result, he and the doll would often have to fight them for days on end by themselves, a feat that they were capable of only thanks to their in game capabilities coupled with a lifetime of dealing with such threats. Really, when he read about how the fools around him had to form parties upward into the hundreds to face the creatures only to still lose, he couldn't help but laugh.

Compared to The Bull of Heaven which that spoiled brat of a goddess released on them or Humbaba, these so called 'World Enemies' were literal insults to the concept itself. Still, he supposed that it couldn't be helped. Most of the game's players were but mere mongrels, so it was only to be expected that their performance would be so poor.

Ultimately, it was harder to actually find these bosses than to actually fight them much unlike his time when all sorts of creatures and even the occasional Divine Spirit came and challenged him. The "World Enemies" were even more so, forcing him to go and explore various dungeons before being able to confront them. At the very least though, these trips proved fruitful as they've ultimately added a large catalog of new items to his treasury...

Perhaps he would find new creatures and treasures here as well...though now that he was no longer limited by any constraints, it would hardly be a challenge. Still, he supposed he would find answers soon enough.

"Hey Gil, look ahead, there looks to be a settlement of some sort!" Enkidu, whom had already walked ahead of him following their little spar, waved at the Golden King to come look. "They don't seem friendly though."

"Well that's to be expected. Here, let me see."

Upon looking at the clearing below them, Gilgamesh shook his head in disappointment. The settlement looked to be a primitive one, with mere wood being used as fortifications. The shacks that seemed to be inside the dwelling's walls didn't look much better either. Upon taking a closer look however, he was surprised.

"Oh...? Inhuman rabble serving as the guards? So this disgrace of a settlement isn't the work of humans then?" said Gilgamesh. The creatures in question were horned with what appeared to be thick black fur. In their hands were spears, though in the eyes of the Golden King, they may as well be forks of the lowest caliber.

"Think they're worth your time, Gil?" asked Enkidu.

"Hm...they resemble little more than rabid boars...but they should possess information. Very well, though cleaning out the rabble is a job fit for thralls, it can't be helped. Let's go, Enkidu."

The two quickly jumped down and landed flawlessly, though the noise they made alerted the guards instantly. They weren't expecting any invaders as Buser-sama had already made it clear that this was his territory. That meant that these intruders were likely humans, something that was unexpected, but a rather pleasant surprise.

Once the dust cleared, their suspicions were confirmed as two humans appeared, one with golden armor which shone brilliantly and the other, a simple female. By the looks of it, they were healthy, which made the guards sneer. Once they killed these simpletons and gave them to Buser-sama, they would not only receive a great reward, but also have fresh food for the next few weeks!

"Humans? You have some nerve coming here, but nevermind that. Hand over your belongings now or we-" Before one of the guards could finish however, a sword had already pierced the creature's skull, ripping the head off of the body and impaling the former into the wooden fortifications before shattering that as well.

"It looks like these curs can jest, but unfortunately such gestures are lost upon me." said the Golden One with a laugh. "You there mongrel, tell me, where is your leader? Surely even savages as low as you lot have something like that, no?"

"Wha...I..." Upon stumbling further, another blade found its way into this guard's legs, cleaving the limb right off, much to the creature's agony. "AA-GH-AHH...!"

"The King is waiting. The next one will be your head."

"H-h-h-hiiiii...o-our o-overseer...h-he's straight a-ahead! P-Please I beg of you, s-" The creature was then skewered as well, the act only instilling an even greater fear in the other guards.

"I heard there was a commotion here, but what seems to be the problem? It's just a human and..." As another creature walked out, it's appearance being similar to the guards that were killed previously though it held a larger and more regal presence. "You...What is the meaning of this...?"

The creature in question, Tugah, was the Bafolk that was left charge of this outpost. Upon hearing the the screams of it's brethren, the creature walked out, intent on confronting the aggressors. Bafolk were known for their strength and agility, yet it seemed that there was already causalities. As it was likely that whatever attacking them was no ordinary creature, Tuser had brought additional guards with him as well, just to be safe.

Upon reaching the entrance however, Tugah was shocked. One of his guard's heads were impaled onto one of the wooden remains of the fortifications near the entrance, which had been destroyed. Blood and entails laid on the ground as he found other corpses around him as well, all of them killed in a similarly brutal fashion.

The Bafolk were fearsome creatures with exceptional mobility in areas such as these, not only that, but it could be said that they were the bane of bladed weapons thanks to their hide, which rendered them highly resistant to most conventional weaponry.

Upon viewing the swords that had ended his brethren however, Tugah's eyes widened. The metal that those blades were made out of...they were a complete unknown to him yet just staring at one of the blades gave him goosebumps. Upon witnessing the swords fade away however, he instantly realized what they were facing against.

It seemed that these two were adventurers, and experienced ones as well if they could create weapons of such high quality. If it was them, then he was confident that these two may just be able to kill everyone present. Weighing his options, Tugah decided on what to do next.

"You...You know who this territory belongs to right? Are you sure you two want to earn his ire by doing this?" Tugah had chosen to leverage his bosses's position, only to realize the futility of his actions as a blade too quick for him to see flew by, taking his left arm with it. "W-What...?!"

"Are you not the one leading these rabble around?" asked the one in gold first, his expression seemingly becoming more irritated by the second.

"I-I...no...I am not..." Though Tugah was in a great deal of pain, he was still able to think about his current situation clearly. These were not foes that they could beat, and if he didn't act now, both him and the clansman here would no doubt be killed. "T-The one...y-you want...is B-Buser...If you keep heading...in y-your current direction...y-you should r-reach his settlement..."

"Hmph, a good answer. Unfortunately, for the crime of staining the King's treasures with your flesh, you and the rest of the mongrels here are sentenced to death. " said the Golden One, words that struck a chord of fear into Tugah. "Resign yourselves, for I shall make your executions quick as thanks."

"Y-You...! Everyone...RUN!" Right as he finished speaking, another blade, the same as the ones that had killed it's brethren flew down, killing the creature instantly.

The creatures seemed conflicted with their leader's final words, but most of them complied, throwing down their spears and running off into different directions within the settlement. A few others charged forward, intent on fighting to their final breath. Right as Gilgamesh was about to unleash a rain of blades onto them, he was stopped by Enkidu, who shook their head in disapproval.

In the next moment, blades upon blades of earth emerged from the ground, skewering nearly all of the Bafolk in sight. Their screams of surprise was short lived, as many of them soon bled out, their last moments spent wondering who these two intruders were.

"Hm, there are some that are outside my range, but I can hunt them down if you want me to Gil." said Enkidu in a carefree manner, though it was clear that they were unsatisfied with the result.

"No, that's enough. Mongrels such as them are not worth chasing." As Gilgamesh spoke, a part of him smiled at his friend's actions. Upon viewing the blades in detail, they were clearly different from the sword that Enkidu had created earlier, being of a much lower quality, but wielding more than enough force to eliminate everyone that was present.

"Ah, there seems to be a few humans here as well. Shall we leave them be or...?"

"No, take me to them. The humans of this New World, I wish to see them for myself." With that, Enkidu waved his hand, and the ground that was beneath the now skewered corpses of the City's residents seemingly swallowed up the bodies along with the rest of their remains, clearing a path for the two.

"My thanks, Enkidu."

"This much is to be expected."

It seemed that their little skirmish had alerted the rest of the Settlement to their presence, and as a result, all of the Bafolk had either ran away, or were swallowed by the earth beneath them. What remained was but a deserted shack of a village, with only a few prisoners remaining.

Upon reaching the holding pen for the humans' present, a scowl had appeared on Gilgamesh's face. Though the creatures earlier were but rabid savages, unfit to even die by his hand, these humans had somehow been bested by them, a fact that irked the Golden King greatly.

His attention however, soon turned to a peculiar female prisoner that still seemed conscious. Despite her absolutely miserable condition, one that was unfit to appear before a King such as himself, the first action the girl did was kneel, an act that seemed to greatly pain the girl as her entire body shook, yet she voiced no complaints.

"Ho? Girl, do you wish to say something to this King?" asked Gilgamesh, his mood somewhat improving upon seeing the prisoner's efforts.

* * *

When she along with the rest of her squad was tasked with entering Abelion Hills in order to gather information, Elena was shocked to say the least.

She was part of the Northern Holy Kingdom Army, the military force that was tasked with defending the Roble Holy Kingdom from foreign threats, specifically the demi-humans that resided in the very place she was sent to investigate.

Elena's time in the kingdom's military was rather short, having spent only around a year as a soldier, though this was only to be expected as she had only recently been conscripted as part of the country's plans to counteract their relatively small population and lack of natural defenses.

At first, she was excited at the notion, as she had always wanted to be join the Paladins Order, an elite gathering of Holy Warriors that were able to utilize a combination of magic and superb swordsmanship to eliminate threats to their kingdom.

The reality of the situation however, was starkly different. While she held some degree of skill with a blade, Elena did not have the archery and scouting skills of Pavel Baraja, nor the blade skills that were even close to Remedios Custodio, nor even any particularly exceptional affinity for magic either. So when she was conscripted to be part of the army, Elena had resigned herself to being a basic soldier that would likely stand watch from one of the fortresses along the Great Wall.

So when she had gotten word that she and a bunch of other greenhorns were being sent on what was practically a reconnaissance mission that would lead into the heart of Abelion Hills, Elena was elated, but she had her concerns nonetheless. She had gotten some reassurance however, when it was announced that a squadron from the Paladins Order would be leading them.

Still, Elena had her doubts on the mission as they were essentially going into the heart of enemy territory, but when she along with the others were all given magical crystals by Kelart Custodio-sama, one of the "twin wings" of the Holy Queen herself, and reassured of their missions' importance, Elena couldn't help but feel a bit more optimistic about the whole thing.

After all, this would be her opportunity to see the very best of her people in action, and the mission, once completed, would no doubt look good on her record too as well. If she continued to train dutifully for the next decade or two following that, then her dream of joining the Paladins Order may still be possible.

This, along with any optimistic views that she had on the mission all came crumbling down when they were ambushed in the middle of the night by Bafolk, a notorious species of demi-humans that were known for their exceptional agility and strength. The ones that attacked them however, were organised as well, killing off the Paladins that had came with them first through the usage of hit and run tactics.

Afterwards, Elena and the rest of the greenhorns that the Bafolk deemed "harmless" were beaten and brought back to what seemed to be a crudely made outpost, their equipment confiscated by the creatures.

It had been around a week since then, and she was currently imprisoned in a holding pen, given only the barest of necessities.

Though she did not know what the demi-humans planned for her, Elena knew that her life as a human was essentially over. Either she would be eaten alive as food for these beasts, or she would be traded away as cattle where a similar if not worse fate awaited her.

What Elena did not expect however, was to hear the screams of her captors, the sound of countless Bafolk hooves stampeding away in seeming terror, and following that, absolute silence.

"W-What...?" stuttered Elena, a tinge of the feeling she thought was long gone slowly rising from within her. Could she dare hope that help had come? As if answering such a question, she soon heard the sound of soft footsteps reverberating throughout the outpost, .

This outpost was in Abelion Hills, which spanned tens of thousands of kilometers between the Slane Theocracy and the Roble Holy Kingdom. It was an area of wide hills and open wilderness that had yet to be mapped out by any country due to the abundance of hostile demi-human tribes that call the Hills their home.

If it was the Slane Theocracy, perhaps they could find them with one of the mythical spells cast through their rituals, but the Roble Noble Kingdom possessed no such means. Not only this, but even if they did somehow find their location, who would they send?

The Kingdom was already short on troops, and judging by the strength that these Bafolk had, Elena estimated that it would take no less than at least two members of the Nine Colors, an elite group of nine individuals personally recognized by the Holy Sovereign themselves, along with an entire squadron of Paladins and other specialists to liberate them, a force that they simply could not afford to send out.

Still, she would get her answer soon, as the footsteps soon stopped, right in front of her tent. When the entrance which hid the outside world from her opened, what stepped inside...was **_them_**. When she first saw the two, Elena wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

The first figure was male, a person that seemingly stepped out of the legends themselves. He wore an armor of pure gold and held an face that seemed to exude brilliance, illuminating the very surroundings around them. This man...the first impression she saw when her eyes laid upon him was that of a ruler, so much so that if one were to tell her that this figure was the embodiment of kingship itself...she would believe them wholeheartedly.

The second figure that entered was dressed a great deal more plainly, being garbed in a simple white tunic, yet their brilliance was no less inferior to the man she had seen earlier. She had long, flowing green hair and a face of great beauty, one whose features even eclipsed that of the Holy Queen herself. If the man's features embodied the right to rule, then this woman embodied nature itself to an almost eerie extreme, the beauty which she recognized before now appearing as immemorial and otherworldly, one that would never fade, regardless of the circumstances.

Her instincts, the same ones that had warned her of this mission's danger beforehand, it now flared once more, only now it urged her to do one thing, kneel. And kneel she did, her legs bending and her head lowering, a gesture which brought her great pain, yet she did not dare scream, for to do that would mean her death.

"Ho? Girl, do you wish to say something to this King?" asked the male figure, his voice arrogant, yet Elena somehow knew that such arrogance was well deserved.

"I-I...I...apologize for my appearance...I'm...not...worthy..." she muttered, her eyes trying her best to not offend the man.

"Indeed you are not, but right now, this King desires information from you." Right as he said this, a golden light seemed to appear for a second, but she did not dare look up. In the next moment, a peculiar red potion dropped in front of her.

"Drink it." said the voice. Heeding his words, Elena moved her hand to grab the potion, but then she paused. What if this was some kind of test? Could she really accept something from a man like this?

"A-Are...you sure...I c-can drink this...?"

"Fool, as you have stated yourself, you are not worthy. Then what gives you, a fool, the right to question this King's decision? Now I won't repeat myself again, drink it."

"U-Understood..." Taking the potion, Elena unscrewed the cap before gulping down the contents. In the next moment, something within her changed.

A surge of pure energy, one the likes of which she had never felt before came over her. When she had come to her senses, the wounds and pain that she felt throughout her body was no longer present. In fact, she felt better than she had ever did before, so much so that Elena felt that she could accomplish anything. Yet even with this "high", her awareness of the figures before her remained, and the girl soon composed herself.

"This lowly one...thanks you profusely for your generosity..." muttered Elena softly.

"Think nothing of it, this is but a trade." replied the golden figure. "Now then, the first question, what are you lot doing here?"

With a gulp, Elena then decided to explain the situation to the man in front of her, leaving nothing out. In any other situation, she would have been a great deal more cautious, but not only had this man saved her life, she had felt that if she so much as uttered a single lie, then her life and by extension the lives of her fellow prisoners would be extinguished right then and there.

"Hm...to lose their lives to a ambush of mongrels, how foolish. And these are the capabilities of what your kingdom calls their best men? Laughable." said the man without hesitation. "Now then girl, if your instincts told you that this fool's of an errand was beyond your capabilities, why did you come?"

"I..." Elena struggled to come up with a reason, but she soon came up with one. "I had to...it was a request by my superiors...if I were to remain loyal to my kingdom, what other choice did I-"

Before she could even finish, the same golden light from before appeared but this time, what seemed to be a blade impaled itself onto the ground right next to her head not even a second after, breaking the pen that was holding her.

"Do not lie to me, fool. It was not your loyalty, but your _**c** **owardice**_ that brought you here. A thrall who does not even value their own life enough to refuse an incompetent request is one that **_deserves_** their fate. And you **_dare_** bring up loyalty? What loyalty can you offer here, in this disgusting den of mongrels? Nothing!"

The man's voice was one filled with anger, yet Elena could do nothing to refute his words. At that very moment, her core was filled with two things, one was fear of course, and the other, disappointment.

"Perhaps this was an exercise in futility. I looked forward to conversing with a human, but what I get are mongrels and fools, their worth amounting to less than the very dirt that stains my treasures." said the man finally, only this time, he seemed to be finished.

"Please...Your Majesty...! Please give me another chance!" yelled out Elena suddenly her head rising to face the figure, surprising the Golden King. "Yes...I'll admit it, I'm a coward...a good for nothing that didn't even bother to ask about the situation...and if you truly wish it, then you may take my worthless head here and now..."

"But, what separates humans from the dirt around us...is our ability to change...! Your words...are all correct...and I'll do my best to follow them...so please...please give me an opportunity to change...!"

"Ho? A chance? You are a fool and yet you would dare to ask this King for a boon?" replied the figure menacingly, yet Elena did not back down. "Hmph, entertain me then girl, what would a fool such as yourself do with it?"

"I...would right the acts of foolishness that I have committed...I'll bring these fools and myself back to the Kingdom...I'll serve loyally, and I'll never show such cowardice again...!" muttered Elena suddenly, a conviction which she never knew she had forming in her heart. "E-Even...even if it means I'll die doing so...it...it will be done...!"

A moment of tense silence followed, and Elena felt as if her neck was beneath the guillotine's blade. What the man said next, would likely decide her fate right then and there. After about a minute or so, the Golden King's features remained the same, but his right hand now pointed to the sword beside her.

Staring at the blade itself, she shuddered upon looking at it. It was a simple long sword, yet she knew it that was not the case. The sword's blade was made of an irregular, clear metal that seemed to reflected Elena's very essence back at her, despite the seeming darkness around her. Seeing it, she couldn't help but chuckle, as the image that was being reflected wasn't the pitiful sight that she had expected to see, but instead a woman whose eyes were filled with conviction.

"That sword was one of the many that I've used to eliminate the mongrels here, an act that has no doubt stained it's image." said the man finally. "I had planned on executing a final fool with it's blade before throwing it away...but perhaps it is better used in the hands of one instead."

"Foolish as you are, it seems that you've learned something today, girl. Take this sword, a witness of your oath, and do with it as you will. Make no mistake, if we are to meet again, and you have not changed, this King shall end you personally."

Without so much as another word, the man turned his back to Elena before leaving the tent. The other figure that was with him, waved goodbye to her before joining the man.

As soon as they left, Elena fell onto the floor, her entire body sweating profusely with tears falling from her eyes, yet she knew what she had to do. After a brief moment of silence, she got back up, her hand gripped the blade that had been left to her and pulling it out of the ground, wielding it effortlessly as if she had been familiar with it her whole life. Her eyes then shifted back to her equipment and the other prisoners, all of which laid behind her.

"L-Looks like I've got some work to do...!"

* * *

"Hm, that was generous of you Gil, what brought that on?" asked Enkidu whilst whistling. Having seen the human prisoner, Gilgamesh had decided that there was no longer any reason to remain here, and the two now headed towards the opposite gate from the one that they had entered through intent on leaving this place.

"Enkidu, you noticed it too, did you not?"

What Gilgamesh was referring to of course, was the "magic crystal" that was with the girl's belongings, all of which laid on a table in the back of the tent. Even in the darkness, it glowed ominously.

"Of course. Though, was it a good idea to let them listen in like that?"

"What those mongrels hear is irrelevant. It seems that even in this 'New World', incompetence and cowardice remains ever present." said Gilgamesh with a scowl. "But, not all of it's inhabitants are irredeemable."

"Ah...I see what you mean. Still, don't you think they'll try to get rid of her? Mongrels rarely enjoy seeing their betters perform after all."

"Hmph, if the girl is so weak as to lose to mongrels such as them even with the gift that I gave her, then she truly was but a fool. If so, what have we to lose?"

Looking back at the sword, Enkidu had instantly recognized it as a high-class item from YGGDRASIL, a sword with a standard blade made of Apoitiakara, an ore that was considered relatively rare, but to someone such as Gil, was an item that was all too common. Still, as a Legacy class item, the blade had the ability to discern it's owner, which was now the girl since Gil had "disowned" the item.

Indeed, if the best warriors of her country had trouble with mere beasts, then the girl would truly become a formidable force in her kingdom. It seemed that Gil really had thought of everything in advance. Thinking such, Enkidu couldn't help but smile at his king's brilliance.

As they headed out of the outpost and onto the road once more, Enkidu looked up. It seemed that the day was at an end, and night would soon fall.

"Hey Gil, it looks like the sun will finish setting soon. Think we'll call it a day?"

"I supposed it can't be helped. Very well, we shall sleep here."

"Eh? But isn't this the wilderness? Surely there's better places to stay."

"Heh, Enkidu, it seems that you're forgetting..." As Gil spoke ominously, numerous golden portals opening around him and an all too familiar smile appeared on the Golden King's face. "Just who I am."

Right as he spoke, staves of various different kinds emerged, and within moments, the leaves were cleared, the dirt was removed, and trees were uprooted, their trunks quickly being cut into perfectly smooth and evenly sized wooden blocks. The frame of what appeared to be a house soon formed and shortly after that, what laid in front of them was the ideal image of a cabin in the forest.

Upon entering, two portals appeared and beds of pristine quality, ones that would be seen as belonging to the gods themselves, emerged. A small candle also appeared, it's light being more than enough to light up the cabin, and it's subsequent surroundings.

"Uh...Gil...won't this attract too much attention?" asked Enkidu in a deadpan tone, which only prompted the Golden King to laugh even more.

"Fuhahaha, as if I care! Now behold, my state of the art defense system!"

Right as Gilgamesh spoke, more portals emerged, and from within emerged Golden Disks. Within moments, most of these flew off while a few others stayed, and Enkidu could see that neither the few demi-humans that were watching from the distance, nor the very insects that wandered this land naturally were spared, as they were but piles of ash once the disks were done with them.

Not even a minute had passed since the Golden Disks left did they come back, now circling ominously above the cabin.

"See? It's quick, efficient, and quiet! Perfect, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah..."

That night, Enkidu couldn't sleep whatsoever, a fact that Gilgamesh was all too ignorant of as his snores reverberated throughout the forest. The deaths of countless creatures that were in the area at the hands of those all too efficient disks didn't help either.

* * *

"Hmph, so that's what made you flee? Some adventurer with magic items?"

"Y-Yes, Buser-sama, unfortunately as a result, Tugah-sama was killed. H-His last words were to tell us to flee..." said one of the Bafolk that had fled, his head cowering in terror.

"I see..." muttered Buser, the current leader of the Bafolk tribe.

He had an appearance that far eclipsed that of his peers, with Buser towering over the rest and with silver fur and more importantly, armor which only simplified his status. On his neck were a necklace of skulls, all particularly small.

"Kukuku...interesting! So I'm being challenged by a Magic Caster that fancies himself a craftsman? Very well, I can't wait to see his expression once I scatter those so called weapons of his right before his eyes!"

"But before that..." Reaching out, Buser grabbed one of the Bafolk that had fled to his court, holding up the latter by his head. "Let this be a lesson to fools who would consider the words of a _coward_ over mine."

With a splat, the head of the Bafolk was crushed, it's blood gushing out soon after. The other Bafolk were terrified but they knew what would happen if they said anything. The law of the land was strength, and it was clear that Buser was capable, having succeeded where all others failed, uniting the Bafolk under one banner, **_his_** banner.

"Remember, we Bafolk are **NOT** cowards. We never retreat, never compromise, fight with all our strength, and take what's ours!" proclaimed Buser proudly, throwing the now crushed head of the now dead Bafolk onto the floor.

"Y-Yes, Yes...Yes...!" Though the Bafolk were happy that their leader was strong, they were still nervous upon watching Buser's display.

Though adventurers and the like had challenged them before, none were able to defeat Buser, yet some Bafolk couldn't help but feel a bit weary. After all, they were inherently strong and fearless creatures, yet someone out there had not only managed to slaughter much of the Bafolk in their outpost to the south, but caused enough distress that Tugah, one of the strongest of their kind right below Buser, ordered the survivors to flee was...unsettling to say the least.

Regardless, the rule of the land would remain the same. The strong flourish, while the weak perish.

* * *

 **Character Sheets **

**_Gilgamesh: The Wandering King Clad in Gold_**

 **Alignment:** True Neutral (0)

 **Total Level: 100**

 **Racial Level**

Human: 10

Other: 25

 **Job Levels**

Commander: 15

Collector: 15

High Collector: 10

High Commander: 10

Grand Strategist: 5

Master of Arms (Ranged): 5

Other: 5

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 70

 **MP** : 70

 **Physical Atk** : 85

 **Physical Def** : 95

 **Agility:** 95

 **Magical Atk** : 70

 **Magical Def** : 95

 **Resistance** : 100

 **Special Ability** : EX

* * *

 ** _Enkidu: Eternal Confidante of the Golden King_**

 **Alignment** : True Neutral (0)

 **Total Level: 100**

 **Racial Level**

Inapplicable: 70

 **Job Levels**

Master of Arms (All): 5

Other: 25

 **Stats**

 **HP** : 90

 **MP** : 90

 **Physical Atk** : 90

 **Physical Def** : 90

 **Agility** : 90

 **Magical Atk** : 90

 **Magical Def** : 90

 **Resistance** : EX

 **Special Ability** : EX

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **It took a while but I finally got this chapter out, let me know what you guys think. As for character sheets, stats shown are without accounting for bonuses that certain items may provide. EX Ranking constitutes the same as it does in Fate, aka it's abnormal to the extent that the value cannot truly be quantified.**

 **Also, below are a few concerns that I want to answer.**

 _* For the OC's, they won't play too big of a role in the story, and are more so there as setup pieces in case anyone's worried about that._

 _* Gil here is a lot more "chill" compared to his F/SN counterpart and this is because the guy's in a literal whole new world outside of any jurisdiction that he knows of, aka no more consumer-based society of mongrels to piss him off, for now. Not only that but Enkidu, his friend, is there with him in some capacity as well. I hope that I portrayed this well and my goal is to have Gil here be somewhere in between his personality in F/Zero and his Caster (Enlightened) depiction in F/GO, specifically in Babylonia._

 _* As for some of the OC stuff for classes and feats in the story, I'll write more in-depth about them later in the story when relevant._

 **That's it for now. Hope I don't keep you guys (and myself) waiting too long for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fate and Overlord nor any of the spin offs related to it nor am I associated with any of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Hmph...that makes fifteen. Good grief, to think these mongrels have spread this far..."

"Well, it can't be helped. This is still technically their territory after all." replied the Golden King's companion softly, though he could tell that Gil was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

It had been a bit over a week since the Golden King and his friend arrived in these hills, the two of them having now just left another one of the settlements that the Bafolk had built, it's inhabitants dealt with in the same manner that they've used since their first encounter; interrogation, followed by execution and a swift burial, courtesy of Enkidu.

The duo have continued up north since their arrival, where the apparent leader of these lowly beasts lived. The encounters they've had after the first had only agitated the Golden King, as there was no new information gained, nor were they interesting either. Still, he supposed it couldn't be helped. After all, they were but rabid creatures, below even the likes of most mongrels.

Throughout his time in life, and his subsequent incarnation, The Golden King knew that there were three certainties to life. These were wealth, fortune, and an abundance of mongrels and curs which had to be dealt with. Having arrived in this New World for nine whole days now, it seemed that these rules were universal, irregardless of their place in wide planes of existence.

"Hm...Ah! Looks like we're getting close Gil. I can sense an assembly of entities straight ahead. Among them is an individual that seems a bit more powerful than the rest, but they are of no threat. At the current rate of doing things, it looks like we'll be there in a few minutes or so."

"Good. If this took any longer, I would've entrusted the job to my treasures. Chores like these are beneath you and I after all..." replied an agitated Gil, his mood somewhat improving.

Upon hearing Gil mention his treasures, Enkidu couldn't help but wince a little. It was clear that Gil was referring to those Golden Disks that he had used during their first night in this world.

While Enkidu held no issues with killing so long as Gil or themselves willed it, the disks were different. Those weapons were autonomous, meaning that they eliminated any and all significant "presences" outside of the exceptions that their owner had set within a certain area, irregardless of their target's words, actions, and intentions.

This meant that throughout the four nights that they've spent here so far, those weapons had ended the lives of the lives of hundreds, with each death being perceived by Enkidu thanks to their connection to the earth beneath them. While this level of detection was nowhere near their Presence Detection skill in terms of sheer range and efficiency, it was still effectively a functional radar.

Though it was likely that most of those entities killed were but mere mongrels, what if there had been someone interesting among them? If so, then that would no doubt be a waste. There was still much they did not know about this world, and a single meeting could change the situation greatly. Perhaps against all odds, they may have even found themselves a worthy ally too.

Despite the frustration that such a situation should've brought, all Enkidu could feel was a sense of nostalgia, even though there were no memories present.

 _How very much like Gil...he'd be able to get so much more done if he paid mind to his surroundings more..._

Still, they were nearing the settlement of this so called "Grand King", a foolish title that the beasts gave their leader. There were few individuals that deserved the the title of "King", but Enkidu knew that a title like the former belonged only to one. Though this Buser was but a lowly thief, he would certainly have a great deal of information. After they extracted that much, a befitting punishment could follow immediately after.

While the two were lost in their own thoughts, they soon reached their destination. It was admittedly bigger than the other outposts that the two have seen, and in the eyes of the New World's inhabitants, they would've seen the place as a fortress of monsters. To the Golden King and his companion however, it was just another eyesore.

"Halt humans! State your busin-" Before one of the guards in the area could finish, they were promptly killed by a blade protruding from the ground. The others seem to immediately understand the situation, the lot of them running to open the gates, which was a pleasant surprise considering the utter incompetence that these creatures had shown so far.

Immediately after they entered the settlement, a giant crash could be seen, as a figure landed in front of them. Emerging from the dust was a horned creature covered with silver fur. More notably however, was that they were fully armed. On their left limb was a large shield, while their right held what looked to be a yellow great sword.

"Welcome, adventurers! This one's name is Buser...Grand King Buser! Might you two be the ones that have invaded my territory?"

"Fu...Fuhaha...Fufuhahaha! Did you hear that Enkidu? This mongrel fancies itself as King!" laughed Gilgamesh, more amused then actually angry.

While Enkidu was glad that his king found such boasts humorous, it could tell that the creature was serious in their gestures. It seemed that Gilgamesh's laughter had riled the creature up too, for the welcoming expression that it held before was no longer present.

"I see...to laugh even after hearing the name of this king...what arrogance!" Buser's fury was evident, judging by how it's expression had contorted. "Very well! I had intended on facing you two honorably in a duel, but it seems you are undeserving of my generosity! Kill them both!"

The majority of the Bafolk heeded their king's words, some drawing a spear while others preparing to charge. Enkidu could see however, that among the Bafolk were a few, no more than a dozen which hesitated. In their eyes were reverence and fear, almost as if they understood the foolishness of their leader's declaration.

"Hmph, how foolish." muttered the Golden King. Enkidu immediately acted in turn, and pressed their palm onto the ground.

Within moments, blades upon blades of earth erupted from the ground, instantly impaling all of the Bafolk present, except for Buser and the dozen Bafolk that Enkidu had took note of earlier. These attacks were lethal, and many of the Bafolk struck didn't even realize what had happened before they slumped over, their lives lost.

"W-Wha...?" Buser meanwhile, was lost for words.

From his experience, weapons created from magic were a foolish waste of mana, for these weapons were usually weak compared to their physical counterparts. Not only that, but such a creation process was taxing as well, yet as Buser's eyes took in the horrors of his surroundings, there were simply no thoughts, no words, that could quantify the situation.

His kingdom, his subjects, his own flesh and blood, all of it was taken away in an instant by the very weapons that he ridiculed. What laid before Buser was the corpses of his kind, their bodies raised by the impaling blades that intruded from the ground, their insides and blood slowly bleeding out.

Was this why Tugah had ordered his troops to run?

Buser's eyes turned to the lone figure that had slaughtered nearly the entirety of his kind in no more than a few seconds. Though they had a female, humanoid appearance, one look at the figure and the ethereal presence that it had spoke otherwise.

Indeed, Buser knew, the figure in front of him was not human.

To demi-humans such as Bafolk, the appearance of humans was akin to that of a foreign beast. In other words, it was hard for demi-humans to tell humans apart without a great deal of experience, much less beauty. Yet the figure before Buser was clearly abnormal, seemingly embodying something that was beyond his comprehension as their form was so simple, yet otherworldly, breathtakingly beautiful, yet utterly terrifying.

Thinking back to his childhood, there was but one species that held a comparative appearance and power to the figure before him. They were said to be creatures that embodied both the beauty and ferocity of nature itself, their forms as diverse as their desires whimsical. Creatures whose existences were thought to be legends, their strength rivaling if not eclipsing that of the Dragon Lords that have passed eons ago.

The figure before them was likely a Faerie, existences that were said to be immortal extensions of nature's will. Though much of the lore on them were lost, there were two pieces of information that were passed down in the tales shared among demi-humans.

One, the Fae were the progenitors of a magic that was far older then the current system, one which only the oldest and strongest of the Dragon Lords knew. The applications for said magic were as endless as the myths themselves, for it was said that they could create relics of unparalleled might, unleash attacks that could decimate entire armies, and control the very weather and terrain around them.

Second, the Fae were as whimsical and alien as they were mythical, having no clear allegiance to anyone nor anything. According to legend, there was but a single way to obtain a Faerie's support, and that was through contracting with them.

Though the technicalities of the latter were long lost, there were two known conditions. One was that the Contractee had to best the Faerie in a mutually agreed competition, a feat that was nigh impossible due to the near omniscient knowledge and overwhelming power that the Fae had at their disposal. The second was mutual agreement, something that was just as difficult due to the incompatibility in mindset between the Fae and mortals.

When Buser had heard these tales, he had dismissed them as fiction. After all, if such powerful creatures existed, why did they not exert themselves? It didn't help that the Elf Country, which had long since claimed that the first Elf King founded their domain as part of a pact made with a Faerie, was currently being overrun by their human neighbors, yet this so called faerie was nowhere to be found.

What power did a creature have if it could not even protect it's own legacy? Or better yet, even appear before the transgressors?

Still, after seeing the power that the figure had shown before him, and the uncanny and ethereal appearance that they held, everything began to make sense. Being able to shift the very environment around him into the blades that killed his people, retaining an appearance that was contradictory right down to it's very core, and following the words of an arrogant fool like the man in golden armor behind them without question.

Somehow, this man had managed to bind the Faerie before him into a contract. That would explain why the man was so arrogant, and how these two had managed to bring his entire tribe to their knees in only a week's time.

Indeed, if this was the case, everything did make sense. If that was the case, then his next move was obvious.

"I...I would like to apologize for my...impoliteness earlier." muttered Buser who went down into a kneeling position. "I...had no idea that your kind...would bless these lands...with your presence..."

"H-However...from witnessing your abilities...I can tell that if you wanted...you could kill this insignificant one...but I a-assure you...that would be a waste. Make no mistake...I have no doubt that...I would make...a...much better contractee...then the...arrogant fool...behind you..."

Looking at the man clad in gold behind the figure, Buser could see a sneer emerge on their face, his hand about to be raised only to be stopped by the Faerie. Buser couldn't help but smirk upon seeing this.

 _G-Good...they're interested...if things go well, I might just get out of this in one piece...!_

"I-Indeed...if we were to join f-forces...c-conquering these lands...a-and even the s-surrounding n-nations...they a-are all within our r-reaches...!"

"Hm...if that's the case...then how about a wager?" replied Enkidu nonchalantly, their face devoid of any and all emotion.

"W-What are the terms...?"

Enkidu then reached their hand out and in the next moment, one of the many blades that had impaled the Bafolk trembled. The sword in question emerged fully from the ground with a tilt, the corpse that was on top of it sliding off heedlessly before the blade flew into it's owner's hands.

"The terms are simple. This is one of the blades that were used to kill your kin. If you claim that you hold the strength to face the world around you, then face me in a duel and either shatter or disarm me of the sword I hold. You may do everything in your power to do so. Are these terms amicable?"

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh couldn't help but chuckle upon watching the scenario unfold. Truly, the mongrel in front of them was foolish, to the point where it was actually humorous. Still, this farce was boring him, and if the Golden King was by himself, then he would've ended the creature's life right then and there for it's insolence.

So what was Enkidu thinking? Whatever thoughts they were however, Gilgamesh knew one thing. His companion was rarely this elaborate in their actions, usually opting to do what was most efficient. The last time he had truly seen Enkidu with such an expression was during their confrontation with Ishtar, and needless to say, they were angry.

Thinking back, Gilgamesh sighed upon realizing what would follow. Hopefully his friend will be quick about it, after all, it wouldn't do if he was tarnished by this mongrel's entails and fluids. Still, if this was what it took for these curs to understand their place, then so be it.

With that, a radiant seat of gold emerged from the Gate, and the King of Heroes sat upon it to watch, his expression still.

 _B-Break their weapon...? Impossible...! We haven't even fought yet and it's already discerned my skills...?_

Indeed, Buser was notorious for his ability to combine the two martial arts, [Brief Seal] and [Grand Power Strike] in order to shatter the weapons of his opponent. This coupled with his strength as a warrior and his immunity to spells of the 1st to 3rd Tier thanks to his equipment made him a force to be reckoned with.

If it were any other opponent, Buser would've have called his foe a fool, yet he could not do so here. Even now, his instincts were screaming at him, telling him to run. This was an opponent far beyond his current level, and this would likely be his final fight.

Still, Buser did his best to suppress these thoughts. His specialty after all was shattering weapons, and upon a closer inspection of the blade that the Faerie wielded, it looked the same as the countless others he'd shatter before. So long as he was careful, perhaps he had a chance...!

"Y-Yes...they are...W-Will this be a suitable b-battlefield?" asked Buser nervously.

"This will be fine. As the challenger, I suppose you get the first move." replied Enkidu casually. "Well, whenever you're ready..."

"Then...here I come!" Buser charged forward, his sword ready to strike, though the Shield at his side stayed ever close.

Within moments, the King of the Bafolk closed the distance between himself and Enkidu, but instead of using his sword, he raised his shield.

"[Shield Bash] !" With that, the full force of Buser's shield shot forward. Against any normal warrior, such an attack would no doubt sent the target flying.

Enkidu however, stopped the Bafolk King straight in his tracks with their free hand, the force of the attack splitting behind them and subsequently, Gil as well. Buser seemed surprised, but quickly suppressed the thought, opting to strike down with his sword instead.

In return, Enkidu simply parried the blow with ease, and with what appeared to be a soft swing, Buser was sent flying back. The blade that Buser wielded was a Great Sword, one which when coupled with the sheer strength that the Bafolk possessed, was more than enough to severely damage any weapon upon collision, yet Enkidu's blade held not even a single scratch.

 _What power...! It isn't charging at me either...I see, so this truly is some kind of test...!_

Buser being the experienced warrior that he was, knew that if the battle continued as it was, his loss was inevitable. Seeing how strong and intuitive his opponent was, he had no doubt that he was fully outmatched. However, Buser had no intention of continuing things as they stood now.

 _Let's see how it handles this then...!_

Getting up quickly, Buser rushed forward once more. Enkidu, whom held the same emotionless expression as it did earlier readied to parry. The Bafolk King however, wouldn't make it so easy.

"[Sandstorm] !"

The wind picked up, and soon enough, the battlefield was now engulfed by a raging sandstorm. Strangely enough, the winds seemingly circled around the Golden King, though it was clear that the latter was annoyed. Enkidu however, didn't seem bothered by the attack whatsoever.

In the next moment, a large yellow blade emerged from the winds, only for Enkidu to parry it perfectly nonetheless. Though an attack like this did nothing to hinder Enkidu's perception, even if all of their senses were sealed completely, it would have changed nothing.

The Skill that Enkidu possessed, that being Presence Detection coupled with their direct connection to the earth meant that any and all mental and sensory obstructions were completely useless against them. Of course, Buser had no way of knowing these skills, and his eyes widened upon realizing what had happened.

Still, it was too late. He had to use it now.

"[Brief Seal] ! [Grand Power Strike] !"

It seemed that some sort of skill was used, yet it had no effect as Buser was thrown back by the impact once more. This time however, cracks upon cracks appeared on the yellow great sword that he wielded, before it shattered completely.

"W-What...? But that's...that's i-impossible...!" Though Buser muttered such words, the shards that were his weapon spoke otherwise.

Not only had his signature skill failed, but the figure had returned the attack in full, shattering his blade completely. The sword itself was a great source of pride for Buser, as it was a sword that he had managed to claim from a Mythril Ranked Adventurer that he had managed to best back in his youth. The fight was a hard one, and he had only barely won. It was a magical weapon, and one that he had wielded for years, having almost become synonymous with his Kingship.

And now it was gone, destroyed by whatever sword the figure in front of him was wielding.

"W-What...What is that sword?! What did you use to craft such a weapon?!"

"Hm, this? I merely used the soil around us to shape it. See?" As Enkidu spoke these words, the sword in his hand slowly cracked, before dissolving into particles of dirt and sand which seamlessly fell onto the ground.

Though Enkidu said that there was nothing exceptional about the sword, that couldn't be further from the truth. The ability to transmute was a skill that was innate to both the Enkidu that Gilgamesh knew, and the one that accompanied him in YGGDRASIL. Though the process wasn't the same, one key aspect remained.

The blades were created through the use of Enkidu's essence, which was without compare, irregardless of their surroundings. Even if the majority of the creation process used materials as low as the dirt itself, they would become a blade that would meet it's creator's expectations nonetheless.

In YGGDRASIL's terms, even the simplest of it's creations would retain a capability that would at the very least, be equal to if not greater than most Divine Class Items, while in another world, they would be powerful armaments of great mystery, worthy adversaries even when compared to the grandest of treasures that resided within the Gate of Babylon.

"B-But that's...I..." Upon seeing the blade that had shattered his livelihood, his kin, and finally, his kingship, Buser slumped, the shield that he was holding having fallen down.

This was a complete defeat, one the likes of which Buser had to accept. He had given his all, his skills, his techniques, his strength, everything, and it was rendered moot.

He didn't have to ponder far as to what would happen next. Though the legends never spoke of those who failed to form a contract, Buser didn't have have to think very hard on what happened to them. Fighting and running was out of question, pleading was also meaningless as well, and so the Bafolk King resigned himself to his fate.

As Buser buckled, Enkidu slowly approached the figure. Dirt soon began to rise from the ground to form earth, before another blade, an exact replica of the one they had destroyed earlier, reemerged.

"Hm? Are you not going to run?" it asked, an expression of surprise emerging.

"No...I've insulted your contractee, and I lay defeated before you, my kin scattered, my skills meaningless. Even if I were to run, what would be the point? This life of mine is over...I may as well face death head on..." muttered Buser.

"...It seems I may have misjudged you...Tell me, what was your name again?"

"Buser...that is the name of this fool."

"I see...Before I do the deed. Allow me to say one thing. The man you call my contractee, you possess a misconception about him that I must correct. That man, he is my equal, and above all else, my friend."

Looking up at the figure before him, Buser for the first time since seeing these two, saw a change on the Faerie's face. Despite it's face being ethereal in nature, the emotions it conveyed were obvious; that of loyalty and adoration, an expression that he had seen rarely, and only among the loyalist of his subjects.

 _It seems I truly wasn't worthy..._

With a swift swing, it was over. The Bafolk's head came right off, and the rest of it's body slumped to the ground. With a snap of their fingers, the ground accepted the tribute. There was now nothing left of the Grand King Buser, for his flesh and steel were now gone.

"Now then...as for the rest of you..."

Before Enkidu did anything, the rest of the Bafolk bowed in submission. Though they had their concerns before the fight had even started, what happened after all but solidified their course of action. Though they knew that their lives were likely still forfeit, this was better than nothing.

"May I ask for the reason behind your actions?" asked Enkidu.

"We Bafolk...as low as we are to the likes of you and your King, we value strength above all. Buser, our former King, was an unparalleled genius among our kind, and you, having slain him with ease, shows us that there is still much to learn. As the one who emerged victorious...our lives, our loyalty, it belongs to you."

"Hm? And if we have no need for you lot?"

"Then our lives are forfeit. As the conqueror, you may do with the spoils as you wish, our insignificant selves are no different."

"Ah I see...your words are not wrong...but answer me this, why did I spare all of you earlier?"

"...Perhaps you had a use for us...?"

"Indeed, by recognizing the situation earlier and acting as you did, you lot showed potential equal to if not greater than that of Buser's." said Enkidu, it's words a surprise to the Bafolk that were bowing.

"Though my friend here is the rightful King, he currently lacks subjects. However, you lot are inadequate for the task."

"M-May...may we ask why?"

"Though you lot possess insight, you lot fail to act upon it. To hold oneself as the strongest and bearing the title of King, yet too foolish to even realize what was before him...that was Buser until the end." explained Enkidu. "But in a way, that foolishness is key. You all still have a chance to understand it, embrace it, and learn from it."

"As you lot claim to be the spoils of my victory, let my first order be this: Leave this place and better yourselves, for you are not worthy." it proclaimed. "Hone your skills, your strength, and most importantly, your approach."

"Only then, will you come back. When you do, as the spoils of conquest, you may either choose to serve or to fight your conquerors. Regardless, I look forward to seeing the fruits of your labor then."

"...Those terms...we'll...we'll accept them..." Though the Bafolk looked hesitant in their actions, almost as if they were questioning the meaning behind Enkidu's words, they were complacent. With their eyes on them, Enkidu and the Golden King watched as the last individuals of the Bafolk race within the Abelion Hills left their separate ways, leaving the two alone once more.

"Enkidu...as you are the friend and companion to this King, I will not interfere with your decree here." Gilgamesh's expression was stern, yet his eyes spoke different. They seemed to be perplexed, almost as if he was staring at an enigma. "But I would like to know your reasons."

"Hm...my reasons..." Enkidu turned his eyes away from their King, and they turned towards the skies above.

Though it wanted to convey it's reason, it's emotions, once again, there was no memories to be found. Indeed, though it's very essence and abilities was that of Enkidu's, it was still a different individual.

Regardless of how infinitely close it was to the Construct of the Gods that Gilgamesh knew, it knew that it wasn't truly them. All it could feel was a tug, an emotion that was inscribed into the very essence that was Enkidu itself which moved it so.

It so dearly wanted to know, wanted to see the experiences that led to such a feeling, but for now, The Golden King demanded an answer, and it would not do to keep him waiting.

"They were mongrels indeed...but I felt regretful...as if they were reminding me of something distant which I do not understand...I thought, perhaps...perhaps it wasn't too late for them...

"...Ah well, that, and you were never really were a good judge of character outside the realm of man. No offense of course, Gil." Enkidu caught itself at the last moment, clamping it's mouth shut. It did not know where those words came from, but they were hardly appropriate.

When Enkidu said those words however, Gil's mind went back to one of the first moments he had spent with his one and only friend after their battle. It was a fierce fight, one against the Beast of the Cedar Forest, Humbaba. It's durability and ferocity was nigh unmatched, and it displayed surprising wit as well. In the end, it had taken both his and Enkidu's combined might to put the creature down.

However, it wasn't the battle itself that Gil thought back to, but the aftermath.

 _The moment of victory had_ come, _and the creature was dead. On it's grotesque head was a wreath, the flowers that composed it unstained and beautiful, a surreal combination that stood out painfully compared to the monster that wore them._

 _"It's done...finally...!" muttered Gil, withdrawing a stave from his treasury in order to heal himself. Unlike his friend, the Golden King was still partly mortal, his wounds being ones that would have already incapacitated him if not for his divine heritage._

 _Enkidu having saw that their King was alright, turned it's attention back onto the corpse of the creature. Though Humbaba was created as a representation of a "perfect human being", it was based off of the conceptions of the gods, which mostly saw humans as nothing more than servants and cattle, fit only for entertainment and tasks that they themselves couldn't be bothered to do._

 _Indeed, if that was what constituted as being "human", perhaps Humbaba would live up to it's title if one were to disregard it's terrifying form. After meeting Shamhat and later on, Gil, Enkidu could no longer see that to be the case. In the end, though Enkidu had once accompanied the creature on the order of it's creators, it seemed that conflict between them was inevitable._

 _Neither Enkidu nor Humbaba held back during their fight, and the result was before them, no doubt thanks to the efforts of itself and it's King._

 _But still..._

 _"Hey Gil...even up until the very end...it wore the Wreath I made for it..." muttered Enkidu, which drew his King's attention. "Why did it do that?"_

 _The Golden King took a look at the creature once more, then turning his attention back onto his friend before sighing._

 _"Enkidu, tell me. What does it mean to be a human?"_

 _"I..." Enkidu tried to answer, but found that it couldn't encapsulate it's thoughts into words. It knew of the brilliance that Gil was referring to, yet it could not help but feel there was still something it couldn't understand._

 _"...I'm not sure I can really speak of it in words...but you would be a perfect example, Gil."_

 _"Indeed...but it seems that the gods may had miscalculated." answered the Golden King, to Enkidu's confusion. "Hmph...though the creature we fought was a monster...Enkidu, you told me that Humbaba...it held a personality akin to that of a young girl, no?"_

 _"Yes I did...but why is that important...?"_

 _"Then it is simple. The wreath that you made for it, the time that you spent with it, the creature did not forget. It is because such an ornament, a single bunch of flowers, brought great joy to a pure heart. A joy that it would not even let the likes of you, Enkidu, to trample on."_

 _"I see..."_

 _Enkidu turned and looked around them. Much of the forest had been destroyed due to their skirmish, yet one spot remained untouched. It was a clearing, one that would have been unremarkable among the great trees that surrounded them, yet Enkidu instantly recognized it._

 _The clearing was composed of flowers, a mini garden of sorts that grew gently among the forestry, their form still swaying softly along the wind. This was the garden that it had created for Humbaba back_ then, _the very flowers that made up the wreath it wore having been picked right here._

 _"...I'm afraid I still don't understand..." admitted Enkidu, having thought about the King's words._

 _"There is still much for you to learn my friend...but I know that in time, you'll come to realize the meaning behind the words that I speak, this King will guarantee it."_

 _"Then I'll be waiting Gil..."_

Thinking back on what happened that day, and realizing the implications behind his friend's intentions, Gilgamesh chuckled a bit.

 _Hmph...to do such a favor for the likes of mongrels is beneath my tastes...but...compared to the Chains of Heaven that I knew back then...it seems that you've grown splendidly, Enkidu._

"Very well, I shall place my trust in your words. If you were able to see something within those mongrels, then perhaps they may hold some potential after all..." Gilgamesh declared.

"My thanks, Gil." replied his friend in return.

"Now then, I would like to address one more issue. It is unlike you to humor mongrels, even if they jest."

"That is true, but right now, there is still much we don't know about this world. Though it pains me to say this, it is likely that Buser, fool he may have be, knew a great deal that we don't. I figured if I gave him a chance, we'd be able to learn a bit more. And we did but..."

"Are you referring to the annoyance that the beast whipped up?"

"Yeah...if I recall, he also used two other techniques as well...Brief Seal...and Grand Power Strike, I think. I don't recall any skills of these types back in the Old World..and none of it's other kin seemed to be able to use anything similar either...Perhaps I should've been slower in my approach..."

"A meaningless task Enkidu. Though they may possess so called techniques foreign to the likes of me and you, what good did it do them? In the end, they were but mongrels, their skill worth as much as the filth that spouts from their mouths." declared the Golden King.

"A technique's value amounts to the results they produce, and I have no need for those which produces less than nothing. Your methods however, have been satisfactory thus far, and I can see that you remain interested even despite my words. Then as King, I'll give you permission. If we are to meet someone that possesses the capabilities that mongrel had, you may do with them as you wish.

Enkidu nodded pleasantly in return. While Gil wasn't wrong in this scenario, the fact remained that the two of them were still ignorant of their surroundings, and that was something they desperately wished to alleviate.

These skills that Buser demonstrated in their battle for one, stirred it's curiosity. From Enkidu's memories of the variety of skills present in the old world to the very instincts that it possessed...they all hinted at one thing; there were likely a great deal of other techniques that were of a similar type but produced far different results.

What are those other techniques? How many are there? What are their strengths? Their effects? Their limitations? Though Enkidu had intended on getting answers by allowing Buser to talk instead of just killing the beast right then and there, their fight only raised more questions.

In the Old World, it and Gil were unrivaled champions, the two of them faced monstrous beasts, bested formidable warriors, their might exalted by many as one of the strongest among the nine realms. The variety of skills and spells that they've seen were countless in number, from spells of the Super-Tier which could decimate entire regions, World Items whose effects were as unpredictable as they were potent, or foes which claimed to represent the realm around them, and yet they had managed to overcome it all.

Still, it wasn't wrong to learn. Their strength was not always present after all, and it was only thanks to Gil's stratagems and wits did they manage to progress so far within such a short time back then. If these techniques were truly as irrelevant as Gil thought, then nothing would be lost. But if that was not the case, well...

It was like Gil said, their clash was one that shook this world to it's core, and if the inhabitants had any form of understanding of the world they resided, then these hills will likely be swarmed with them soon enough. Perhaps among them there may be worthy foes and subjects, and if not that, then at the very least, potential sources of information.

If not, then it had no doubt that Gil would bore of the situation, and if there was anything that would motivate their friend, it would be that. Indeed, all it had to do now was wait.

"So. what now Gil?" asked Enkidu.

"Hm...my laughter seems to have left my throat a bit parched...while I would normally take something from the treasury...that would hardly be appropriate for our little trip. It seems I'll have to ask you for a favor once more. Take us to a tarn Enkidu, and let us partake in these lands' waters."

"Not a problem." Placing their palm onto the ground, it only took a second before they had the directions in mind. "There's a small lake around an hour's walk from here...but are you sure about this? It's likely the same lake that the mongrels used after all."

"Then I'll simply purify it's contents once we get there." replied the Golden King instantly. "Now let us go."

"If you insist Gil..."

* * *

"Hm, these back-end demi-humans aren't all too strong. I expected more, seeing the fortifications that the Roble Holy Kingdom have..." muttered a female figure, as the body of what appeared to be a snake like creature collapsed in front of a group of hooded humans.

The female in question had features one could call delicate, akin to that of a blooming flower's, though her usual clothing was covered with what appeared to be a simple cloak, but held numerous enchantments that were stealthy placed onto it. The ones behind her however, had no luxury, the majority of them clothed in the typical garbs that were required for scouts and the like.

"Framsyn-sama, with all due respect, these demi-humans may be weak, but they make up for it with their numbers." rebutted one of the figures that followed.

"Is that so? The ones that I've used in the past had a gestation period at around half a year or so. Perhaps their fertility changes with the environment..." muttered Claire. "I could see that happening...but it doesn't match up. If that's the case, the area here should be brimming with them...This is an abnormal case...but not an unwelcome one I suppose."

"Still, I was expecting things to go a lot more quicker, but the demi-humans are as dim-witted as they are weak. They don't seem to know anything..."

"T-That is unfortunate...The ones that we've sent ahead will hopefully be able to b-bring back a few that do..."

So far, Claire and her group had encountered around ten different demi-humans, all of which seemed to be independent, which meant subjugating them was an easy task. Unfortunately, even after using [Summon: Implant Seed] on them, all she heard was gibberish from most. The few that were actually able to speak their tongue had nothing relevant to say either.

There was still one more thing she could do, but it was a spell that not only required a great deal of concentration and mana, even despite the advantages of her bloodline. Still, that was to be expected, as the spell in question was her most potent spell, one of the Sixth Tier, a level of magic that was legendary throughout the known continent, with only a few confirmed individuals in the entire known continent being capable of it.

The key aspect that separated God-Kin from those of the New World was the former's potential. From birth, a variety of paths are already available for a God-Kin, including any and all potential Job Classes that those of regular blood, with some of them granting skills whose potency even exceeded some of the most sought after talents. For the magic based paths, this included the capability to learn spells that were exclusive to those Specific Job Classes.

Of course, not even spells of the Fifth to Eighth Tier were an exception, though such instances were incredibly rare, with the number of confirmed individuals being able to use Eighth Tier spells numbered less than the fingers on one hand.

This was why Claire and the rest of the Godkin were so valued in the Slane Theocracy, as they were essentially Divinity garbed in Human Flesh, an echo of the Six Great Ones that had founded the Slane Theocracy. The potential they held was something that simply could not be surpassed by mere mortals.

Claire in particular, was born with a particular affinity towards the Druid and Ranger classes, and in her current state, she held the Job Classes of High Druid and Beast Tamer, the former classified as the very representatives of nature itself. Her skill-set reflected this through her mastery of Tier Magic which invoked the plant life around her and the vital substance which could be found nearly anywhere in the world, that being water.

This coupled with the additional talent [Foresight] and her experience as a Ranger was the reason why Claire served as the current leader of the Clearwater Scripture. There was little doubt that if her skill set wasn't so specialized as it was towards the former, she would have been recruited into the Black Scripture, the elite of the Slane Theocracy, and by extension, humanity itself.

"I will be invoking the area around us. Do keep watch and make sure no one gets near alright?" At Claire's words, the other figures obliged and distanced themselves.

Stabbing the staff's tail into the ground, Claire uttered an incantation to herself right as the circles of magic whirled to life around her, their numbers and patterns seldom seen in the New World. This was to be expected, as spell she was about to invoke was in the level of genuine miracles, the zenith of possibility for mankind.

"I call upon the essence of life at this moment! With my intentions lay bare to you, I ask for the answers to my desires! [Prophecy Upon Nature's Oracle] !"

In the next moment, the scenery changed as the plant life in the area began to move, unnatural winds appearing seemingly out of nowhere. In the next moment, a presence could be felt, one whose heaviness was more than apparent to even the hooded figures, as many of them collapsed to the ground while others shuddered.

And as soon as it came, it ended, as everything returned to normal only a few seconds after the spell's invocation, but to those that bore witness to it, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that years were shaved off their lifespan.

It was during that duration that all of them felt something, a feeling that seemed to have came from their very instincts as human beings. This wasn't the first time that Claire had used this spell in their presence, and when she did, the effects always came with an eerie feeling, akin to what one would call a sudden chill.

This however, was completely different. Some of the Scripture's members were knocked out while others trembled. The only one who seemed to be alright was the spell caster herself, but it was clear even she was disturbed. After all, in that moment, they had felt it. To call it fear did it no justice, for fear could be overcome with sufficient courage.

This was an utter feeling of terror and hopelessness that transcended such boundaries, an emotion that had engraved itself into their very souls. It was a feeling of irrelevance multiplied by a factor that was incomprehensible, as if they had bore witness to a glimpse of something that humans could not understand.

If it wasn't for the magic that Claire had used on them during their initiation into the Scripture, most of them would have likely killed themselves right then and there.

Claire in particular, was lost for words. The spell was successful, and in that brief moment, the information that she desired was given to her, though it was cryptic. Normally, she would have voiced her complaints, but she knew better in this case.

[Prophecy Upon Nature's Oracle] was a last resort, though despite it's costs, the benefits spoke for themselves. Usually, images would appear in her head upon casting it, specifically the scenes seen by the plant life within a radius of a few kilometers from the casting location, all of them relevant to whatever her current task was. In addition, there was no specified time limit either, meaning that it did not matter if the images were an hour or centuries old, as long as they were relevant, they would appear.

The only thing that Claire did have to take into account was when and where to use it, but for this specific situation, that was a no-brainer.

In the few cases which numbered within single digits, Claire had recalled receiving some sort of message as well, a voice of sorts which seemed to be hers, yet possessed information that she would have no other way of knowing. This one however, was a first.

Upon using the spell, her awareness of the world around her seemingly ceased, and for a moment there was nothing but silence. After that however, Claire found herself assaulted by winds whose ferocity was unmatched among anything she had known prior. She could see the sight of **_something_** ahead, but this was the least of her worries as she was struggling to even breathe. As the agony continued, an unmistakable voice echoed through her head.

 _ **The Twilight of A World's Tree Passes, yet from beyond they descend**_

 _ **He Who Rends the Star of Creation and She Who Binds the Heavens**_

 _ **A Union Formed, and so it is declared, the return of Old with the Encroachment of the New**_

 _ **The Two Shall Meld, and so will begin, the dawn of an Age long passed.**_

These were the cryptic words that she heard before the spell's effects ended, her consciousness returned. As it did, her memories of what she experienced began to fade. The message that it conveyed however, she had no doubt would remain until the end of time.

"F-Framsyn-Sama, may we ask you what you saw?"

"I..." Claire quickly shook her head and composed herself. She was the leader of the Clearwater Scripture, an elite task force of the Slane Theocracy. It wouldn't do if she was unnerved, even if the news warranted it.

"I think I've figured out the reason why we were sent here...Y-You lot should rejoice, you know? If we're lucky, we may be able to see Divinity given form."

"T-Truly? There are Godkin in the area? Could this be part of the sign that Raymond-sama spoke of?"

"Perhaps. Irregardless, we are to be on full alert now." As she spoke, Claire used [Message]. "Vanguard Squadron, are things going well on your side?"

"Framsyn-sama, it is an honor! We are due to arrive at your location soon, I believe you'll be quite happy with our findings!"

Around five minutes later, a full squad of similarly clothed figures emerged from the trees. What was even more remarkable however, was the horned creature that five of them dragged forward, entrapped in what appeared to be a net made from magical energies.

"On our scouting trip, we found this one hidden in a nearby cave. As it was asleep, we ambushed it, but the beast fought ferociously even after waking up. Unfortunately numbers two and eight didn't survive, but we were finally able to knock it out thanks to their sacrifice."

"This creature...is it a type of beastman? I haven't seen one in around these parts so far. Are you sure it can even talk?"

"Y-Yes! During our battle with it, the creature grunted and roared, but it was able to speak coherently too, albeit in a savage manner befitting of your presence, Framsyn-sama..."

"Indeed, but right now, this will do." Claire walked forward and examined the unconscious creature. "Hm...the creature's legs seems to be charred. The wound isn't that fresh either. Are you saying that a creature like this was able to kill our men?"

"I-It was already wounded!?" exclaimed the figure. During the battle, the creature that they fought was quick and deadly, having taken two lives by it's sheer speed and ferocity before the rest of them kept their distance, the mages bombarding it with [Sleep] while the remaining warriors parried it's attacks.

"M-My apologies Framsyn-sama! We did our best! Truly!"

"Oh? Then I suppose it can't be helped then." replied Claire, knowing that he was not lying. Though the group she sent out were not specialists in combat like the Holocaust or Sunlight Scripture, losing their members to an attack by a single beastman, much less an injured one was still an insult in itself.

Once they were finished with their business here, she looked forward to replacing them.

Now then...[Ensnare] ." What appeared to be roots emerged from the ground, wrapping around the creature's body and limbs as the net that had ensnared it was replaced with new bindings. The spell's effects were apparently painful as the creature's eyes snapped open, and the first thing it did was scream in anger.

"Don't bother. I've used this spell against many of your kind, and none have broken out so far, you will be no different."

"A-Argh more humans!? You'll regret this!" shouted the creature in return.

"So you can talk, that's good, and no, I don't think I will. In fact, I think this will be the start to a wonderful but short relationship. [Summon: Implant Seed]."

As Claire finished casting her spell, a small plant rose from the soil in front of the creature, only as it bloomed, a needle like appendage laid in the middle of the flower. It then fired, the appendage possessing a sharpness that stabbing straight into the flesh, through the thick fur between the creature's eyes was a non-issue.

It howled in pain once more, but that lasted less than a moment as it's cries lessened, it's movements decreasing in distress until the creature finally slumped.

"Rise and shine demi-human, I haven't got all day." shouted Claire, and in response, the creature almost instantly jerked up.

"A s y ou wish. W hat is it you desire master...?" The creature's speech slurred but it seemed to have fixed itself after a moment.

"For starters, tell me about how you got that wound on your leg. Give me the full details and leave nothing out."

And so for the next few minutes, the creature, now identified as a member of the Bafolk species, explained to it's new master everything that had transpired, from it narrowly escaping death at the hands of two adventurers, to the Golden Disks which chased after it soon after, the creature only managing to escape after it had tripped and fallen down one of the taller hills in the distance, causing it to lose consciousness in the process.

"So this leader of yours, Tugah if I recall, is he the chieftain of your race?" asked Claire with interest, though said intrigue was more so focused on the information presented earlier.

"No, that title would belong to Buser...However, Tugah is a close equal to Buser in sheer power, yet those two adventurers disposed of him and the rest of my kin there in an instant...As it stands now, it is likely that Buser is dead too..."

"I see...so that's why these hills were so quiet despite it's reputation..." replied Claire, annoyed. "These adventurers...if they were able to kill off an entire region's worth of beastman...have the other Kingdoms made their move already...?"

Though the Adventurer's Guilds of the surrounding nations held restrictions on their adventurers in order to prevent inter-human conflict among their members, this situation was different.

It was likely that this area was now designated as "ruins" of sorts by the Governing Parties following the incident, which meant that any and all adventurers that were interested in scouring the area would be free to do for the next week, at the very least. Judging by the strength that these two adventurers showed, it was likely that they were of the Adamantite Rank. If there were already individuals as exceptional as those here, who was to say that there couldn't be others that followed as well?

Adventurers of such a rank were competent and capable, noteworthy enough that the Theocracy had a detailed file on any and all Adamantite ranked adventurers that operated in the surrounding nations as it was plausible that some of them possibly held similar bloodlines to the Godkin, which made them literal heroes and legends in the making. While she had no doubt that the Black Scripture would be capable of dealing with these two and more thanks to their equipment, Claire and her Clearwater Scripture held no such advantage.

"I trust that all of you have some means of using [Invisibility] on hand?" asked Claire towards the other figures. The rest of her Scripture nodded, as some were able to cast the spell themselves, while others took out a scroll that they could use.

"Good, from here on forward, we'll tread onward with it's effects while keeping our distance. A confrontation with Adamantite ranked adventurers is something I'd like to avoid, irregardless of their politics. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes Framsyn-sama! However...assuming that they are capable of detecting us nonetheless...what shall we do?" In response to the figure's words, Claire retrieved a pouch from her side. Opening it's contents, the rest of the Scripture was able to see an abundance of platinum coins in it.

"If there is one thing that all adventurers are motivated by, it's coinage. A small fraction of the amount Raymond-sama has provided me should be more than enough to pay off any adventurers if need be."

Of course, she had not forgotten the other part of the mission that the Cardinal of Earth had entrusted her with. Platinum coins were exceedingly rare and valuable, and only a few is enough to buy an entire village. If there were any exceptional individuals that she fancied, bringing them back to the Theocracy would be easy so long as she paid them for their time.

What happens after was none of her concern as Claire was sure that the Cardinals would be able to work things out with them, irregardless of their positions. However, if they were stubborn...well, she would just have to tie up any loose ends by force, if necessary.

"Now then...while having something of your caliber as a summon would fancy many, I'm afraid your kind simply just won't do for me. Thus, you have my permission to die, beastman."

As Claire uttered those words, blood immediately gushed from the the creature's eyes and nostrils as it cried out in pain, it's head squirming desperately for a brief moment before the Bafolk went limp. The figures that had watched its death soon disappeared from view and after that, they were gone.

* * *

"So Kelart, why did you call me and Calca-sama here? While I cannot speak for Her Majesty, I'm pretty busy dealing with the greenhorns." The voice belonged to a woman in armor who held a serious expression, clad in white armor with a sword at her wrist while she dragged another which was wrapped in robes, struggling to even move the clothed blade.

"I even brought along that sword like you asked. Making the girl give it up was a pain though..."

"Remedios, there's no need to be so harsh. Though, I'm quite interested in what you have to say as well Kelart. It's not like you to arrange a meeting in such a half-hazard fashion." retorted the girl besides the former. Her words held an elegant tone to it, one which was synonymous with her appearance which radiated with brilliance and beauty.

"My apologies for calling you two over on such short notice Calca-sama, Nee-sama, but it's imperative that we address the matter at hand as soon as possible." replied the final person, a female which held similar features to the armored woman, though younger and more delicate.

The three of them were arguably the most important individuals in the nation known as the Roble Holy Kingdom. The first was Remedios Custodio, the knight which held the title of "Strongest Paladin of the Holy Kingdom", her sister Kelart Custodio being the one that had organized this meeting. The final figure was the current ruler of the Roble Holy Kingdom, the Holy Queen, Calca Bessaraz.

"Hey Kelart, you've made sure that nobody can eavesdrop on us right? By the looks of it, this seems serious..."

"Who do you think I am Nee-sama? I'm the High Priestess of the Holy Roble Kingdom! Of course I did!" Kelart seemed flustered at Remedios's comment but she quickly composed herself. "A-Anyways, just give me the sword."

Remedios nodded before dropping the blade in front of Kelart in an exhausted fashion, though the blade fell gently on the ground un-befitting it's apparent weight in the former's eyes. The latter was annoyed at her sister's carelessness but ignored it for now, instead unwrapping what was before her.

The blade before them was beautiful, one which held a silver luster and shine that illuminated the rather gloomy surroundings that the three were meeting in. It's design was akin to that of a simple long sword, a blade which one of the greenhorns that had returned from that expedition carried. The blade was anything but however, judging by the brilliance that it bore.

"Now let's see...[All Appraisal: Magical Item] !" Upon casting the spell on the weapon before her, Kelart's eyes widened in surprise to the point where she involuntarily took a step away from it.

"It's worse than I thought...this sword...it's...no, calling it a sword may not even do it justice...!"

"So what, the sword is special or something?" asked Remedios, clueless as to the implications of her younger sister's words. "I don't see why you'd need magic to know that."

"Now now, let's have Kelart explain first..." said Calca in turn.

"No, you don't understand...this blade...it's a peerless treasure to say the very least!" replied Kelart angrily, much to Remedios and Calca's surprise. "If the weapons spoke of in legends are more than that, then this blade must be among their ranks..."

"Okay, and your point is...?" asked Remedios in a deadpanned manner.

"Nee-sama, judging by your reaction...did you know this?!"

"Not to the same extent as you Kelart, but yeah, I knew the blade was special. Around a few days prior, right when that girl came back...if I recall, her name was Elena...I had her duel against some of the newer Paladins in order to see if she was worthy of a promotion or not. Needless to say, that sword was able to cut through anything that it came in contact with like a blade through butter, so much so that I had to ban the girl from using it. In all my years of experience, I've never seen something so absurd. If that's not a special blade, then I don't know what is."

"That...sounds quite dangerous Remedios, are you sure her opponents are alright?" asked Calca, concerned.

"Yeah, the first one suffered a light cut across his chest, but that girl was able to control the sword splendidly, which is surprising considering it's weight and her build...The armor and swords though...that's going to be a pain to replace..."

"And why am I only hearing this now? Nee-sama, why did you not see it fit to inform me or Calca-sama of something **_this_** important immediately?!" Kelart was clearly angry, but Remedios still couldn't understand why.

"I mean, isn't this good for us? Though the girl's awareness of her surroundings is lacking, her skill with this blade is excellent. I'm actually surprised that I didn't notice it earlier. At the current rate things are going, she'll make an excellent addition to the Paladins Order in about a year's time."

"Nee-sama...this is why I tell you to study more. You recall the blade that you wield no?" In response, Remedios drew the blade at her wrist. The blade's name was Safarlisia, one of the four holy swords that are regarded as national treasures by the Roble Holy Kingdom.

"This sword...it has no elemental affinity or special ability from what I can see...but I've never heard of this material before...and the cutting power...it's absurd...! Imagine the enhanced [Holy Strike] technique that you can perform with Safarlisia, only it has neither the alignment based limitations nor the time limit. But even more important than that...the blade has a designated owner engraved onto it..." she continued. "Elena Quirós, is that her name?"

"Yea I think it is..." To be honest though, Remedios had no idea, but it was best to just nod for now, else her younger sister lecture her again on such mundane matters...

"This sword has designated it's own wielder...this is unprecedented...but why would this be needed?" muttered Kelart. "...Nee-sama, I would like it if you could test something. I should have a sword lying around here somewhere. Take it and try to strike this blade as hard as you can with it."

Remedios did as asked and sure enough, a sword was hanging on one of the walls around them, though it was more of a decorative piece rather than one for in battle. Still, she took it down and drew the blade out of it's scabbard as asked. With a hard swing, she swung it towards the blade's edge, fully expecting the sword she wielded to be sliced cleanly.

Instead, her sword seemingly bounced off, the edge of the blade that astonished even Kelart amounting to that of a blunt object. Remedios was surprised at this notion, as was Calca, but Kelart's expression showed that she expected such an outcome.

"It's as I thought. Nee-sama, you've seen this blade cut through the equipment of our Paladins, and the info that I obtained indicates that as well, yet at this moment, this blade is blunt. You also said that the sword was heavy too right?" To that Remedios nodded. "The most likely scenario...is that this blade's capabilities are sealed off except to the designated owner..."

"I see...I can understand why you would consider that concerning Kelart." said Calca in turn.

Weapons no matter how powerful, was just that. No matter how powerful a blade was, so long as a sufficiently skilled wielder appeared, theoretically anyone that met such criteria could use it. Even the four holy swords that they possessed were no exception, having been passed down across generations by their respective rulers, passed between the hands of numerous paladins.

Only in legends were there items and weapons that could only be used by those that were chosen, the latter often serving as a tool to represent something greater, such as a prophecy or authority possessed only by their wielders.

It was now evident that this blade likely belonged in the latter group, the ramifications of such could have drastic consequences on the already fragile political status of the Roble Holy Kingdom, and the very legitimacy of Calca's rule.

"Indeed, should the girl ever hold any ambitions, it's likely that she can use this to her advantage. No matter how unsubstantiated her claims may be, there will no doubt be supporters, all with their own reasons and motives, but supporters nonetheless. I don't think I need to go any further right?"

"Ah, so you're scared of a possible rebellion then!" said Remedios, having finally realized the conclusion that her younger sister was alluding to. "While I don't think she's the type of person to do that...it is a valid concern I guess. What do you suppose we do then?"

"First, we must keep this blade out of her hands. The less people who know about it, the better. Then, with the justification that she has proven herself capable enough to return from a failed scouting mission against all odds, we promote and her out as part of the Reconnaissance operations. Without this sword and given her lack of experience in such a field, we'll likely not hear from her ever again."

Once Kelart finished explaining her plan, silence followed.

"...I cannot accept this Kelart. My goal has always been to grant happiness to our citizens, to make this a country where nobody has to cry. Such a plan against an innocent...is not something I approve of!" declared Calca harshly.

"I ask of you to reconsider Calca-sama! Something like this may not seem like much now, but it may become a genuine threat in the future! If the South uses this to their advantage and instigate a civil war, the implications will be dire. This is not even considering what the demi-humans will do in response." rebutted Kelart. "The girl is a soldier, and it is her duty have to lay down her life if it is for the greater good. Think of the countless citizens potentially at risk here Calca-sama! If we must sacrifice the life of one to potentially save the lives of many, is that not a fair trade?"

"You may have a point...but I cannot agree with your methods Kelart. I'm sorry."

"I gotta agree with Calca-sama here as well in this case. The girl's done nothing wrong as far as I know. It would be wrong to kill her for circumstances beyond her control..."

"I should have expected this from you two..." Kelart was clearly frustrated but she relented before sighing. "It's frustrating...but at the same time, refreshing I suppose...So what do you two propose we do?"

"Hm...Why not support her? From what Remedios has to say about the girl, she seems amicable. Old Purple should be retiring soon...If she could bring out this blade's full potential, I wouldn't mind appointing her a position among the Nine Colors." Kelart and Remedios was surprised at Calca's suggestion though before the latter could refute, she continued.

"Of course, she'll have to go through the same training and vetting process as all the other members. As a compromise, I'll leave the latter task to you Kelart, and the former to Remedios. It will likely take upwards to a decade before she is worthy, and I trust that by then, her loyalties will be clear. If the signs of what you fear come to pass...you have my permission to act accordingly..."

"There's risks to this...but if it's your personal request, Calca-sama...then so be it."

"Ah it's finally settled! Poltics really isn't my thing..." Remedios let out a sigh of relief now that the issue at hand has been resolved. "Still, I do wonder...where did she find such a sword?"

"We'll find out in time. Perhaps it has something to do with that phenomenon that occurred over a week ago...though at this point, it's just speculation..." Kelart thought back to the other matter at hand, but it wouldn't do to disclose that information yet...

"Regardless, thank you for listening to my plea you two..." said Calca finally with a bow, much to to the surprise of the two Custodio siblings. "I know it's not the most efficient or easy method of rule...but if we are to achieve it...the dream of a nation basked in happiness...we must first act as an example for others. Thank you for believing in me...even if my intentions may come off as childish..."

"Calca-sama, though I cannot deny the naivety in your desires...it is something that I also can't help but admire. So please, never lose sight of your ideals because if we didn't have those that shine as bright as you...the world would be a much darker place."

"I don't really have a lot of fancy words like my sister does...but yeah, I agree!"

"You two...from the bottom of my heart...thank you."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **First off, I'm glad I was able to get this out before the year ended, so Happy New Years.**

 **As for the contents of the chapter, I'm still setting things up hence why the other scenes besides Gil's are a bit long. Once things are set into motion, the focus will shift almost solely on Gil and Enkidu's perspectives until it is plot relevant to change it again.**

 **Personally though, it is in my opinion that one of the key aspects that make Overlord interesting is because of the setting and the way Ainz interacts with it and vise versa. That, and the heavy DnD influence with the character designs and amazing illustrations, hence why I'm trying to build up the setting as I am now in reference to the former.**

 **I truly do hope that I'm not being too excessive about it. I've still got much to learn as a writer so any constructive criticism there is appreciated.**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. Hopefully I won't keep you (and me) waiting too long for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Fate and Overlord nor any of the spin offs related to it nor am I associated with any of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 ** _A Week Prior_**

"Your Majesty, how goes the request that you had Baron Earnest make? Have there been any takers?" Fluder's tone was calm, but Jircniv could see that the man was anxious.

"Unfortunately, none of the noteworthy Worker groups have accepted. At the rate things are, we may have to do this through proper channels..."

"I see...may I ask why this is the case, Your Majesty?" asked Fluder, disappointed.

"Most of them complained about the risks that were involved versus the rewards" replied Jircniv. "The promised payment was at least two hundred gold coins per relic brought back, with additional coins depending on the quality of the item. From what I gathered, the primary complaint is that the Abelion Hills is too dangerous of a place to venture for a job with few prospects and a payout they deem to small..."

"Hm...so what are their demands then?"

"An up-front payment. Somewhere between one hundred to two hundred fifty gold coins. I don't think I need to explain why this isn't feasible, right Gramps?"

Fluder could only shake his head in disappointment, though he understood why this was the case. Even fifty gold coins was no small amount, as it was the equivalent of a year's salary for new recruits in the Imperial Army. If such a large amount was offered as an up-front payment, this would no doubt raise suspicions.

They had intended to delegate the task onto a disgraced baron in an effort to shift responsibility away from them, but nobility these days weren't exactly well off, no doubt thanks to Jircniv's actions during his bid for power. Unfortunately, limiting the payout was a necessity when doing this.

However, while Fluder as an adviser of the King understood this, the Fluder as a practitioner and scholar of magic, was enraged. This was a once in a lifetime chance to peer into the abyss that was magic, and yet they would reject such a opportunity for meager coins? Preposterous!

If it wasn't for his duties as Court Magician in addition to the amount of political influence and responsibility that he held, Fluder would have made the trip himself. The reason why they were delegating the task to workers right now instead of the Adventurer's Guild was because of time.

Fluder had no doubt that by the time the Adventurer's Guild approved of the request, other parties such as the Slane Theocracy will have cleaned the area out already. Thus, they had to act now.

"Ah that reminds me, I did see something interesting." Jircniv's words perked Fluder's attention. "If I recall, you had a personal apprentice that was part of the Furt family right?"

"You are referring to Arche Eeb Rile Furt right? Did you find something about her?"

Among all his apprentices, the one that showed the most promise in Fluder's eyes was her. Not only did she have the same [All Seeing Eyes] as he did, but an extremely young age of seven when she had been his student, Arche had been able to use 1st Tier Magic easily.

Words could not describe how absurd such a feat was, for not even Fluder himself had not been able to comprehend the basics until he was ten years old, and as far as he knew, his magical talent and prowess was comparable to a member of the Thirteen Heroes. For someone like Arche however, he was confident that if she had stayed under his tutelage, she would have eventually reached the 5th Tier if not higher...

Unfortunately, after Jircniv had ascended to the throne, the girl had left the Imperial Magical Academy, likely as a result of Jircniv's purging of the noble houses. While the Furt House was by no means a threat, their title had still been stripped from them in the crossfire. Though he had always wanted to ask either Jircniv or the girl's parents as to the girl's whereabouts, there was never an opportunity to do such, until now.

"Yeah, I did. Among the Worker groups which expressed their initial interest in the request, The worker group Foresight had her name listed among their roster. I would have glossed over her if not for her surname. It's not everyday you see a worker of nobility, and at such a young age too."

Hearing these words, Fluder's heart wailed. Someone with a talent comparable if not greater than his own forced into such a low position...it was jarring to say the very least. It was a terrible waste of potential and Fluder not only pitied the girl, but felt anger for her as well. With proper guidance, the girl would have ascended to his level in the near future and if she went above and beyond that...

Even if Fluder died right then and there, he would be happy. Not only would his legacy be secured, but through the girl's methods and approach, even he may even be able gain a newer insight into the abyss of magic before his life's end. Not to mention he would finally surpass Rigrit as well...

No, this simply wouldn't do. Her potential was too great to be wasted like this. He had to do something.

It was at this moment that an idea emerged.

"Jircniv, I wish to meet with her in private. If you may, could you tell me where the Headquarters of this...Foresight group is? Worry not, I'll be back before the dusk comes."

"Wow, you're gonna fetch her personally?" asked Jircniv, surprised.

"Indeed. At the same time, I also wish to delegate this task to her."

"Two birds with one stone eh? Well alright. I'm pretty sure their headquarters is in this city. I'll have the information for you within an hour. Make sure you conceal yourself properly alright Gramps?"

With a nod, Fluder left the the throne room. If he recalled, the girl should be around seventeen now.

 _Time truly does fly by, doesn't it...?_

* * *

Inside the building that only a few knew as the headquarters of the worker group Foresight, it's members spoke over a table. The leader of this group and the loudest of the bunch was Hekkeran Termite, while Imina berated him for his eccentricity. Sitting quietly but keen on listening nonetheless were Roberdyck Goltron and Arche Eeb Rile Furt.

It was a rarity that the entirety of Foresight was present, as often one or more of it's members would be out on a task. Life for Workers consisted of long and tedious tasks, as they not only had to live up to the expectations that the lifestyle of an adventurer demanded, but also do all of the work that would normally be delegated to institutions such as the Adventurer's Guild themselves. The fact that everyone was present meant that things were going well for them.

"Hm, there really isn't much requests huh..." muttered Hekkeran, annoyed.

"What did you expect? It's not exactly an active season afterall!" replied Imina as if she was speaking the obvious. "Besides, we're not exactly low on funds right? A little break is fine!"

"Now now, do remember that the yearly war with the Re-Estize Kingdom is coming soon." The idea brought Roberdyck little joy, but it was to be nonetheless. "If tradition goes, we'll likely have to clean out some of the undead on those plains."

"Oh right, I almost forgot. But isn't that two months away, at least?"

"Which is why we take it easy and prepare! This is basic stuff Hekkeran, I thought you'd know that much."

"Ah well...when it comes to coins, you can never have enough. Shame that the only request available was that one."

"The payment wasn't that bad. Was it really that bad of a request?" asked Arche suddenly.

"Yea, I'm afraid it was Arche." replied Hekkeran instantly. "Not only was there no deposit, but the only way for us to get any coin at all is if we actually find something in those hills, which I'm doubtful any of us will be able to do. Not to mention its filled with all sorts of strong demi-humans there. Many people, adventurers and workers alike have died there you know?"

The Abelion Hills had a notorious reputation, as it was well known that those hills were home to varying tribes of demi-humans, many of which were hostile to humans. The problem was bad enough that the Roble Holy Kingdom, a territory known for their excellent paladins and well-trained soldiers, had to invest resources to build a wall to keep the demi-humans at bay.

It didn't help that many of the Workers that had been sent there for varying reasons never returned, a fact that everyone in Foresight except Arche knew. Thus, any job that involved those hills were often avoided by adventurers and workers alike, unless the rewards were substantial. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case here.

"I see...I wasn't aware of the circumstances. I apologize for speaking out."

"Don't worry about it Arche, just enjoy the break for now and work when the time comes!"

Though the rest of the group was cheerful, Arche's smile was but a facade. Her situation was one which only worsened with time, the result of her reckless parents spending money which they didn't have. She was sure that if she did not eliminate the debt her parents held entirely, they would only increase it until it reached unmanageable heights.

If it was just her parents that suffered the burden, she wouldn't care as much, but her two younger sisters, Kuuderika and Ureirka, their livelihood was affected as well. It angered Arche that her family couldn't even understand something so simple, their eyes blinded by a foregone past. She swore she would take her sisters and leave if they kept this up, but first, she would have to pay off her family's debt. The fact that she was indirectly enabling the actions of her parents angered her, but there was nothing she could do.

Before she could think on it further, a knock was heard at the door. Hekkeran along with the rest of the group were surprised, as few actually knew where their headquarters were despite their reputation. Arche in particular was worried. Had the debt collectors found her sanctum?

Foresight and it's members along with her sisters, these were the only joys that Arche had left. Were her parents' foolishness going to strip her of that too?

After some hesitation, Hekkeran opened the door, only to reveal a cloaked figure, their facial features obscured by both their cloak and some type of magic. The figure turned their head towards Arche and looked straight at her for a moment before sighing, seemingly in relief.

"It seems you're here after all, Arche Eeb Rile Furt. That is good, I was afraid that I may have wasted my time coming out here, but luckily that is not the case." The man entered upon seeing the girl, much to Hekkeran's surprise.

"Hey! First you come to our base uninvited and now you're barging in like this? Who the hell do you think you are?" shouted Hekkeran, quickly grabbing the figure and pulling the hood off their head.

When the figure's face was revealed, the entirety of Foresight had different reactions. Imina and Roberdyck gasped in surprise while Arche's eyes widened. Hekkeran was at a loss of words and quickly walked in front of the man before he gasped as well.

"F-Fluder Paradyne-sama!?"

"No need for the formalities, I'm not here on official business..." muttered the mage in return.

"Although I am honored that the Court Magician himself would come and visit us, I also find that improbable. I mean no disrespect if it is really you Paradyne-sama, but can you please prove that it's you?"

"Hm? A valid concern I suppose. Arche, look at me and tell your...teammates what you see."

"I-I don't quite believe it myself...but it's him. There is only one person in the Empire that has reached the 6th Tier of Magic..." muttered Arche,

"Indeed. It seems you've reached the 3rd Tier all by yourself. Good work." Though Fluder was calm on the outside, he was ecstatic. The girl had managed to reach the 3rd Tier all the way from the 1st Tier...all by herself and only in ten years time too!

Having seen the girl's growth personally, all of his doubts were gone. If she had remained under his tutelage, Fluder was now sure that she would be approaching the 5th Tier about now. He could no longer afford to have her staying here to waste her talent like this.

"P-Paradyne-sama, n-now that w-we know it's you, would you c-care for some tea?" asked Hekkeran nervously. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe that the Court Magician himself would be visiting them.

"I thank you for your generosity, but it is unneeded. Do you have a room available? I wish to speak with Arche privately for a few moments."

"Y-Yea, give us a sec."

After a few minutes worth of scurrying, Fluder and Arche found themselves sitting at a table across eachother in the Guest Room, with most of the clutter that had been building up there having just been moved out. Arche was clearly embarrassed but she did her best to hide it while Fluder could care less.

"[Deafen Noise] . With that we can begin." said Fluder. "To start, I think you understand why I'm here right?"

"Yes...While I am immensely grateful that you would come all the way here to get me...I'm afraid I cannot go back to the academy." replied Arche bluntly.

"I see...would you tell me your reasons then?"

"At the moment...I'm afraid I don't have the money to attend. Even if I did...there are other responsibilities that take precedent."

"Would these responsibilities you speak of involve your sisters?"

"H-How did you..."

"The position of Headmaster in the Imperial Magic Academy and Court Wizard of the Imperial Court holds a great deal of influence Arche. Gathering information such as this is child's play if I have the intention to do so."

"If you already know all of that...what do you want of me, teacher?"

"I could ask you the same question Arche. As for what I want, I would like to take you under my wing again." replied Fluder instantly. "Your level of talent is wasted as a worker. Though I commend your efforts and progress over these ten years, this only makes my heart weep for the potential that was lost. It was foolish of me to leave you then, for I suspect that you'd be approaching the 5th Tier by now had you spent that time under my tutelage."

"You already know I can't do that in my current position..."

In response to Arche's words, Fluder took out a bag from under his coat, placing it on the table. Upon opening it, Arche saw that it was filled to the brim with golden coins. The pouch itself was large and heavy, and it was likely Fluder had casted [Lightening] on it's contents in order to carry it here. Just by looking at the bag she could tell, there were likely at least two-hundred coins inside it.

"If it is an issue of coinage, then you may have all of this. If even this much is not enough then I can always get more. As for the cost of being a student, you can forget about that as well. I have served as headmaster for three generations but I fear that my life is near it's end despite my efforts. Thus, I intend to raise you as my successor."

"W-Wha..."

The position of Headmaster was a heavy position, one which could be said to bear the responsibility of the entire Baharuth Empire's magical future on their shoulders. Thus, it was only natural that Fluder Paradyne held this position, for he was the wisest and strongest magic caster within the entire empire, and possibly the known world too. Yet this man wanted to give her such a position?

"I am flattered by your words...but even still, the responsibility of such a position is too great for me to bear. I cannot in good faith, accept your request."

Upon hearing Arche's words, Fluder expression remained unchanged but his frustrations grew. This girl had the potential to reach his level of strength and not only that, but the time to possibly even surpass him and gaze deeper into the abyss of magic, and yet she would choose something as trivial as family?! The very idea was absurd, for bonds were temporary, coming and going as time passes, but talent was absolute. The very thought baffled him, for what greater pleasure could one have than to master the world around them down to it's very laws?

Still, he supposed it was just youthful ignorance and naivety. The girl was only seventeen after all, once she develops her skills more, she'll come to understand his words. For now, he just needed to put her on the right path.

"Your devotion to family is admirable but in your current state what can you do? Taking these jobs as a worker, how much coin do you earn? In your current profession you could die at any moment, and leave your siblings with nothing." refuted Fluder. "And even if you pay off your debts and leave your parents behind, how will you take care of your siblings? As a worker, you have neither the time nor energy to care for them, nor will you even have the money to support them in the long term."

"I..." Despite her anger, Arche could not refute any of Fluder's words.

"However, as my disciple and my successor, not only will you better your skills, but you will also gain the means to provide for your siblings even if you're away! Your talents are enough that given time, you will definitely be able to reach the 5th Tier and when you do, you will have the world at your fingertips! No longer will you need to live in disgrace as a fallen noble, no longer will you have to struggle day in and day out just to make ends meet. Your might and name will be known throughout the empire and beyond, and you'll no longer have to fear for the life of either yourself or your siblings. "

"Think about it clearly Arche. Would you like your sisters to ignorantly remember you as the sister who took them away to a life where every day is nothing but a desperate struggle just to survive, or for them to remember you as the Future Headmaster of the Baharuth Empire, the person who single-handedly raised the Furt family from disgrace?"

Seeing Arche's face, Fluder knew that he had convinced the girl. The most important characteristic about dedication is the lengths one would go for it. So long as Arche Eeb Rile Furt loved her siblings, she would do whatever she needed to in order to keep them safe. Now all he had to do was seal the deal...

"Now I understand that this is a lot to drop onto you, so I will give you time to think it over. In the meantime, if you accept my proposal, I'd like you to take up Baron Earnest's proposal, but as my disciple instead. I am confident that with your talents and experience, you will be successful. Upon your return, you may head straight towards the Ministry of Magic and report your findings to me directly." said Fluder finally, taking from his pocket what appeared to be a golden plate of sorts. "This medallion represents the will of the Imperial Court Wizard of the Bahruth Empire, Fluder Paradyne. If anyone gives you trouble, both in the empire and outside it, show them it. As for the gold here...consider it a down payment for your time and your efforts."

"And...if I don't accept?" asked Arche, though she clearly hesitated.

"Then you can speak your reasons to me then. Unfortunately though, a myriad of affairs await me back at the Ministry, so I will have to say goodbye for now. I look forward to seeing you soon."

With that, Fluder simply disappeared from the room after a few magical circles appeared, Arche having recognized it as the 5th Tier spell [Teleportation]. With a sigh, she took the bag of gold coins and the medallion with her, returning to the main room where the rest of her group waited.

To say she wasn't tempted by the offer would be incorrect. Initially, she had no intention on accepting Fluder's deal, as it would indirectly result in her incurring a debt to the man. From the memories of him and following the interaction today, she could tell that Fluder Paradyne was a pragmatic person, and one who had no reason to lie on the subject due to his obsessions with magic. Even so, she would not follow in the footsteps of her parents. Once Fluder had brought up those other points though...Arche had no choice but to consider it.

To take his deal however, she would have to leave Foresight. While most workers wouldn't care due to the cutthroat nature of the occupation, the worker group known as Foresight was an exception. Though few others knew, this group was the closest thing she had to genuine friendship and even a family. From the brash but genuine antics of Hekkeran, to the noble and kind heart that Roberdyck held, and finally Imina's sternful but well meaning lectures, in the span of two short years, these three had provided Arche with comforting moments in her life she would never forget.

If she left Foresight now, their group would essentially be crippled, yet what else could she do? In her current circumstances, the only thing she could do was come clean about the whole mess. Thus, when she left the room and came out to an anxious but concerned trio, she told them everything. From her current financial circumstances to her past as a Noble and disciple of Fluder's.

"So that's why Fluder came all the way here...to think...our Arche was such a bigshot! Hah, I always knew we were lucky to have you with us!" laughed Hekkeran. "But still...that Fluder...he really gave you a hard deal, didn't he?"

'Well duh! Don't you remember when we were struggling to find a fourth member, and Arche just appeared out of the blue for us? That in itself was a miracle!" added Imina.

"I'd concur. Indeed, it was as if God was telling us to form a team. For your situation though..." Roberdyck felt nothing but pity for Arche as did the other members. None of this was her fault, yet the responsibility of the problem fell onto her. "I can see why you wanted to take up that request. Every second wasted could mean a higher debt right?"

"Why don't you just take your sisters and leave those deadbeats behind?" asked Imina.

"I can't do that yet...Knowing them, I doubt they will be able to dig themselves out of debt by themselves. If I took my sisters and ran, the debt collectors will no doubt come after me next once they realize the situation. What follows after..." muttered Arche in return.

In truth, she had considered doing this years ago, but she knew that if the law wasn't on her side, it wouldn't take very long for the authorities to hunt her down. Such was the nature of inherited debt. Thus, the only thing she could do for now was repay it first. Then she would be able to act.

"But in all seriousness though...Arche, if this is what you have to do in order to secure a lifeline for your loved ones, then go for it. Being a worker is cutthroat after all, whatever goes, goes." said Hekkeran finally, the cheerful attitude all but gone.

"God can giveth, God can taketh away. Your meeting with us was already a blessing in itself, so if this is farewell, then what I must do is appreciate the time we've spent together. I'm happy to have worked with you, Arche." added Roberdyck.

"What about you guys...? Don't you need a fourth member if I'm gone...?"

"Hm...that is a concern...but it isn't one you have to worry about!" replied Hekkeran. Though she raised an important question, they would have to think about it later.

"...I don't want to do this...all of you have already helped me so much...far more than I can return...For your company and support...I am immensely grateful..." Though Arche wanted to confess her feelings for the gang, she stopped herself from doing so. She doubted she'd be able to bare leaving if she did.

"You wanna honor us Arche? Then don't forget us once you become the Empire's bigshot! Cause I'll be telling everyone in a few years that the 'legendary disciple' of Fluder Paradyne, the new Headmaster Arche-sama' was in the same party as me!" shouted Irima with glee.

"Same! I'll even be your own personal bard then, so make sure to treat us to some fancy booze and woman 'right?"

"Oh? Are you saying I'm not good enough for you Hekkeran?" asked Imina ominously.

"Eeeep, that wasn't my intention, nope! Arche make sure you wire it to be privately okay?"

"Why you...!"

"Unfortunately, my God teaches me to reject the sins of Lust and Greed. However Arche, in the future, I do hope that God may allow our paths to cross again." said Roberdyck solemnly, while Imina chased after the now running Hekkeran.

"Rober, Imina, Hekkeran...thank you...! I-I'll...I'll never forget any of you...!"

The rest of the day was a tearful goodbye, one where Arche ultimately confessed, much to her embarrassment...

* * *

 _ **In the Present...**_

"HUMAN. YOU KILL BUR! I KILL YOU!" roared one of the Vah Un as it's companion laid on forest floor dead, succumbing to what appeared to be scorch marks.

The Vah Un that was still alive wasn't doing too well either, as it's trademark blue hide suffered from similar wounds. One of it's eyes appeared to be bleeding as well, the sharp horn that their kind were known for, missing. Despite said wounds, the death of it's comrade had blinded the creature to it it's pain and so it charged with a ripped trunk in hand, knocking aside the obstacles that stood before it.

"Persistent...! Even so...[Thunderlance] !" A spear of blue lightning was shot from the tip of Arche's staff, exploding on impact with the charging ogre, but to no avail. The creature was upon her within seconds, and swung it's weapon down.

"[Quick March] !" Rolling a short distance thanks to the increased speed, Arche's previous location was crushed to pieces. "A-At this rate...[Fly] !"

"YOU NO ESCAPE." The creature spat a goblet of water straight towards her as Arche prepared to take off. Unfortunately, it was a clear shot due to a lack of distance which sent the girl tumbling downwards into the forest while knocking the medallion that she wore off into the distance,

"Damn it, not now! [Fly] !" Though it was a hastily crafted spell, it's effects were enough to counteract gravity at the most crucial moment, resulting in a moderate amount of pain rather than broken limbs. Still, this wasn't good. "[Light Recover]...!"

As Arche's wounds healed, she winced once the effects of mana depletion kicked in. Through sheer will, she forced herself to get up, already hearing the stomping noises of the creature that was coming for her.

Initially when she had arrived in these hills, Arche had feared that her lack of items would jeopardize her chances of survival. Though she had informed her former comrades about her circumstances and Fluder's offer, she did not tell them about her trip here. If she did, Arche knew that they would have berated her for her foolishness or worse, tried to come along.

These was her circumstances and hers alone. She had neither the conscience nor money to bring them along...so it was for the best that they didn't know. Maybe in the future...when things worked out for the better, perhaps then she could tell them. However, if she is to secure a future for her sisters...then this was something she had to do.

Initially, whether it was thanks to her luck or her instincts, nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Sure, there was a few fights with some stray demi-human groups, but they were a minor issue as most of them fled when she killed one with her spells. When she entered the more forested lands however, she knew something was wrong.

A forest was essentially one of the most dangerous places to be in for adventurers and soldiers alike. Though Arche had heard little of the areas on these hills, if what Hekkeran said was true, then this area should have been filled with various demihumans. Instead there was not even a peep, the eeriness only increasing once she saw small piles of ash seemingly scattered around her in pockets, the faded smell of burnt flesh accompanying them.

Putting two and two together was easy, yet the situation before her was strange. Arche could understand if there were a few demihumans may have killed in such a manner by either some overzealous adventurers that traveled around these parts, or by their own kin, but Arche was sure she had counted dozens if not hundreds of these instances.

Unfortunately, she did have time to ponder much further on the subject, as two Vah-Un, a subspecies of the already dangerous ogres with slightly greater intelligence and a water based biology, had apparently been wandering the forest like her as well, and just as she saw them, they saw her.

That was what led to Arche's current predicament. The monsters were immediately hostile, running towards her with the intention of killing her or worse. Luckily she was a Magic Caster rather than a Warrior, and an experienced one as well. She had kept her distance through [Fly] and [Quick March] while bombarding the two of them with [Thunderlance] and [Magic Arrow].

She already had some prior knowledge of Vah-Uns thanks to an encyclopedia she had read on demi-humans, which allowed her to kill one of them with [Lightning] after baiting it into its mist state through the magic arrows she shot at it's head. The second one however, proved resilient, and it was now gaining on her as she limped away.

As the sound of flowing water entered her ears, Arche groaned as her situation just went from bad to worse. Vah-Un were ogres with a connection to water, thus their wounds would regenerate if they came into contact with bodies of it such as a lake. Arche was currently running on fumes for mana and could barely walk, thus, even if she hid herself somehow, the Vah-Un would likely dive into the waters to heal off the wounds that she had inflicted before resuming it's hunt.

She would need at least five days in order restore her current mana reserves to their entirety, but the Vah-Un would finish healing within an hour of entering the waters. Arche had neither the mana to sustain [Invisibility] nor the stamina to run, so she would be akin to a sitting duck in that time frame. This meant that there was only one option left...

Arche's grip on her staff tightened as she began to focus her remaining mana into one final spell. It was a special staff, one that she had found a year back during one of the expeditions she went on with the rest of her friends. Though it wasn't a stave that contained a special spell, the staff was special in that it allowed her to channel her mana through it, applying a Boost or Penetrate effect on whatever spell she had intended to cast with it.

While this effect wasn't used very often in combat due to the increased casting time, Arche had come to see the staff as a memento of sorts, and thus she brought it with her always. Now however, it was her only chance at victory. And so she did her best to focus amidst the chaos that was approaching her, concentrating on the image of her sisters in order to block out all distractions. Oddly enough, the sound of moving water seemed to help as well.

The Vah-Un was getting closer and closer, with trees being knocked out of the way, it's heavy footsteps reverberating through the floor. It was one hundred meters, fifty meters, and now only twenty five meters away. She had only one chance, and it had to be taken now!

"[Penetrate Magic: Thunderlance]...!" she shouted with the last of her energy, the spell firing immediately with great power from the tip of her staff, the recoil from the attack knocking her back in the process.

"GRAGHHH!" roared the Vah-Un.

The spear of lightning destroyed the trunk that the ogre had used to defend itself, shattering it while the spell continued down it's trajectory, ripping through the creature's arm and a portion of it's torso in process. Blood immediately began to flow from the wounds as the monster grunted in pain. It however, was still alive.

Arche having used all but the last remnants of her mana, laid flat on the floor unable to move. She was still conscious however, and upon seeing the ogre stagger towards her despite it's wounds, she knew it was over. The Vah-Un apparently did as well, as Arche could make out a sneer of sorts as it raised it's undamaged fist over her body, ready to finish the job.

If only she had more mana...if only she used the Boost effect instead of Penetrate...a whole slew of if's flowed through her mind, but none of it mattered. The result of the battle was before her, and in a few moments, she would be dead.

Arche always knew that to be a worker would be to walk along the border between life and death daily, and she had thought that she'd grown numb to the sensation of the resulting terror, but flooding throughout her body at the moment was nothing but fear.

It wasn't fear for her own life however, but for the fates of her sisters, for the fate of her friends which she left behind to pursue this foolish task. With her dead, what would happen to them?

Unable to rest as a result, her eyes never left the creature as it's fist swung down, her grip on the staff not loosening despite her weakness, wielded in desperation by her limbs in one final defiance against the fate that was to be.

 _Kuuderika...Ureirika...Hekkeran...Imina...Rober...!_

Arche final thoughts were focused on the few that were the light in her life. If she was going to die here, then she would at least do that much. And so, in spite of her exhaustion and fear, her expression was neither sad nor pitiful, for it was an admirable front of defiance that would last until the very end.

This was why it had taken a few moments for her to register the next second, when _**something**_ flew at unfathomable speeds from in front of her, impaling itself straight through the Vah-Un's torso. There was not even time for the creature to react as it's body was dragged away from her instantly before the sheer force behind the object ripped it apart in a mess of gore and blood.

"Hmph, to think, such a lowly mongrel had intended on disturbing our break...it seems no matter how thorough I am in my efforts, it is in vain." muttered a masculine voice seethed in arrogance. A pair of footsteps approached, most likely belonging to the one that had saved her earlier.

"Ugh..." croaked Arche, turning her head to see who it was. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a figure seemingly clad in gold walking towards her, with another, less defined one walking behind them.

"Ho? You who sullies her hands with filth would dare to look upon this King without my permission? The punishment for your vulgarity would be death, mongrel." he spoke, his words containing an authority in itself. "But...your efforts though lacking in elegance and wit, were impressive for a child such as yourself. Very well, though my expectations remain low, this King shall permit it."

Arche could see a golden distortion of some sort appear in the space above her before a single red potion dropped in front of her. Judging by the words that have been given to her and the subsequent result, the intention was clear.

With all her strength, she unscrewed the bottle's cork before gulping down it's contents. Almost instantly, her vitality had returned. Unfortunately, her mana reserves remained nigh empty, but at the very least, the effects of mana depletion left her and her body felt rejuvenated. What sort of potion was she given?

Mana regeneration was a natural occurrence facilitated by the body which could not be sped up beyond it's natural rate by any remedies. However, this rate could be affected by other occurrences, such as debuffs inflicted by various spells and more commonly, the vitality of the body.

Should someone tax their reserves to the extent that their mana supply is nearly if not already gone, they will begin to suffer the effects of mana depletion, which would steadily reduce their health and stamina. This would in turn, cause a negative feedback loop which would further reduce the rate of mana regeneration, resulting in death for most cases. This was why most magic casters in the New World were conservative with the usage of their spells, something Arche did not have the liberty of doing during that battle.

At the very least, her vision had cleared up and she could properly thank her benefactor now, even if he seemed to be the type of person she would hate. Turning her head up, her eyes looking straight at the man that had helped her, and the woman next to him who stared with curiosity in her eyes.

Arche's eyes widened and as the effects of both her talent and her natural instincts kicked in. Tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes, her legs threatened to buckle, and she tried desperately to hold herself from throwing up. At this point, the only thing that held her together was the terrifying thought of what would happen if she didn't.

Her natural senses screamed at her to run, for though the man in front of her was no magic caster, he was **_dangerous_** **.** She felt as if she was face to face with a being that laid beyond her comprehension, one who embodied an authority that could end her at any moment.

Meanwhile, her talent forced her to recognize the sight next such a presence, that being the woman. As she stared at her aura, Arche knew instantly that the woman was not only a magic caster, but one of the **10th** Tier as well. If not for the vast depths of her aura and the nausea she felt as such a fact was implanted onto her mind by her eyes, Arche wouldn't have believed it herself.

The strongest magic caster that she knew prior to now was Fluder Paradyne, and while he was only of the 6th Tier, his existence was already an exalted one, for his might alone was comparable to that of a nation's. She had read stories on individuals such as those of the Legendary Heroes who could use spells of the 7th Tier and beyond, but they were just that, stories.

What was before her was not the 8th Tier or even the 9th Tier, but a tier whose very existence was an unknown to her, until now. And yet even in the face of such a powerful entity, the man's aura was no less terrifying, the two seemingly complementing each other, much to her distress.

"Oh? I wonder, what despair has those eyes of yours showed you to induce such an expression?" asked the Golden King, amused. "Regardless, do control yourself mongrel. Do not make me transgress upon my permissions with such a pitiful sight."

"Now now Gil, I don't think she can help it." rebutted the woman. "Besides...it seems we have some other unwelcome guests to deal with."

"Is that so Enkidu...?...Hmph, very well." As the Golden King turned his attention from her for a brief moment before facing her once again, this time with evident fury present in his expression. "Rejoice mongrel, for you will have the privilege of seeing the King's Judgment first hand."

As he said this, another one of those golden distortions that she had seen earlier appeared, and from it fired a projectile too fast for her eyes to see. In the next instant, a scream filled her ears as a previously invisible cloaked man hiding among some bushes with the aura that communicated the 4th Tier was cleaved in two, his corpse falling onto the forest floor with a splat.

* * *

Men dying in foreign territory was a normality to the Slane Theocracy, as this was often the case when it came to the Six Scriptures and their specialized operations. Though the Clearwater Scripture was no exception, this issue was less pronounced especially since Claire had taken over as it's leader.

As soon as viable members were found, whether within the Theocracy or in other lands, 'coercing' said individuals to join them was an easy task for the young godkin. Thus was the reason why Claire's reputation had risen above her peers, as she was able to amass a coherent group of individuals from all over the continent, many of which were capable warriors and the others, magic casters capable of the 3rd to 5th Tier, a total fighting force that rivaled even the Sunlight Scripture's.

And this was not accounting for the other individuals that she had set up within the other Kingdoms as well, serving as either sleeper agents or active informants for the Theocracy to use. Though this method had failed in the Argland Council State, the fact that it was successful in nearly all the other kingdoms spoke volumes on Claire's contributions to both the Scripture's methods and the Theocracy.

Thus, Claire was delighted when she and her Scripture had arrived upon the scene of conflict before them, the combatants being a lone female magic caster, and two Vah-Un's, one of which had already been slain.

Unfortunately, it looked as if the girl was on the verge of defeat, as she was barely able to stand whilst the remaining demi-human, though gravely injured, was still alive and looking to finish the job.

"Framsyn-sama, do you think we should help her?" asked one of the Scripture members.

A magic caster that was one able to hold back one of those demi-humans, much less two at the same time by herself, would no doubt be a great boon to humanity. It would be a shame if such an individual were to die here.

"No, we'll watch for now. Rest assured, I intend on having you lot kill that disgusting ogre, but only after it finishes the girl off. For now, just be quiet." The rest of the Scripture members were saddened by the cold words of their leader, but they obliged.

 _That girl, why is she here? There aren't supposed to be any adventurers here until next week, at least. Hm...a worker then? Did the Re-Estize Kingdom send her? Ah well, questions can wait until after we resurrect her._

Just as the Vah-Un was about to finish the job, something fired from the area of the lake that was ahead, and the next thing they saw was the ogre being launched back and away from their view, though the sounds left little to their imagination. A few moment after that, two figures approached the girl, seemingly talking to her. A golden ripple of some sort appeared in the space above the girl, and something small was dropped in front of her.

 _What is that? Some kind of spell...?_

"Hey you." said Claire, pointing towards one of her guards. "I want you to get closer and see what's going on. If there's anything noteworthy, give us a signal."

The man nodded and walked from the group, heading closer to the three. It seemed like they did not notice either, that was, until she heard the sound of something firing before the man that she had sent ahead, a 4th Tier Magic User and one of the more competent members on hand, died instantly as his body was shredded in half.

By the time Claire had registered what had happened, the guts of that man's torso was already spilling onto the ground, the grass being dyed red with the blood that was bleeding out.

 _What in the name of the Six Great Ones happened? The man was invisible! Wait...could it be, the spell from earlier?!_

"Foolish curs who would invade this King's vision, who gave you permission to enter?" announced a voice, one which spoke as if they were the heavens themselves.

Claire and the others looked ahead once more, though this time they saw not only the gutted corpse of their fellow Scripture member, the two figures from earlier now directly looking in her direction. The space around the two had changed as well, as more of those golden ripple like things appeared around them.

Before she could even ponder on what to do next, Claire watched as **_something_** fired again from those ripples and in the next instant, another one of her men met the same fate. Claire however, was not as startled by the result as she was by the weapon that was used. Upon watching the impalement of her minion's head by what looked to be a shortsword, her eyes widened.

Claire's talent was what the Theocracy classified as [Foresight], as it gave her the ability to instantly discern the rank of an item and some of it's capabilities upon a single glance, akin to the spell [Appraisal: Magical Item]. It had been a valuable talent which had contributed to her duties quite considerably.

Right now, it told her that this short sword was of the Legacy rank, holding a sharpness that not even the greatest blades created by the Theocracy could match. Claire wouldn't have been surprised if this was equipment belonging to one of the Black Scripture members, which consisted of the relics left behind by the Six Great Ones themselves.

And such a weapon had just been used as a makeshift projectile, killing one of her men effortlessly. The very notion was ridiculous!

There was no longer any doubt, the man before her was dangerous. Not only had he seen through their Invisibility from afar, but the man possessed equipment that was on par with the Black Scripture's, which left them in an even worse situation. Though Claire couldn't see the man clearly, seeing the ease at which he disposed of her minions, a direct confrontation would be foolish.

Claire quickly turned her eyes towards the pouch of platinum coins that was on her. If she played her cards right, perhaps she and her Scripture could still get out of this situation somehow.

"H-Hey, we're not invaders!" she quickly spoke, deactivating the effects of [Invisibility]. "I-I am a Ranger from the Roble Holy Kingdom! M-Me and my squadron were just scouting t-the area before we saw you! We mean you no harm!" As she spoke, she and her Scripture walked closer to the two figures, their numbers spreading out.

 _G-Good...if I can just convince them that we are simple scouts, perhaps conflict will be avoided. And if they let their guard down..._

"You who would dare ignore the King's decree, who gave you permission to talk with me?" As these disheartening words entered Claire's ears, two more projectiles were fired, taking with them the equivalent number from her Scripture.

 _W-What the hell is he? This arrogant demeanor, does he truly think of himself as some sort of King?!_

Now that they were closer to the two than before, Claire could finally see the man that had killed four of her men. If it wasn't for her talent, the girl would have surely blushed, but instead, her eyes were fixated on the armor he wore. Her eyes widened and her expression turned sour as she realized the implications of the sight before her.

The armor that this man wore...it was of an unidentifiable tier. As far as Claire knew, there were only two types of items that could elicit such an outcome, as equipment which were protected from the effects of her eyes returned a null result. The first was the results of old magics, such as items created by that dragon. The second possibility however, was far more dire.

The only other items that her talent could not identify was the two great treasures of the Six Great Ones themselves, items which the Slane Theocracy declared to be their direct legacy. As far as she knew, those items could not be stolen, as they were guarded by a monster the likes of which surpassed even the Captain of the Black Scripture.

Irregardless of the circumstances however, the implications of the situation before her was clear. There was only one other figure on the known continent that could grant such an item to this man...

 _Have they made their move already!? I have to let the Cardinals know of this!_

As soon as Claire saw the sight before her, she already knew that a battle would be a lost cause. If this individual had received his armor from the Platinum Dragon Lord himself, then that meant that his strength was likely equivalent to that of the Thirteen Heroes...

Claire had no doubt that it would likely take the entirety of the Black Scripture in order to take down even a single member of that group for certain, and that was not accounting for equipment. However, if items such as this man's armor was accounted for...the result was beyond her calculations.

Thus, there was only one thing she could do right now, and that was retreat.

 _Judging by his arrogance, I doubt he'll accept any tribute to leave. I don't know how many more of those daggers he can fire, so engagement is a bad idea too. Hm...if I do that...it took a while for me to gather this bunch...a shame, but so be it._

"As Claire Zer Framsyn I declare, all of you are to use your everything to defeat these two, even if it costs your life!" she declared.

The change was instant, as all of the remaining scripture members which were previously hesitant or even scared of the situation before them instantly froze up. Their eyes were frenzied and all other thoughts that they had were replaced with a singular bloodlust solely focused on both the man clad in gold and the woman that was behind him.

Having seen that her inputs were successful, she quickly ran off. Though a variation of the spell [Summon: Implant Seed], Claire was able to create another type of needle which was imbued with a different spell of the 3rd tier, [Charm]. This needle was not only small and hard to detect with [Detect Magic], but Claire could control the effects of the spell remotely through it as well.

In a desperate situation such as this, she could boost it's effects drastically, though it often would prove to be too much for the host's mind to handle, often crippling them permanently after a short period of time. Before it did though, it would erase all other thoughts and desires of the host, replacing them with whatever commands she issued, effectively destroying their ego.

This combination was considered taboo by the Theocracy, but her bloodline and contributions gave her some leeway in using it. Considering the information that she now possessed, Claire was sure this situation would merit such actions.

Meanwhile, as their master left, the rest of the Scripture members charged forward. Those that were warriors drew their blades and charged towards the two that they had to kill, disregarding any pain and exhaustion that they would feel. The magic casters readied their spells, prepared to cast Boost on them despite the limits of their reserves, for nothing mattered except the death of the two figures before them.

As all of them attacked however, they watched as a look of utter disdain appeared in their hated enemy's expression. Immediately, more of those golden ripples appeared, enough that there was one for each of them. In the next instant, something was fired, and that was the last thing they saw.

In the time-span of no more than five seconds after she had made her declaration, the entirety of the Clearwater Scripture's combat forces had been eliminated. During this time, Claire had taken out a scroll that had been prepared for her in advance. It was a relic of the Six Great Gods which contained the 7th tier spell [Greater Teleportation], the coordinates preset to the Cathedral within the Theocracy's capital.

Before it could be activated however, a blade sliced her hand along with the scroll clean off, blood immediately pouring out before she her mind could even register what had happened.

"A-Ah-H-Ha...-Ah-Ahhh-Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed once the pain registered.

"Who gave you permission to leave, mongrel?" announced a voice in response, the resounding clangs of armor heading closer and closer to her.

What she was met with was a feeling that she had never experienced before. Her mind burned as the agony spread throughout her body, screaming at her to heal the wound. Every instinct in her body knew that this wouldn't work however, not as long as this... ** _demon_** was here.

With all her strength and pride as a Godkin, she desperately limped towards her fallen arm and the scroll that it held. It was a moot point however, as another blade sliced into her left calve, severing the leg completely.

"A-Ah-Aghaa..." her lungs had nearly gave out as her body lost it's balance, falling onto the ground like a broken clockwork toy.

She had read many books on the human body. This amount of bleeding and pain should have rendered her unconscious already, yet this **_pain_** , it was as if her very soul was plunged into the fires of Purgatory itself.

As she turned her head towards the monster that had done this, her eyes widened in horror as multiple golden ripples within the air faced her down along with the seemingly indifferent expression of the former. Protruding from the center of each ripple was the edge of a blade, the total numbering fifteen, the same number as the Scripture members she left behind earlier.

"Had you stayed your hand, I would have executed you in a manner befitting a mongrel. However...it seems you forget your place...you lowly wrench!" declared the man, his voice seething with bloodlust.

"The crimes of a slave falls also on their master...even a lowlife such as yourself can understand this, no?"

The implications of the man's words made her crumble. If just two of those blades had created this **_pain_** , how could she bear it fifteen more times?! At this point, her mind had crumbled and all she wanted to do was make it stop. For just the sweet release of death, she would give anything...

"A-Ah p-please...h..h-ha-ve...m-m..ercy...j-j.u..st...k-kill m-e...I-I'll-g-give y-you a-any-t-hing...p-lea-se..."

"What utterly meaningless words. Your judgment shall continue until the King is finished."

Though the whole ordeal had only lasted about twenty seconds, Claire's wails of agony did not stop until the fifteenth blade. By then, the individual known as Claire Zer Framsyn had been reduced to little more than a unrecognizable, mutilated pile of meat whose entrails and blood was smeared over the forest floor.

* * *

To a worker such as Arche, witnessing death was not a strange occurrence for her. Even after she had joined Foresight, there had been many close moments where a few mere seconds would have determined the difference between life and death.

Thus, the deaths of other workers who were not as careful or just plain lucky as them was common. They had died in a variety of gruesome ways, some even more horrifying then what she was seeing now.

Yet the deaths of the few men that she could see at the hands of that golden monster, it brought her a fear that eclipsed everything that she experienced thus far.

Was it because they were individuals with similar talents to herself? Or was it the cold indifference that their killer showed, the value of those that he killed being seen as less than bugs in his eyes?

Regardless, Arche found that she couldn't look away. The man had given her this view as an 'honor', and she had no doubts on what would happen if she disobeyed. And so she watched, steeling her heart and resolve, managing what little strength she had left to push past this ordeal...

"Hm...on the topic of Gil's judgment, I think he'll forgive me for this." a voice snapped Arche out of her trance. "Do you mind helping me with a few things?"

Turning her head, she came face to face with the other individual that she had completely forgotten. her instincts instantly kicked in as Arche's talent flared up once more.

"Now now, it wouldn't do if you faint here. Hm...a mental resistance spell...Ah! This should do, [Sanctum of Tranquility] ."

The aura around Enkidu spiked and Arche watched as the area around her was seemingly enveloped in a magical field of some sort. The changes were already apparent in the physically, as the lake's waters calmed, the sounds which disrupted peace ceased, and the very air itself relaxed.

The fears, anxiety, and nausea that Arche felt earlier disappeared completely, replaced with a heightened sense of clarity and peace that she never had a chance to enjoy ever since she became a worker.

"Feeling better?" asked Enkidu. The spell that it had cast was of the 10th Tier, a spell which created an isolated pocket of space that rendered those within a specific area around the caster immune to negative status effects while restoring health and mana overtime.

Now that she was relaxed, Arche was finally stable enough to appreciate the figure before her. She was a woman of pristine beauty, with a sort of natural feel to it that she doubt even those in the emperor's court could rival. It was enough that Arche had felt a tinge of inadequacy for her own appearance before such feelings were swiftly cleansed.

"Y-Yea...I apologize for the disrespectful behavior earlier...oh Sovereign of Magic..." Though Arche was relaxed, she had not forgotten the difference between them.

"Ah there's no need for such formalities. Magic was never something that I was too engrossed in after all." Enkidu wasn't lying as in their default state, they had no specializations. "Hm...now that I think about it, you're the first human I've spoken to here like this...do you have a name I could call you?"

"My name is Arche. This lowly one would be honored if you remembered it..."

"Hm...Gil would probably be mad at me for this but it should be fine...My name is Enkidu. It is a pleasure to meet you, Arche. If Gil hears you later, just tell him that I gave you permission, alright?"

Arche quickly deduced that 'Gil' was referring to the man in gold from earlier. What was even more surprising to her however, was the non-nonchalant and peaceful mannerisms that Enkidu had, the complete antithesis of Gil's. Though she knew that it was just a distant formality at best, Arche was still touched. The fact that such a powerful existence could still show such humility left her with a strange yet relieved feeling.

"Alright...my thanks, Enkidu. You said you needed my help earlier right? I don't know what someone like me can do...but I'll try my best to do what I can..."

"Well the thing is, me and Gil have only arrived here recently, and there's quite a few things we don't know. In all honesty you could say that we're blind to the ways of the world in more ways than one..." laughed Enkidu.

Arche however, thought back to the incident that had occurred a week prior. It was a phenomenon that baffled even the most accomplished scholars, and it was the reason why Fluder had sent her here. In a way, she already knew the answer on the inside, but it was a question that Arche had to ask.

"If you will permit it, may I ask a question first?" she received a nod in return. " Do you two know anything about that light that shone here a week prior?"

Enkidu seemed to be perplexed about the question, though it was soon replaced with indisputable clarity.

"Oh that? It was just a little bout that I had with Gil when we arrived. And I guess it was also a way for us to get people to come here to meet us. I imagine that you're here because of this, right Arche?"

"Y-Yes, I am..." Arche was surprised that she had admitted it so freely, but that answered the question that she had. "It was something I had to know...thank you for answering."

Two figures that could create a phenomenon on a scale which was incomprehensible to those like her on a whim, a mastery of magic on a domain that was unheard of, and a natural presence which demanded fealty...

Arche was never particularly religious, but she could see it's miracles through the spells that divine magic casters used. Thus, she was never opposed to the idea of gods, though she saw them as cold and callous entities for the most part.

Seeing two of them in the flesh before her, it seems that her intuition was correct to a degree. After all, what could the entities before her be, entities so much stronger than humans that they could likely conquer the entire known world by themselves if they wished to, but the very incarnation of the gods?

"Hm...that expression that you have there...acknowledgement is good, but it would be best if you didn't do that. I don't particularly have any preferences, but Gil is not the type that will tolerate that." said Enkidu sternly, snapping Arche out of her thoughts. The carefree expression from earlier was no longer there, with a concerned seriousness now in it's place.

"I-I see...understood..." An entity which demanded devotion, yet scorned worship, gods truly were an enigma, Arche thought. "T-Then I'll get back to your request Enkidu. What do you want to know...?"

"Everything. I'd greatly appreciate it if you left nothing out. Ah, don't worry about the time, you may take as long as you wish to explain."

Arche didn't quite understand the details of Enkidu's reply, but she obliged.

First she spoke of the Kingdoms that she knew of and a general idea of their culture, location, politics, and military might, showing Enkidu the map which she had on her. Despite the amount of information she relayed, the figure beside her showed no confusion, urging her to continue.

She would then get into the concept of the Adventurer's Guild, various locations that she thought was noteworthy such as the mythical city of Eryuentiu and the floating castle above it, and the City of the Sea east of the Dragon Kingdom. Though these were both legendary places, whose locations could only be approximated, she had no doubt that these two would be able to find them.

The Thirteen Heroes were figures that had explored these places as written in legend, and yet even the powers that they possessed likely paled in comparison to these two. If there was anywhere in this world that was worthy enough to host them, these would be the locations.

Enkidu meanwhile, processed the information smoothly. The known map was big, and many of these places intrigued it. The City of the Sea in particular, made it feel a bit nostalgic for some inapplicable reason, but it dismissed the feeling.

For now, it's attention was focused on the Slane Theocracy, the kingdom which was referred to by Arche as the strongest human nation. Perhaps Gil would have a better time there rather than staying in this forest. Still, such enjoyments would have to wait, for there was other information that it sought.

"Hm...Arche, from your actions earlier, I assume you are a magic caster?" Arche nodded in reply. "Ah, that's good. You see, we had actually encountered some demi-humans earlier, and they were able to use skills of some sort that we don't know of. If I recall...two of them were [Brief Seal] and [Grand Power Strike]. Would you know anything about those?"

"I don't know what those skills specifically are...but these skills were used by a warrior-like demi-human right? If so, they were probably Martial Arts."

"Interesting...could you tell me a bit about them?"

"Uhh...my apologies Enkidu, but the information I'm about to tell you is from a friend of mine...is that alright?" she spoke with a voice laced with nervousness. To her relief, Enkidu seemed fine with it.

And so she spoke of what she knew from her experiences with Hekkeran, starting with what these skills were, how to obtain them generally, and a list of the few that she knew of.

"Ah...so they are this world's equivalent of skills, interesting...So nearly all warriors are capable of these feats?"

"Y-Yes...though how many they know and can use at a single instance will vary based on the individual...My friend was capable of using multiple martial arts consecutively, and he would be about as powerful as a Mythril ranked adventurer. I'm sorry I couldn't be much help here..."

"No, this amount of information is sufficient. Could you tell me a little bit about the magic system now?"

"Eh? Please pardon my disrespect, but the distance between us in the realm of magic is much to vast...I do not think there will be anything I can tell you..."

"Perhaps...but frankly speaking, I am not a mage at my core. Within that category, you are far more experienced than I am. Besides, there may be some differences in the system here that I know not of."

"I see...thank you for the praise...though...I can't really say I'm much a magic caster myself either. It was always just a means to an end in my eyes..." Arche stared off for a bit before turning back to Enkidu. "M-My apologies for zoning out...I'll explain everything now."

Arche begun by speaking of the basics, but it seemed that Enkidu already knew all of that. And so, she moved onto her own capabilities as well as the spells that she had heard of, ending off at the speculative tales of Wild Magic.

If there was ever a time where Arche was thankful for her upbringing as a noble, it was now. The stories that she had read back then seemed to be able to keep Enkidu's interest while still serving as an excellent entryway into the information that she learned as a worker.

"Hm...Arche, what does that staff of yours do? Does it contain some sort of spell?"

"This thing? No...this is just something that I found in some ruins that I was exploring. It serves as a conduct of sorts for my mana..." Enkidu's interest perked at this. "Although it isn't exactly practical, it applies a bonus effect on the magic that I'm casting."

"Is that so...Do you mind if I try it out?" it asked.

Items that could channel mana were common in YGGDRASIL, but few enhanced the effects of a spell being cast. Direct bonuses such as that was usually reserved for various skills or done through the casting process itself, usually by metamagic enhancements through added incantations. The few items that did however, were usually of the Legendary to Divine class, even including two World Items as well.

So was her staff special in some way perhaps? Enkidu had their doubts, but it couldn't hurt to see.

"Y-Yeah...sure." Arche was a bit worried, but those feelings were quickly washed away. Grabbing the iron staff that she was so used to having on hand, she handed it to Enkidu.

"So you channel mana into it...Perhaps like this?"

"A-Ah Enkidu be careful, I don't think it can-" The treasured staff shook from the pressure of the mana being pushed in before shattering. "...withstand...it..."

 _Hm? It broke from just that? I was being careful too..._

"I...wasn't expecting that. My apologies, Arche."

"It's...It's fine..." Seeing that Enkidu possessed magic of the 10th Tier, Arche assumed that she likely had the mana reserves to match such a feat. Thus, it was only natural that an item such as her's would break under such power.

Enkidu meanwhile, was saddened by the situation. Though they didn't show it, Enkidu could tell that the girl had treasured the staff in some manner, and it was reckless to have handled the item based solely on their experience from YGGDRASIL. Perhaps he could repay her somehow?

 _Why not make her a new staff?_

"That could work..." mumbled the doll.

Reaching out their hands, Enkidu invoked the skills that it had once more, only this time it was to recreate the item that it had destroyed only a few moments prior. The design process was strangely quick, and within moments, it was complete.

Arche meanwhile, watched with awe as the very ground beneath Enkidu's palm rose. In her eyes, the world seemingly sung as a mixture of rock and dirt was soon smoothed over and shaped in a strange process, before the result was formed.

It was a staff much unlike her old one, for it no longer had the engravings that her old one did. Instead, it was one made from a smooth, pale green material, the tip's design being akin to a closed lotus, with a strange ring circling the area below it. Simply staring at the gentle energies that the staff emitted, induced a sort of calmness in her that she couldn't describe.

Enkidu's eyes opened, and it bore witness to it's creation as well. It wondered where it had come up with such an intricate design, but it felt that this item would be fine.

 _A worthy construct indeed..._

"In the place of your old staff, take this instead. It should serve you well." said Enkidu.

"T-There's really no need for such kindness Enkidu, truly!" replied Ache hastily, her mind still shocked at seeing what had happened. "The staff really wasn't anything amazing, it is something I can replace on my own..."

Staves and staffs were not something that could be created on a whim. The process begun with the 4th tier spell [Item Creation] in order to create the catalyst that would be imbued by the intended magic, along with a suitable scroll that could contain the latter. Lastly, it would take an experienced alchemist to extract the spell from the scroll and transfer it over to the item.

Ignoring the difficulties of finding and hiring an individual that was capable of conducting just a single part of this process, every step had about a fifty fifty chance of failure and should the worst happen, then the materials used in the process would be lost as well.

Thus, it was no surprise that these items for considered luxury items that Arche and the rest of Foresight had to do without. Yet as she stared at the item, she knew that to compare the staff that was in front of her to the ones that she knew of would be an insult to the former.

"Perhaps, but think of this as a payment from me. Knowledge is power, and thus is worth it's weight in gold, wouldn't you agree?"

"You two saved my life...for that, this is the least I could do."

"Ah, don't get the wrong idea." Arche raised her brow in confusion. "The one that saved you was Gil, not me. That is a debt you owe to him. You answering my questions is a different matter entirely."

Arche shuddered upon realizing this notion. "I-I see...but still, are you sure about this?"

"Think of it as a reward for both your information and your genuinity." replied Enkidu. "Anyways, Gil should be done around now, so I'm going to deactivate the spell."

The bounded field vanished almost instantly in response, but Arche still felt some of it's lingering effects. That however, did not prevent the scent of blood from flowing into her nose as Enkidu's companion came back, his anger seemingly quelled.

"You kept me waiting Enkidu." the man said. "I assume that the girl has helped you adequately?"

"My apologies Gil, it seems I lost track of time in there." laughed Enkidu in turn. "And yes, I learned quite a lot from her. How about you Gil? Have the intruders been dealt with?"

"Hmph, of course."

"Hm...it seems the bodies are still present...Before I bury them, I suppose I should take a look at their items..." Gil however, shook his head in disapproval.

"I have said this before, but tasks like these are below me and you." his eyes swiftly moved onto Arche, widening in surprise for a brief moment before the expression of cold indifference returned.

Before any words could be uttered, Arche already knew what was being implied. "Yes, Your Majesty..."

Finding where the corpses were was an easy task, all she had to do was walk towards where the smell was coming from. Upon looking at the corpses however, Arche was glad that the effects of the spell from earlier had still lingered, for both the sight and smell together would have forced her to vomit uncontrollably.

The bodies were shredded apart, and she was sure that if she looked, the missing parts would be nearby. Her task however, was clear. With resolve, she dug through the remains, retrieving what she could. After setting the items aside, Arche had attempted to cast [Fire] on the corpse, but before she could, her staff answered and a small red flame was ignited, consuming the body within moments. By the time it was done, there was barely a pile of ash left.

She repeated the same process around sixteen times, with the final corpse being one that caused Arche to shudder in spite of the spell's effects. To call these remains a corpse was stretching it, as all she could see was a mess of shredded meat and gore. Looking to the side, she saw a severed limb which held a scroll, which reminded her of the task.

A few moments later, Arche was dragging the items that she retrieved, having no doubt in her mind that they were coins but not daring to look. By the time she was done, her hands were covered in bloodstains, but she paid in no mind.

Unwrapping the items in front of the two, her eyes widened upon seeing the contents. There were numerous potions and scrolls, but her attention was focused on the now revealed coins. They were platinum coins, and not only that, but she was sure that the total that she recovered numbered within the hundreds.

For reference, a single platinum coin was worth ten gold coins, with half of that being enough to sustain a medium sized family for an entire month. Back during her time in Foresight, she earned anywhere between twenty to sixty gold coins for each completed mission.

Considering that these missions typically took anywhere from three to six months worth of time to complete not to mention fluctuating demand, her yearly pay was only about a hundred gold coins. While this was by no means a bad wage, it was not enough to overturn the loss caused by the incompetent spending habits of her parents.

Not only was there more than enough to repay her debt in full here, but she was sure that there was likely triple that amount. While she didn't see any of these individuals up close, the fact that one of them was a 4th Tier Magic Caster in addition to the amount of wealth here meant that they were no ordinary people.

Her thoughts however, ceased as she remembered the task at hand. She presented the items in full to the two, leaving what would happen next to their whims.

"To have expanded all that effort just to present such rubbish before this King's eyes...are you a fool?" he said harshly. "Such items stained with the blood of curs is not only worthless, but unworthy before my presence, much less my treasury."

"I-"

"Forget it, a mongrel such as yourself would be more fit to handle these items. Remove them from my sight and clean yourself off, there is still work for you to do."

Arche was stunned by such a statement. There was enough coins here to buy an entire settlement, and yet he would dismiss such wealth in an instant? No, the implications behind his words were simple.

Items as worthless as these in his eyes was more than enough to buy the loyalty of one as low as herself. By doing this in addition to saving her life...her freedom was all but forfeit both morally and physically.

Still, if this was the price for freeing her sisters...then so be it. With the coins here, she could free them of the predicament that they themselves were too young to understand and ensure that they would be taken care of for the rest of their lives. She would even be able to repay the kindness that her friends showed her during her time of need...

All of this, for a subservience that could have been forced upon her at any time regardless...there was no other choice in the matter.

As she resigned herself to her fate, Arche quickly took the items and placed them upon a translucent surface that she created through [Floating Board], moving them away as requested before washing her hands off at the lake. The lake itself seemed to reject the stain, as her hands were purified upon contact with the water.

As they watched the girl return, Enkidu tapped Gil's shoulder. "Do you mind if I ask her the question, Gil?

"Do as you wish, but make it quick. This spectacle bores me to no end."

"Understood."

Arriving before the two, Arche lowered her head and bowed. "What would you demand of me next, Your Majesty?"

"I have but a single question, so try not to be too tense about it alright Arche?" To the girl's surprise, it was Enkidu that responded. "The individuals that have transgressed upon my King...from which Kingdom do you think they came from?"

Arche paused for a bit. Seeing the gruesome results of the Golden One's judgement, she had little doubt on the fate that would befall the kingdom that had wronged him, hence her hesitation. However, as it stood right now, she had an obligation to answer truthfully in spite of the consequences, for there was no telling what he or Enkidu would do if she lied.

Thus, she could only hope that Enkidu would restrain the calamity that would befall the Kingdom whose name she was about to speak.

"Those people...they probably came from the Slane Theocracy..."

"Interesting. Your reasons then?"

"The man that was killed earlier...he was a 4th Tier Magic Caster. The closest territories are the Roble Holy Kingdom, the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Slane Theocracy, and the Dragonic Kingdom..." she replied. "Out of all these, I believe that only the Slane Theocracy could have sent out a force with individuals of this caliber in such a short period of time."

"While the Roble Holy Kingdom is nearby as well, I do not think that they would send anyone on such short notice, as their population is too small to afford the risks..."

"I see. My thanks Arche." The girl bowed as Enkidu turned his attention to Gil. "Well what do you think? According to Arche, they are seen by many as the strongest human nation."

"Ho? Girl, are these words the truth?" The Golden King's expression turned sour, when Arche nodded, and he gave a sigh in turn. "Hmph, I shouldn't have expected much in the first place...Very well, this den of refuse has bored me enough as it is. Enkidu, do you know of their location?"

"I've already recorded everything." With a light gesture, a tablet of clay was formed. Inscribed upon it was the details of the map that Arche had shown Enkidu earlier. "If we head east, it shouldn't take too long to arrive there."

"So there is nothing but mountainous terrain around us...I had planned on not using it until later on, but it can't be helped."

A golden ripple appeared in the air, however the size of this one far outclassed the other entrances that the Golden King had opened earlier. From it emerged a strange contraption of gold and green which descended slowly before it landed with a soft thud in front of the three. With a snap of the King's fingers however, it's appearance changed.

The contraption whirred to life in Arche's eyes, as a soft green glow emerged from the arc of it's bottom and the strange attachments at it's side. Within moments, these attachments were revealed to be emerald wings. The top changed as well, with a seat of regal red and gold emerging at the center. She was baffled at the sight of such an entity.

The closest thing that she could think of when seeing the sight before her was that of a cross between a throne and a dragon. Still, she had never seen a a contraption quite like this one. In the end, she shook her head and threw away such thoughts. For someone such as her who was not even comparable to these two, it was pointless to ponder on the topic any further.

Unbeknownst to her, the contraption was no living creature, but a flying machine that had originated from Babylon. Though it was destroyed during the Fourth Holy Grail War, the restoration of Vimana had been one of the first tasks that Gil set his attention towards after his incarnation.

With a light hop, the Golden King leaped onto the contraption before settling on it's throne. Enkidu prepared to do the same as well, but before they could, Arche called out.

"Wait, Enkidu, what do you suppose I do now? I owe a debt to your friend do I not? Am I not to serve with all my ability?"

"Do not make me laugh, girl. Poultry tasks such as these may be fitting for a mongrel of your status, but you forget your place." declared the Golden King. "To be blinded by the King's brilliance is only natural, but to chase that which you do not understand as you are now will only earn you a fool's death, child."

"If you are to return the King's generosity, start by eliminating the mundane affairs that cloud your head. I have no need for a retainer who does not place the needs of the King before all else."

"Well...you heard him Arche." said Enkidu with a chuckle. "Good luck, and may we meet again someday."

She watched as the smiling figure in white leap onto the winged entity as it begun to ascend. Within moments, they were in the air and in the next, they were but a green blur in the distant sky.

For the next few minutes, all she could do was stare up into the sky, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Eventually, Arche returned to her senses and after affirming that she was in fact, awake, she quickly ran back to the items that were left behind. Right now, she had to somehow return back to the Baharuth Empire with the coins in hand, but that would be impossible considering the risks she had to take along the way plus the checkpoints she would no doubt run into if she somehow made it back to the border alive.

Even if she were to show them the medallion that Fluder gave her, if she could find it, the coins themselves would still raise suspicion. While her mana was fully restored now thanks to Enkidu's spell, she was only at the 3rd Tier. [Teleportation] was a 5th Tier spell and she doubted that even it would cover enough distance for her to teleport back safely.

In her desperation, she dug through the potions and scrolls that were left behind, hoping for a solution. It wasn't until she opened the scroll that was held by the severed hand of that corpse earlier did some hope return to her.

The scroll contained the spell [Greater Teleportation], a magic of that she had never heard of before, yet the implications of it's name and the listed functions provided all the information that she needed. The coordinates for the teleportation was already set to that of the Slane Theocracy, which confirmed her speculations earlier.

While she had read enough to know how to change certain aspects of an engraved spell, the process itself was extremely dangerous when manipulating the theory behind a spell that was of a higher tier than herself. If she messed up even a single verse or change the of mana intake to a level more than she could handle, it would almost certainly result in a slow and agonizing death.

 _Relax...Don't worry...you can do it..._

As the comforting thoughts flowed into her head, Arche's attention turned back to the staff that was in her hand, it serving as the only evidence she had of the last few hours. Even now, it emitted a soft glow which calmed her nerves. If she could not start the process herself, then could she perhaps use this staff to magnify her efforts?

It was the creation of 10th Tier magic caster after all, if there was anything that could make this task possible, it would be it. Thus, with a sigh, she steeled her resolve and begun. The process itself was a stressful blur to her, but by the time her consciousness came to be, it was done.

The new coordinates were set to Arwintar, and more specifically, the interior of Foresight's headquarters. If there was anyone that she could trust with this secret, with the plea that she was about to make, it was the dear friends that had allowed to get this far.

Gritting her teeth, Arche prepared to activate the modified spell. There was nothing she could do now but hope for it's success. As she poured her mana into the scroll, numerous magic circles emerged from around her. All she had to do now was cast it.

 _Here goes nothing..._

"[Greater Teleportation]...!"

A blinding light filled the area for a brief second, then the area where Arche and the items had been were all but empty.

* * *

Hekkeran had just arrived back at Foresight's headquarters having just posted the hastily drawn recruitment poster that they had made earlier in the day. The room itself was gloomy, but that was only to be expected as a core member of their group was no longer present.

The first to look his way was Imina. The stern and serious girl that he was so used to was not present however, and in her place was a woman who wore an expression of melancholy. "You've posted the request already?" she asked.

"Yea...it's been a week...but I still can't believe she's gone."

"Indeed. Though in the end, it couldn't be helped...Anyways, it looks like we're going to a long list of applicants to look at soon, won't we?" said Roberdyck. Though he tried to be optimistic on the matter, it was clear that he was saddened as well.

"As if we'll find someone that easily!" shouted Imina in reply, taking back her anger almost immediately. "S-Sorry...I overreacted..."

"It's alright...you're not wrong after all." Hekkeran sighed, his fingers rubbing intensely on his temples in an effort to stave off the incoming headache.

Workers were not known to be the most moral of individuals, with many of them having questionable pasts and intentions. The fact that the three of them had been able to cooperate on equal terms for so long was a miracle, and the addition of Arche, a kind-hearted magic caster of the 3rd Tier was another miracle in itself.

There were hardly any workers that could fulfill the role that Arche left, and that was not even accounting for the person in question themselves. While adventuring with only three people was technically possible, the amount of tasks they could take, and not to mention the risks of said tasks as well, they would all be drastically affected.

Hekkeran could not remember the number of times where one of Arche's buffs had saved them, not to mention the sheer utility and power that her spells offered too. It could be said that her entry into their group was what kick-started their rise in prominence among the worker groups. Now that she was gone...

Well, at the rate things were going, retirement might not be out of the question.

Before Hekkeran could ponder on the topic any further, a ball of light suddenly erupted at the center of the room, to the surprise of everyone present.

"W-What the hell? Is this an enemy attack of some sort?" he shouted.

Roberdyck meanwhile, gasped as he realized what was happening. "Everyone, stand back!"

Hekkeran and Imina obliged, and a second later, a familiar girl emerged from the light, falling flat onto the ground alongside what appeared to be a few sack of items, all of them landing with a heavy thud. A scroll fell out of her hands before it burst into flames, indicating the completion of the spell that was engraved onto it.

As they stared at the girl which looked around her, Imina was the first to react. "Arche!? What are you doing here?"

"Imina...Roberdyck...Hekkeran...I made it..." she muttered. The spell had somehow worked! She quickly got up and faced the three who were still surprised to see her.

"That spell...was it a variant of [Teleportation] ?" asked Roberdyck first. "That is a 5th tier spell! Even so, weren't you supposed to be in Abelion Hills by now? Were you brought back by someone else?"

"Y-Yea, something like that..." she replied. " It's a long story..."

"We can talk about the details later!" In just that single instant, the gloomy atmosphere that had been present within their headquarters dissipated. "But let me guess, did you heed the advice of the great Hekkeran-sama, and ascended to a 5th Tier magic caster just to come back and rejoin Foresight?"

For his snide remark, Hekkeran received a slap from Imina. He didn't complain though, for the Imina he knew and loved was back. "Can't you be serious for just a second!? As for you Arche, I won't ask you how, but why did you come back?"

"Though the words of this man are usually stupid to the core...did you come back to join us again?"

They had all wished the girl farewell, for she was stepping into her new life, one whose responsibilities she did not want, but a life she had to take for the sake of her siblings. Though they couldn't say it out loud due to the selfish implications it represented, the remaining members of Foresight all held onto that small hope within their hearts.

Another miracle had just occurred right in front of them, what's to say another one couldn't?

That was seemingly crushed as Arche pondered upon their question before shaking her head. However, before they could respond, the girl had lowered herself forward, postulating herself in front of them.

"Although I would happily rejoin Foresight...as someone who left for the sake of her own selfishness...I haven't the right to do so." she spoke. "Instead...I'm here to make submit a request to you as a potential client..."

Hekkeran and Imina, and none of them could consider the implications of her words. Roberdyck however, seemed to understand the angle Arche was aiming for. "Hm...putting your current financial issues aside, what do you intend to have us do?"

"I'm...I'm going to pay off my debts and take my sisters away from that house...After I do however...I won't be able to take care of them on my own, much less defend them..." she explained. "I would like the three of you to help me and my sisters out..."

"...For how long?"

"I don't know...but at least until they are old enough to fend for themselves...Please, I'm begging you...you're the only three I can trust with this..."

"So basically for the rest of our working lives huh..." muttered Hekkeran. "Arche, my heart weeps for your situation, but we still need to make ends meet ourselves you know? I don't think we'll be able to take care of your siblings while adventuring too. This gig is already as stressful as it is..."

"I can't say I disagree with the idiot either..." added Imina, sighing. "Even if we did accept, we won't be able to take care of them properly with our current circumstances...and no child should be exposed to this sorta environment Arche, you should know that better than anyone."

"But...what if that wasn't a problem?" asked Arche. "For payment, I intend to give you three everything in those sacks..."

"Hm...?" Roberdyck walked towards one of them, already seeing the coin like objects that were inside. By the looks of it, were they perhaps silver, or perhaps gold coins?

Once he opened one of the sacks, him as well as the other two gasped.

"P-Platinum coins? A-And this many too?" exclaimed Hekkeran. "Where in the world did you get these...?!"

"[Appraisal Magical Item]..." Roberdyck's expression was solemn once he saw the results. "There's no doubt about it...these are genuine. Where in god's name did you find this?"

"Arche...I know that you're not the type who would steal...but please, don't prove me wrong." said Imina sternly.

"I didn't steal them...these coins belonged to a group of people that I ran into back at the hills...All of them are dead now...their corpses burned..."

"To steal from the dead is a grave sin. Did you-" Roberdyck was cut off however, as Arche shook her head.

She then explained the events that had happened back at those hills, from her encounter with the Vah-Un, to the two entities that she met, the judgment that one of them had issued on the original owners of these items, and finally how she came back here. For proof, she pointed to the staff that Enkidu had crafted for her.

"The Slane Theocracy huh...that would make sense..." said Imina, her voice containing an underlying disgust that she tried her best to suppress. "And you say that one of them was a 4th Tier magic caster? Perhaps they were part of those Scripture divisions that I heard about..."

"I'm more concerned about those two individuals you spoke of...one of them was a 10th Tier Magic Caster?" Other than Arche, the other person that was the most knowledgeable on the subject was Roberdyck. If not for the fear that was still present within Arche's expression in addition to the proof that she provided so far, he would have laughed it off as the fables of a child.

"Are you certain that your eyes did not deceive you?" he asked.

"No...Not only did I see it...but I felt it as well...But the man in gold...he was much more scary. The 4th Tier magic caster that I spoke of...he and the rest of his companions were killed off in an instant by him..."

Even if Arche was mistaken, to fight a 4th Tier Magic Caster head on and to kill them off instantaneously...that could only be done by the strongest of individuals, and this was not even considering the strength of the others that had apparently accompanied them. The fact that Arche's talent had never led them astray before only gave more credibility to her words.

"The 10th Tier...it really exists huh...And you're saying that they forced you to retrieve those items?" she nodded in turn.

"After I showed them, they deemed that these items were below them, and told me to take it. At the time I was stunned too, but after they left...I figured if I just left them in those woods...it would be a waste..."

"That's nice and all, but won't the Theocracy come after you? As far as they know, a couple of big shots carrying what amounts to a small fortune were killed. I reckon they won't be too pleased right?"

Arche shook her head. "No...The Theocracy won't have the time to chase after us...The last time I saw those two, they were heading there to confront them on the matter..."

The three of them shook as they thought about the implications. While it was well known that the Slane Theocracy was strongest among the human nations, having access to tier magic that was beyond the realm of humanity as well the so called Godkin that resided there, the individuals that Arche mentioned seemed to be even beyond that. At best, an agreement of some sorts could be reached between the two parties.

At worse...it may just result in the complete destruction of the Slane Theocracy as a nation in it's entirety. Considering that they were the one of the key components in keeping the numerous demi-human nations in check down south, another era of conflict would inevitably follow soon after...

"I see...if that is the case...then the coins here may just be our way out." muttered Hekkeran. "Imina, Rober...I don't know about you two, but what are your thoughts on retiring together?"

"Hm...I've considered retirement at one point...but under these circumstances..." Roberdyck mused on the situation. "If it cannot be helped, I suppose I can find a way to make it work..."

"I haven't thought much about it. Retirement always did seem to be a distant pipe-dream at best..." said Imina. "But I wouldn't be opposed to it. It would certainly be better than the lifestyle we have right now..."

Hekkeran meanwhile, did not fail to notice the blushing that had appeared on Imina's face. With these coins, if they planned things out, retiring with her and leaving the worker life behind...it definitely didn't sound bad now that he thought about it.

A scenario like this was one he'd expect in a sappy story of some sort, not a legitimate option that was available to him. But still, as Hekkeran looked at Arche, the thought of a future where the group could be together, no longer as comrade in arms, but a family of sorts sewn together by a bunch of lucky coincidences and circumstances...he had to admit, it was beautiful in a way.

 _To think, a dumbass like me is being offered a deal like this...I always thought I was going to die on a battlefield somewhere...that, or in the depths of some ruins in the middle of nowhere..._

"...If Imina and Rober are okay with it, then I don't see why not." Though there was much speculation on what would happen in the future, for now, the two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled! We'll accept your request Arche, so hurry up and get your sisters won't you?"

"Thank you...truly...!" she muttered, unable to contain the relief that she felt.

"Hm...if we are serious about this, then where do you suppose we go Hekkeran?" asked Roberdyck. "If we went anywhere within the empire with this amount of money...there would be complications to put it lightly. If we stay here..."

The concern that Roberdyck raised was a legitimate problem. While Foresight wasn't a particularly famous group, they weren't no names either. While relocating itself was not a problem, the amount of wealth that they now had was simply too suspicious. At best, it would be seized upon discovery, and at worst, they could be used as scapegoats in some wild conspiracy by the emperor, which would not doubt lead to their executions.

"They pondered on the subject for a bit before Imina came up with the first suggestion. "How about one of the city states up north? They don't seem to be the type that would ask too many questions."

"No...it is too close to the empire. If any questions were raised here, we'd easily be dragged back." rebutted Hekkeran. " I have a safe houses set up in both E-Rantel and E-Pespel. Perhaps we can go there...?"

"While that would work temporarily, it won't for much longer." said Roberdyck. "With the current state that the Re-Estize Kingdom is in...it is only a matter of time before the empire takes over. Besides, we still haven't address the most important problem. How do we even get past the borders without having our assets seized?"

"That won't be a problem." interjected Arche. "Some of the magic scrolls that I recovered contain [Teleport]. If you can provide me the coordinates...I should be able to change the spell's properties so that it will take us straight there..."

"That's a 5th Tier spell Arche, and an extremely advanced one as well! You should know the dangers of modifying a spell beyond your capabilities...!" warned Roberdyck.

"I know...but I think I can do it. The spell that I used to come back, it was called [Greater Teleportation]...it was of an even higher tier than [Teleport]. I don't know how...but I think this staff can boost my ability enough to make up for the difference somehow..."

"That's still reckless! What if you had failed and left your siblings behind?!" Imina scolded.

"I don't know too much about magic, but considering the staff was created by someone of the 10th Tier, I don't see why it wouldn't work for spells around the 5th tier. What do you think Rober?"

"Arche...are you certain you know what you are doing?" asked Rober. Receiving a nod in reply, he sighed. "I won't even begin to explain the dangers...nor will I pretend the capabilities of something so far beyond me...but if you're certain...then may God offer us His blessings."

"However, even with this problem out of the way, we cannot settle in the Re-Estize Kingdom long term..."

"Shit, you're right, I completely forgot...! Hm..."

As the four of them pondered on the situation, an idea flowed into Arche's head. "...How about the Argland Council State?"

"Wait, that city? Isn't that just a den of demi-humans? We'll be eaten if we go there!"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear from the southerners!" Imina shouted. "There isn't much we know about that place...but if they really were just a den of savage beasts...No, if they were...I doubt the Re-Estize Kingdom would continue relations with them..."

Of course, her skepticism was mostly because of her heritage as a half elf. Though she couldn't say for certain that going to a relatively unknown city that had a significant demi-human population was a good idea, it wouldn't be fair to judge them based on the words of a few, who were likely merchants and visitors from the Theocracy anyways.

"Indeed...it may not be that bad of an idea." added Roberdyck, to Hekkeran's surprise. "The nation is ruled by various councilors who are among the strongest individuals on the continent. As for my past journeys to the Re-Estize Kingdom, I did not hear anything bad about them either. They seem to tolerate humans, at the very least..."

"Besides, they share borders with the Re-Estize Kingdom. If things turn for the worse, we should be able to leave pretty easily..."

"That is reasonable..." muttered Hekkeran. "But I'm still a bit concerned about the population ratio there. Are there humans present or...?"

"Hm...from what I remember, the state did have human representatives... so I would presume there are pockets of humans that live there. Hm...just to be safe, Arche, how many of those scrolls do you have?"

"There should be fifteen in this sack...one scroll should be enough to teleport three people based on the [Teleportation] spell I've seen in the past..."

"Hm, if that's the case, then there should be no issues there. So have we come to a consensus?" The rest of Foresight nodded. "Good, then we can begin preparations right away. You should probably get your sisters now."

"I will, thank you." she said with a bow. "Could you give me back the gold that Fluder left for me?"

Hekkeran obliged. Within a few moments, he had returned to the main room with the bag of coins from a week prior. "Here you go. I presume you're going to return this back to Paradyne-sama?"

With a nod, she took the pouch of gold coins along with some platinum coins earlier before leaving. The only things that the rest of Foresight had which reminded them that the last hour wasn't a dream was the stacks of coins and the staff she left behind.

"Wow...that's a lot to take in..." muttered Imina.

"A life of retirement...never thought we'd experience like this. Well I'm certainly looking forward to it, eh Imina?" laughed Hekkeran.

Her face turned red and she prepared to hit him again, but she stopped midway. "Hmph...you have a point...this time around...Yea, I'm looking forward to it..."

* * *

Serving as a guard on the grounds of the Ministry of Magic was a dull position, for as lively as the city of Arwintar was, it was peaceful for the most part. Thus, when they were approached by what appeared to be young mage, they did not pass any glances, even if she appeared to have a heavy load of items behind her.

Of course, stopping her at the checkpoint was still necessary, it was the main component of their job after all. "Girl, where are you headed? Could I see some identification please?"

"I would like to request an audience with Fluder Paradyne-sama please..."

"Listen, the Court Magician is here today but he is very busy person, do you have an appointment scheduled perhaps?" one of the guards replied.

The other one looked at her for a moment before looking back onto a registries that was given to them by the officials inside. It listed various individuals that could be allowed in by name alongside a drawn portrait that depicted the person's image. "Wait a minute...I think you're on the list. What's your name girl?"

'Arche Eeb Rile Furt..."

"Oh shoot, my bad." said the first guard upon looking at the list. "Got it, sorry about that miss...Huh, says here that you have full clearance on ministry grounds as an apprentice! Are you some sort of big shot or something?"

"Let's not ask anything that can get us fired, alright?" interjected the second one. "That bag looks heavy, do you require assistance with it?"

"Not particularly...and thank you, the bag has already been lightened so I can carry it myself..." she had no further words as she quickly passed them before entering the building.

"Oh by the way, he should be on the top floor, middle area, in the room at the end of the hallway! Make sure you knock!"

She did as she was told, and after a bit of walking, she found herself in front of the Court Magician's quarters. Strangely, the entrance wasn't as decorated as she thought it would be, as there were just two wooden doors, likely with magic enchantments, but nothing else. She knocked, half expecting the man to be too busy to care, or outright absent, contrary to the belief of the guards.

After all, he was the only one in the empire with access to the 5th tier magic [Teleport], meaning he could move between different buildings instantaneously, without any worry.

Such an ability would have been a tremendous security issue if not for the fact that movement based spells such as these were immensely difficult to learn, requiring a great deal of natural talent and effort. Thus, there was never much research into countermeasures besides positioning guards at all vulnerable points.

Luckily, that hadn't been a problem, as the door creaked open, revealing a surprised Fluder, upon seeing Arche's figure.

"Arche? Well well, isn't this a surprise. I did not expect you to come here so soon..."

Of course, Fluder knew that Arche left for Abelion Hills a week ago. The medallion that he'd given her was not just an item that served as a representative of his will, but also served as a listening device for Fluder as well. Thus, he knew about the skirmishes that she faced, and in truth, had not expected her to return, or at least not for a few months.

It would have been a great waste of potential if she had died, but seeing that she was a capable 3rd Tier Magic Caster with some experience in combat, he believed that she would prevail, albeit in an injured state. After the connection was lost with the medallion, he'd ended up sending some other workers there after her by paying them out of pocket by proxy.

Still, how had she returned so fast? It took at least a five days to a week or more to go all the way there, and that was assuming things went smoothly. Had she encountered someone who teleported her back, perhaps?

"Certain...circumstances have led me to return." replied Arche. "Unfortunately, I'm here to decline your offer."

Fluder's expression worsened once he heard this. He had covered nearly all fronts, what was her reason now?! "Now now, let's not be hasty..."

She shook her head in disapproval in response. With a heave, she brought the bag in front of her, the same bag of coins that Fluder had given her a week prior. "No, my decision is final. Thus, I cannot accept the gold that you've provided me."

"A-Are you certain? You will be forsaking yourself not to mention your siblings if you do this..."

"Yes...Although the offer that you've given me is most generous teacher...and for reaching out to me despite my current circumstances, you have my deepest gratitude. However, I am afraid I cannot accept your request."

Fluder meanwhile, was furious on the inside. He had offered the girl everything, wealth, fame, prosperity, and yet she would still reject his offer? Why? Was she this incompetent that she couldn't even see such an obvious boon?

"...Is there anything I can say or offer you that will make you reconsider...?" he muttered after a moment of silence.

"...No...but out of respect for you teacher, and as gratitude for the lessons that you've passed onto me, I will tell you this; your goal of seeing the pinnacle of magic is a desire that will be granted in the near future."

The anger, the frustrations, all of it was erased in an instant once Fluder heard those words. "Impossible...I've searched for such answers my whole life! You have only lived for seventeen years, yet you dare make such a claim?! What makes you so certain?!"

However, as Fluder looked at Arche in disbelief, there was no uncertainty present in either her expression or words, nor were there any other signs of deceit or ignorance. The girl in front of him for one reason or another, truly did believe what she said. Upon staring into her eyes however, he saw it.

It was a sort of reverence, a mixture of great fear and veneration, an emotion that was the same as his when he was engrossed with his research, when he felt that a breakthrough was coming. Certain emotions could be faked, such as the front he'd put up for the nobles or the demeanor he'd shown to his more incompetent acolytes, but he knew that this was not one of them.

"No...that's impossible...you couldn't have..." he muttered. His next words were a whisper, a sort of message that he desperately believed, yet couldn't bare to say. "...Did you see it...?"

"I did."

What followed was absolute silence for the next minute as Fluder pondered on the revelation that had been passed on him. If someone such as Arche, someone who had the same talent and potential that he had, someone who could truly understand what the 'abyss' of magic meant...if someone like that was confirming his desires with such conviction and resolve...could he dare hope that it was true?

Right now, he was stunned. There was no words for the anticipation and joy that was rising from within his body. If this was true...then it truly changed everything...!

"And yet...even knowing this, you would reject my offer?" he asked, finally.

"Yes...for it is both their will and mine's that demand me to do this." she replied without hesitation.

"I see...then as fellow practitioners of magic, all I can do is I wish you luck with your endeavours." With that, Fluder took the gold before closing his doors. As soon as he did, his expression was no longer as calm as it was before, but one of glee.

Indeed, nothing mattered anymore, for his lifelong desire was at hand. If the girl refused to walk down this path with him, then so be it. Everything was such a pain now, from the meetings he had arranged for later in the day, to his very duties at the court...

Ohh, why couldn't it be him that went instead of them?! If only he'd have seen it for himself...!

For now though, he would endure...

Meanwhile, as Fluder celebrated behind closed doors, Arche sighed in relief outside.

"Thank goodness he believed me..." she muttered.

Though her claims were true, they were still dubious, logically speaking. In order to secure her teacher's cooperation, she had gambled on his zeal winning over his reason, and luckily her bet won out.

 _I wonder what would have happened if I had took the staff with me as proof...no that would have complicated things more...well, no need to dwell on it now..._

Now there was only one task left. With that, she headed back out of the building and towards the estate that she'd grown to hate over the years. Her siblings were waiting for her.

* * *

"Hm...I've finished all preparations but are you sure you want to make this purchase?" asked the salesman as he ordered the movers. "This will be 25 gold coins, and you already owe 275 at the moment."

The object that was being moved was a piece of furniture was a drawer, though what made it so expensive was the exquisite white and gold coloring that it had, colors of royalty along with the mirror that was attached at the top. The latter was a strange object, one which could reflect the surroundings around it back at the observer, a precious import from the Slane Theocracy.

"Of course! We've been paying off the interest just fine, no? Here, I'll even give your workers a tip as thanks for their hard work!" laughed the man.

He was dressed in clothes which seemed more fit for a ball rather than a common day. His expression was carefree, despite being in debt to such an extent. As he spoke, the man opened his purse and took out silver coins, one for each of the movers.

"Here you go, take the rest of the day off alright lads?"

"If you insist. Many thanks, dear customer. "

Though the salesman played the role that was expected of him, a small tint of disdain still found itself appearing on his expression. Men like these who were irredeemably foolish to a fault was exactly why the Emperor had done what he did years ago. Still, one's stupidity was another's fortune, and he quickly suppressed his feelings on the matter.

"Ah, sir, could you please wait?"

A familiar voice was heard by everyone present. Arche panted after rushing through the gates, realizing what her father was doing. He was about to make another stupid purchase, despite the huge debt that they still had.

Luckily, in a few moments, it would all be over, and she'd be free of this burden, now and forever.

"Oh Arche, you're back." greeted her father first. "How do you like the table that I've bought? It's an import that can't be found anywhere here, and it only costed 35 gold coins! But thanks to your father's superb negotiation skills, I managed to drop the cost down to 25!"

Arche however, ignored her father completely, instead greeting the salesman. "My sincere apologies sir, but could you please cancel the purchase?"

"What?! I've been haggling for a deal like this for the entire afternoon! You can't just cancel it like that!"

"I don't care, we're already in enough in debt as it is, and you would still make it purchase like this?!" Arche shouted back, her sudden anger surprising even her father.

"It was a necessary purchase!"

"Father, when will you accept the past and move on?!"

"Why you ungrateful child, I ought to-"

"I am sorry, but your father had already signed all the papers before you had come." the salesman intervened, taking out the stamped contracts that her father foolishly agreed to. "While cancellation would be possible normally, with your current debt..."

"I see..." she asked, resigning herself to the situation at hand. Despite the numerous warnings that she gave her father, he refused to listen. This was the final straw, for there was no future for her nor her siblings as long as they stayed in this household.

"Then the debt as it stands, is 300 gold coins right...?"

"Indeed. Are you intending to make a payment?"

"Yes, I am. I would like to pay it off in full." she declared.

Astonishment did not escape neither her father, the salesman, nor the movers that had overheard the conversation. The estimated average individual wage within the Empire was around 50 gold coins a year before taxes, but it was generally lower depending on the circumstances.

Yet Arche had declared that she would pay off a debt of 300 gold coins, a number that was six times this wage, all within one setting. The salesman knew that the number of individuals who could pay out that sort of amount out of pocket was within double digits, and the "esteemed customers" that he knew as the Furt family was not one of them.

"D-Did I hear you right? Y-You intend to p-pay it all right now?" the salesman stuttered.

"Yes, here you go." as she spoke, Arche took out a small pouch from her side pocket. Opening it in front of the man, she counted out the coins. "The conversion rate as of last week is ten gold coins for one platinum coin. There should be thirty platinum coins here. I believe this should suffice."

Unlike gold, silver, and copper coins, there was only one type of platinum coin used throughout all human territories. This was because of the scarcity it's material compared to the others. Thus, platinum coins were more so regarded as a type of luxury rather than a common currency. To see so many right in front of them, the salesman's most natural course of action kicked in.

"Hey Gernold, get over here!" the salesman shouted. A man, one of the movers from before ran over. Upon seeing the coins in front of him, even he was surprised.

"I don't have my tools with me, so check these coins for me."

The man nodded to the request before he picked up one of the coins, feeling it. His eyes widened in shock as he placed the coin down, before facing his boss.

"T-These aren't fakes boss...they're the real deal!" Gernold muttered in astonishment.

The man had possessed a talent known as [Mineral Appraisal], which allowed him to identify the main composition of certain items that he saw and felt, a talent that was invaluable to most merchants. The only reason he did not hold a position involving great amounts of money was because of his financial illiteracy, but this talent alone was enough for him to make ends meet.

"S-Seriously?!" the salesman was stunned, as he had expected these to be forgeries.

He had known Gernold for nearly a decade now, and the man's talent was never wrong when it came to matters like these. Seeing his shocked reaction as well, the salesman had no choice but to accept that these were the real deal.

"T-This is c-completely unexpected lass...c-could you p-please wait u-until tomorrow s-so I can m-make preparations?" he muttered.

"No, I need this done in a hurry. I am going to be very busy over the next few days." replied Arche. "Besides, those who makes sales and collect debt must carry a means to collect at all times, must they not?"

"Y-Yes, but still..."

"If it's about any legality issues, then you have your men and my father as witnesses. Other than that, there shouldn't be any issues, right?" she asserted.

"N-No...I...s-suppose t-there isn't..."

As the salesman no longer had any leg to stand on, he resigned to the outcome, taking out the recorded slip of the debts that Arche's family owed to his company. After both parties signed it along with the salesman's workers as witnesses to the deed, the salesman left the estate with the coins along with his men. Meanwhile, Arche's father was still stunned, unable to fully accept what had just transpired.

"A-Arche...I can't believe it...we paid it off!" he shouted with great joy. "Truly, this is unexpected! Perhaps those worker friends of yours were a good influence after all!"

 _You mean **I** paid it off..._

"...Where are my sisters?" she asked, coldly.

"Eh? Oh they're in the living room inside. Don't be too loud though, your mother is sleeping."

Arche sighed in relief hearing this. It was better that her mother didn't know what she had planned to do until later. Quietly, she walked inside, receiving a soft greeting by their butler Jimes. Ureirika was the first of her siblings to hear her footsteps, and ran out to greet her with great joy.

"Onee-sama! You're back! I've been-"

"Shh...your mother is still sleeping is she not? Where's Kuude?" whispered Arche.

"A-Ah sorry...Oh! She's coming out right now!"

Just as Ureirika said this, Kuudeirika ran out soon after. She quickly hugged Arche and was about to greet her loudly, but piped down upon being shushed by her.

"Welcome home Onee-sama...we were getting lonely again..." muttered Ureirikia.

"I see...you two won't have to worry about that much longer." the two siblings nearly jumped in joy upon hearing that, though Arche stopped them before they could. "But first, let's head outside. There's something I need to tell you."

The two nodded, and they quickly headed outside, where their father was admiring his visage through the mirror that they just brought.

"Arche, perfect timing! After looking at these clothes a bit, they seem to be a bit worn, don't you think? I was thinking either tomorrow or the day after that, when you're available, we could go to the merchant's fair, and see if anything catches the eye! With the debt paid off, I think we can afford to celebrate a little bit, right?"

 _This man...he hasn't learned anything!_

"You can do as you wish, but neither I nor my siblings will have any part in it."

"Eh?"

'I'm leaving father, and I'm taking Ureirikia and Kuudeirika with me."

"W-What?" He had heard Arche talk about such a thing many times, but had always thought it was some sort of phase, a bad influence on the part of the barbarians she worked with. "A-Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am. Please give mother my regards. This is goodbye, father."

"W-Wait! You can't do this! Have you forgotten who've raised you and brought you up?!" the man's expression notably worsened.

"With these past years and the payment I just made in our name, I've more than repaid that kindness."

"Y-You can't do this! We're still nobles, you can't just...leave like this!"

"I can and I am. Stop clinging to the past like you are now father, what's done is done. That was the first and now it will be the last piece of advice I'll give you."

Her eyes were cold and unyielding, but yet her heart was saddened. This man had still been the father that raised her up all those years ago, and that kindness would be one she'd never forget. To see him reduced to a fool of a man like this was a miserable thing in itself.

 _If only you'd seen the foolishness of your actions...then perhaps it wouldn't have come to this...!_

"Y-You can't do this! All that work and effort that I've put in...we are nobles Arche, and I won't have you or that idiot say otherwise!" The man seemed to have realized the dire predicament he was in, and in his panic he rushed towards his daughter, intent on stopping her.

Arche sighed, turning her head in disappointment. "[Sleep]."

The effects were instantaneous, as her father's hatefulness slowly turned into a stumble, before he collapsed straight onto Arche's shoulder, unconscious.

"Jimes, come out here." she called out.

Within moments, the man came out, mouth agape upon seeing what had happened. "W-What is the meaning of this, Young Mistress?"

"I put him to sleep. Please bring him back to the bedchambers."

The man seemed hesitant, but seeing the situation, he reluctantly complied, taking the man off of Arche's shoulders. As he took the man onto his back, Arche bowed.

"Thank you for your services Jimes...I can't say you were the best butler we had, but regardless...I wish you luck for whatever lies ahead."

"My deepest gratitude, Young Mistress..."

"There's no need to call me that. After all, in a few moments, I'll no longer be your employer after all..." she said. "Tell my family...no, the current head of the Furt Household that I renounce the name of Furt, as well as all connection to it, on behalf of myself and my sisters. That will be my last order for you as Arche Eeb Rile Furt."

"I see...then my thanks to you, Arche-sama..."

She then left the premises, taking her two sisters in hand, refusing to say anything until they were a good block away from the estate.

"O-Onee-sama...why were you and daddy so mad...?"

"He was not feeling very well Kuude, I had to put him to sleep so he could rest."

"O-Oh...Okay..."

"W-Why are we leaving our house Onee-sama?" asked Ureirikia. "M-Mommy told us to never leave without her and daddy..."

Arche shied away for a moment, before turning around and smiling. "That's because...this was a...surprise that we've been planning! Yes, this was a secret trip that I was planning with mommy and daddy!"

"Ehhh? Really?" they both asked.

"Remember how I've told you about my adventures outside, you know with Hekkeran, Imina, and Rober?"

"Hekan, Ima, Rober?! Your best friends?! Are we going to meet them?! Can we see them, can we, can we?"

"Yeah. We're going there right now. They are quite happy to meet you too, you know?"

"Yaayy!" While Ureirikia smiled, Kuueirikia still seemed to be a bit worried. "W-What about mommy and daddy? They won't be coming too?"

"Unfortunately...no. Your mommy and daddy still has a lot of work to do...that's why they wanted to wish us well instead of coming. We'll be going on a grand adventure after all!"

"A-Ah okay! Did you hear that Ulei? We're going to do what Onee-sama always does!"

"R-Really? I can't wait! Thank you Onee-sama, thank you, thank you, thank you!" they both shouted.

Arche smiled in return. While she was sad that all she could say were lies at the moment, she swore that one day she would let them know the truth. For now...the smiles of her two sisters were more than enough to warm her now unburdened heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **First off, I'm happy that i was able to get this out sooner than I anticipated, and I hope that you guys liked the chapter.**

 **In regards to the whole Arche plot point that was this chapter, I hope I was able to flesh out the scenario in an as plausible way as possible in respect to what happens in the LN and the plot here.**

 **Canonically, Arche was legitimately talented by New World standards (3rd Tier Magic + Useful talent at age 15-17) to the point where Fluder had actually intended on getting her back as a disciple, but this didn't have a chance to go anywhere in both the LN and WN, which I decided to change in this story since the circumstances are different here.**

 **Anyways, next chapter might take a bit longer to write as I'll likely have to make up stuff through inspirations from both the LN and WN and present them in a coherent manner in regards to the Slane Theocracy, but hopefully I won't keep you guys (and me) waiting too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Fate and Overlord nor any of the spin offs related to it nor am I associated with any of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Within the airspace of the Slane Theocracy, the Vimana had floated above for about a month now.

Though a foreign aircraft such as this would normally draw attention instantaneously, that would only be the case under normal circumstances. Thanks to the Vimana's stealth technology, both it and it's occupants remained undetected.

"Hm..." Enkidu watched, their figure as still as a statue.

When Gil and them had first arrived at the Theocracy, Enkidu had a feeling that they would do something similar, however the methodology that Gil chose was unexpected.

While remaining on a craft like Vimana for extended periods was easy for them, Gil was still part human. Of course, the items that he possessed would take care of those needs, but Enkidu thought that under normal circumstances, he wouldn't go through the trouble of doing so.

 _To serve as an overseer...even now he..._

The thought flowed naturally to Enkidu's head, and though they only understood the scope of it partially, it was clear that Gil was serious in his intentions, going so far as to order them to observe as well.

The task itself wasn't an unenjoyable one. Watching the scene unfold before them over these past weeks was unfamiliar and foreign to the mind, yet the body yearned to watch. The religious devotion of the masses, the vibrant activity present within their cities, all of this invoked a feeling of nostalgia within them.

However, at the same time, it felt irked by the whole experience, as if there was some underpinning which felt out of place.

At first, it thought that it was the network of demi-human slaves that were present in the cities. They themselves were not human after all, so perhaps it was a type of kinship they felt...though they quickly dismissed such notions.

From their experiences in YGGDRASIL, while the outer shells and abilities of the different races varied to great lengths, there was often little deviation when it came to their cores. They all held hopes, desires, fears, and though these were immensely diverse, they were still fundamental thought processes which remained the same.

The humans and demi-humans here were no different. What was it then, that irked it so?

"Judging by your expression, it seems you've noticed it too." the voice of their friend stirred Enkidu from their thoughts.

The Golden King had risen from his position, and was now standing next to Enkidu, watching the same scene as they were now. His eyes seemed perplexed, though not at the scene, but more so towards his friend.

"Unfortunately...understanding would be an exaggeration. While something feels strange to me, it seems oddly familiar too. Perhaps I am missing something I am not seeing...?"

"Indeed, your assumption is correct. The scene before you is one that should be unfamiliar to you as you are currently." nodded Gil. "However, to feel familiarity in this situation is only natural for you, Enkidu...Now then, I suppose it would be my duty as your friend to present the fruits that you've grabbed."

"Tell me, out of all tasks that these humans attend to, which is the most common?"

Enkidu answered the question almost immediately. "That would be the act of worship."

The most apparent commodity among all these humans were their devotion to the figures which Enkidu and their friend knew as the 'Six Great Ones'.

There would be a session of prayer about three times a day that was solely devoted to these individuals. Even outside these periods, it was clear that most individuals within the Slane Theocracy were fanatic devotees to their faith.

This devotion manifested through the prayers they gave to nearly all aspects of their life, whether it be the food they ate, the monuments they built, the slaves they brought back, and the magic and inventions they used.

The center of all this was a cathedral built at what appeared to be the center of the Kingdom, a building whose structure and craftsmanship stood out above the rest. A cathedral that was hailed as the living quarters of the Divine themselves. Scattered throughout the lands were temples too, buildings which seemed to be an imitation of sorts, yet failed to capture the scope of the original.

These were the centers of worship, and while they saw that many prayed within their homes, the populace would swarm around these temples when the time of the day to do so had come.

 _Hm...if I remember right, the Cathedral looked like one of first few dungeons we traversed...still, that was one of the many which were part of the entrance that led into Álfheimr...what would one of them be doing here...? Could it be..._

"When it comes to the nature of gods, there are two types." interjected Gil. "Those which were always there and became gods, and those who were reborn as one...though perhaps it would be more appropriate to compare the mongrels here to a symbol of a religion that these humans have propped up instead."

"If we were brought here under those circumstances, it wouldn't be out of place for a few others to follow along as well." he concluded. "However...despite their rebirth...these result are inadequate, nothing but a disappointment. It seems no matter how much power and prestige that you grant them, there remains the bottomless pit that is their incompetence..."

Enkidu's curiosity peaked with Gil's words. "Hm...? These humans, despite their choices, are prospering are they not?"

Indeed, if one were to look at the civilization that laid below the two, it was successful. Most of the humans here seemed to live well, their expressions cheerful and content, though a bit zealous in their ideals for the most part.

 _Gil knows what it is, doesn't he? The strange ire that I felt from this city..._

"The desires of humans are endless, and cannot be quelled. While those mongrels did well to unite these humans under a common banner, they were in the end, despite all their boons, mortal. They took the path of idleness, and claimed a role which they could neither fulfill nor understand, one which was destined for failure, regardless of their efforts."

"Most humans despite all their desires are weak, and so most will attempt to mask their vices, all in the hopes of obtaining a virtue which is incompatible with them. While it would be foolish for one to make light of religion as a whole, the majority of the masses which follow it are but cattle desperate to hide behind the principles that they build in their indolence.

"The actions of those mongrels were but a foolish imitation's worth of an effort in order to subdue the ego of humanity. If the genuine article is fundamentally incompatible with humans, then what hope do they have? Look, Enkidu, despite all their words and prayers, the vices of these fools is clear to see right out in the open."

Gil pointed towards a sight below them, which was an auction of sorts being held at the main square of that city, with the items featured being various demi-humans, all with a variety of features, but most having what looked to be characteristics of elves. All of them were bruised or damaged in some way, dressed in little more than rags before the masses which looked at them with various expressions, some with lust, others with disgust, but glee was present on all their faces.

"Despite all their attempts, the desires of humans are not something that can be restrained easily, consciously and subconsciously. Though humanity will likely persevere, a cataclysm is inevitable. Either the system they created will invite their destruction from the outside, or they will collapse on themselves internally, it is only a matter of time. Regardless of what happens however, the civilization of these mongrels will inevitably be pruned from the reigns of history."

When Enkidu thought about the point that Gil presented, it clicked. The reason why they had felt irked by the humans earlier was because of the contradictions that existed within their society. Though they were disapproved of certain desires, those desires were simultaneously rampant within their society. Their religion was able to drive those vices within a certain direction, but how long would that last? How long would it take until this distortion backfired on them?

Another question was posed. If a system like this could not work, then what would?

"Hmph, regardless of any system, immortality does not and cannot exist within the world of humans. Whether it be human history, the planet they reside upon, the stars above, and even the heavens, all of it reaches a conclusion eventually. Therefore the intrinsic view to persevere one's being is inherently wrong, but rather it is correct to chase one's vices and drives, to expend one's efforts and desires to their fullest, to write and create that which holds a value against all odds, one which may perhaps reach the end of the heavens themselves."

"You and I are no exceptions to this, Enkidu. However...having been given an opportunity among life, it seems that my intervention is to be needed once more."

As the Golden King finished his words, Enkidu watched the man's eyes gazed up, though to say that he was observing the skies above was incorrect. Within his eyes was a sort of profound wisdom, an experience that they knew few could match. At that moment, they knew, the person before them was a sovereign, one who's role was terribly lonely, the person who's side they remained, all the way until the very end.

"To serve...as the arbitrator...and executioner..." they muttered.

The Golden King turned and looked at Enkidu before chuckling lightly. This lasted only for a brief moment, for what followed after was a faint smile, his expression tinged with a sort of nostalgia. "Hm...If I was able to invoke such a response from you even in your current circumstances...it seems that I've rambled on long enough."

"Now then, it's about time we make themselves known. Will these humans prove worthy in their resistance, or will they be crushed by their own volition, we shall see soon, won't we Enkidu?"

They nodded as the Vimana's cloaking ceased, their presence about to be known to all whom laid below them.

* * *

Within the inner confines of the Main Cathedral, those that were the highest appointed members within the six sects of the Slane Theocracy, the Cardinals, met once more. The room was pristine, for they had a meeting just yesterday.

Nearly all of the cardinals seemed stressed in some manner, whether it be the towels they pocketed which had been used to wipe their sweat, the bags under their eyes apparent. Tier Magic and the items of the Six Great Ones could accomplish many miracles, but to circumvent fatigue in it's entirety was beyond their power.

They all sat down quietly, contemplating on what to say first. The topic that warranted such measures was obvious, yet none of them dared speak of it since they became aware of the situation yesterday.

"T-Today, we give thanks to the gods that human beings like us are still alive..." Ivon Jasna Dracowa muttered softly first. The other cardinals did not fail to notice his stuttering, but they did not say anything.

"We offer our thanks..." the rest of them followed.

"With that, let us begin." announced Raymond Zag Lauransan. "Let me first begin by apologizing for delaying this meeting until now. I had to talk her about the situation beforehand."

"I see...well, since we're here, we may as well hear it now." said Ginedine Delan Gwerfe. The rest nodded in agreement.

"My thanks. Then our first topic, is of course, the situation regarding the Black Scripture. I've managed to write up a report with the information that was provided to us by the members that managed to return."

"The Black Scripture during their mission to subjugate the Catastrophe Dragon Lord, encountered an Undead humanoid which resembled a vampire. While I believe that we all are aware of the circumstances to some extent, here are the specifics."

Raymond handed out the papers which he took from within his robes. The rest of the cardinals took them with hesitatingly. The gloom that was present among them was obvious from the start, however, this only worsened once they saw the report.

Maximilian Oreio Lagier was the first to voice his disbelief. The rest of the Cardinals were shocked as well, but they could not even look away from the information that was in front of them. "Im...possible...they sustained...that much losses...?!"

"I'm afraid it's true. I've already seen the corpses that made it back..." muttered Raymond in response.

"Truly, this can't be happening right? Is this the end times?" a small, shaky voice came out of the mouth of Berenice Nagua Sandeni.

Out of the twelve members of the Black Scripture, six of them were dead, killed by a variety of ways by the vampire they faced. The most shocking revelation however, was the seventh member which was confirmed to be missing, that being the Captain of the Six Scripture. In the end, they were only able to make it out of there alive thanks to his efforts, having been teleported back to the Cathedral by an enhanced [Greater Teleportation] scroll that he had used while holding off the vampire.

"H-How could this have happened? What were the rest of the members doing!?" Dominic Ire Partouche exclaimed.

Though the answers to his questions laid before him on that sheet of paper, Dominic refused to believe it. He had personally seen the might of the Black Scripture members himself, and he knew they were humans that reached the pinnacle, that being a level of strength that neared the Dragon Lords themselves.

Not only did the spells cast by the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th seats not affect the vampire, but she could apparently summon creatures which rivaled that of the 5th Seat's too. The most shocking piece of information however, the information that none of the Cardinals except Raymond could accept, was the piece below.

The vampire apparently knew about effects of [Downfall of Castle and Country], the trump card that was one of the three great legacies of the Six Great Ones themselves, and had responded swiftly by skewering Kaire after her immunity to it was made aware to the Black Scripture. The implications of this was terrifying.

"Luckily...the remaining members that survived are relatively unharmed as they were being restrained by a spell that the vampire used. Their equipment is also fine."

"What of the ones that perished?" asked Ginedine Delan Gwerfe.

Raymond shook his head. "I do not know. The corpses that were retrieved, that being the 2nd Seat, 8th Seat, and 9th Seat, their weapons were either shattered or damaged in some manner."

"What of the other corpses? Were they able to retrieve their equipment...?!"

"...We do not know. The most likely scenario is that they are in hands of that vampire..."

"Damn it...! If that Undead can do **_that_**...our entire nation, no, the very existence of humans will be jeopardized!"

Of course, what the cardinals were referring to was the signature ability of the Undead, that being [Conversion]. It was no secret that more dangerous Undead were able to revive the corpses of those that they killed as minions of sorts, usually devoid of any sentience that they may have had in life. The strength of these thralls would usually be weaker than they were in life too, a factor that was likely due to their corruption.

The most infamous example of such Undead were the legendary Death Knights, which were able to revive those that it killed as Squire Zombies. They were said to be one of the favored familiars of Surshana for this reason, as well as their durability.

However, this was not the type of [Conversion] that the Slane Theocracy was worried about specifically, but rather that of the late Vampire Dragon Lord. While the Dragon Lord itself was said to have been slain by one of the Eight Greed Kings according to their records, it's abilities were remarkable, even among it's fellow kin.

Not only were they able to utilize Wild Magic, but they also possessed a special skill similar to [Conversion], except it's effects were much more potent. Instead of simply reviving it's victims as mere thralls, those that the Vampire Dragon Lord killed were revived as fellow vampiric servants, with their cognitive and physical abilities fully intact, irregardless of racial limitations.

Judging by the level of strength that this individual Vampire had, a power which likely surpassed even that of the legendary Vampire Lords, it was not out of the question that she was capable of similar feats compared to the Dragon Lord in question. If that were to be the case...

"That is a concerning matter indeed...but a concern we cannot address with our current forces. Raymond, have either the Sunlight, Clearwater, or Windflower Scriptures given an update regarding their situation yet?" asked Maximilian Oreio Lagier.

The Earth Cardinal shook his head. "The Windflower Scripture are still tracking the whereabouts of the traitor and they've managed to trace her back to El-Rantel and are in pursuit. As for the Sunlight and Clearwater Scriptures...I haven't received anything."

"Damn it, I knew we shouldn't have allowed that deviant into the ranks of the Black Scripture! Look at what she's done!"

"What's done is done Yvon, not even her brother had expected her betrayal, so how could we? We can deal with her situation later, but for now, this leaves us in quite a bind..."

"What about the Earthward Scripture...? Could we deploy them...?"

"Unfortunately, that is not an option...Not only will it require the deployment of that girl, but it will likely draw the ire of that Dragon Lord." replied Raymond bluntly.

The rest of the Cardinals sighed in turn. "Still...what are we to do about that vampire? If it turns it's attention onto our country..."

This unknown Vampire had a strength that rivaled if not surpassed the entirety of the Black Scripture. While the same could be said about their ace, the fallout from their battle would no doubt result in the destruction of the Slane Theocracy's infrastructure.

"In total, we've potentially lost two of our Scripture divisions, in addition to over half of the Black Scripture's forces and their equipment. The traitor has made off with the Crown and both Kaire and the Miko Princess are dead. While our war with the elves has going well, progress is significantly slower than we had projected." stated Maximilian Oreio Lagier.

"As it currently stands, our military strength has been effectively crippled. Should the Republic or the Elf King find out about this, the calamity that we will face may uproot the entire foundations of all humans on the continent. Perhaps we should call a ceasefire with the elves for now?"

"Considering the current situation...I don't think we have much of a choice..."

All of the cardinals present held a grim expression on their face. They all knew of the reason why the war was being waged in the first place. The elves, or more specifically, the current Elf King, had violated the sacred treaty that had been established between the Six Great Gods and his ancestor, his transgressions vile to the core and could not be forgiven.

The one who seemed most worried was Raymond Zag Lauransan, for he would likely be the one that would have to deliver this message to her. Out of everyone present, she was the one that sought retribution the most, and he dared not think what she would say or rather, do, in response.

"Will he even care? We have already begun preparations for the base to be built at Crescent Lake, and yet he still hasn't retaliated. Perhaps the Elf King has weakened since his prime?"

"No...he is not attacking not because he fears us, but because he does not deem us threat to him specifically. That man...he holds a zeal towards something, but nonetheless, he holds no real love for neither his people nor country..." explained Raymond. "It is likely that if he wasn't as powerful as he was, the elves themselves would have overthrown him long ago."

"Ah yes, how could I forget...your father...he met the man personally, didn't he, Raymond?" Ginedine spoke out, his expression unchanged. "He was part of the expedition that we sent back then to rescue her and her child..."

"Your memory remains as sharp as ever, Ginedine. Yes...my father did meet the man in person, but only in brief, when they managed to escape from the area where he was conducting that blasphemous ritual. That man...the cold ruthlessness in his eyes was one that my father never forgot, even as he went into old age."

"Indeed. The lifespans of elves are known to be much longer than that of humans...not to mention their power only grows with age. If the Elf King was already such a powerful individual then, it is likely that his strength has likely grown." added Dominic.

"Then all in favor of issuing a ceasefire for current hostilities against the Elf Nation?" The vote was unanimous, with all of the Cardinals raising their hands in agreement, though reluctantly.

"Then we trust that we'll be able to leave the task of telling her to you, Raymond?" asked Ivon.

Raymond nodded in turn. "With that out of the way, let us get to the next-"

"Esteemed Cardinals, please pardon my intrusion!" a man, one who appeared to be a knight of some sort, rushed into the room, panting. The cardinals all looked at him with surprise, for it was known that they were to not be disturbed during a meeting, except under the more dire of circumstances.

"You incompetent fool! Have you no respect for our privacy? I'll have you burned for this!" Dominic responded first, his anger apparent.

"Wait!" Raymond called out, stopping the rest of the Cardinals from doing anything rash. "Your expression...has something happened?"

"Y-Yes...as of only a few minutes ago, an unknown flying object of some sort appeared right above the capital!" the man said.

"Our surveillance of the area should have been perfect, that shouldn't be possible! exclaimed Dominic. "How could you lot be so foolish as to not realize something like this in the air earlier!?"

"I-I don't know! None of the diviners said anything about this happening!" the man muttered nervously. "W-What should we do?"

 _An unknown object...diviners...Thousand League's words...no, could it be...?_

"We'll head outside now. Transmit an order to all troops, they are to NOT attack the object whatsoever!" the order from Raymond shocked both the cardinals, and the man as well.

"U-Understood! I'll deliver the message now." the man ran off as fast as he could, leaving the Cardinals to themselves.

"Raymond...your expression...impossible, could it be..." Seeing the former member of the Black Scripture's reaction, a plethora of ideas emerged inside Maximilian's head as to what was going on. Among them however, was the event that their predecessors called 'The Twilight of Calamity'.

The former meanwhile, could already see what Maximilian was thinking and promptly responded. "I don't know...but we must hurry."

The rest of the Cardinals had their own speculations, some similar and some different, but they all agreed. They each took out a Teleportation scroll, all of which were priceless reproductions of the numerous items left behind by the Six Great Ones. In the next instant, they all disappeared, leaving the room empty once more.

* * *

 _The room was filled with an ominous malice, as a dim light glowed under the floor before her. Miasma filled the air, infused with mana in a matter that she knew was toxic, yet she seemed to be unharmed._

 _The source of those lights were the sigils which marked the marble floor, drawn into place with a figure she knew all too well at their center. She was a woman who seemed to be in the prime of her life in terms of age, but her current condition spoke otherwise. On her face was despair and humiliation, combined with a sort of resignation as she laid there, unable to retaliate due to the unholy magic that surrounded them._

 _She meanwhile, was naked just as her mother was, lying next to her in front of the man that had dealt them this torment. Even now, despite her having just been born, her senses were acute, and she held an understanding of the world before her that was unnatural, seemingly slipping away at every waking moment._

 _The man, he did not even spare a bit of his attention to her mother, rather, he stared at her now. His eyes were gold and blue, a sign of_ _heterochromia, a trait that she would grow to loathe. On his expression was a mixture of shock, agony, and disappointment, all shown through the anger that was apparent in his voice._

 _"No no no no no...this can't be happening, the ritual shouldn't have failed! The elements were all accounted for, and I even went through the trouble of capturing that woman too as a catalyst! All the pieces were perfect! Did the Shard interfere with my plans...?! No...it shouldn't be possible, those idiots should have already sealed it by now...!"_

 _She did not understand what he was saying, but it was clear who the anger in the man's voice was directed towards._

 _"YOU! I did everything, I used all my power, you have my blood as well as that fool of a woman's, you should have been more than qualified as a vessel, so why didn't it work!? The bloodline of those individuals was supposed to be enough!"_

 _"Tch...I'll have to start over again. Over a century of work, all for nothing!" As he spoke this, he went over to the woman, her mother, and kicked her. "All because you were too damn weak. So much for being the Ace of that human nation, all you had to do was serve as a good incubator, and yet even that you could not do!"  
_

 _Her anger began to rise. Why was this man kicking the woman? She had done nothing wrong, so why? As her emotions flared, she screamed as she flailed around at the man, yet being able to do nothing._

 _"Oh? For a failure, you sure are lively." The man stepped away from the woman and turned his attention back at her. " Well, what are you going to do about it? What good does moving that body around do you? If you have anyone to blame for your predicament, blame your useless mother."_

 _"I have no more use for either of you. While killing you two here and now would be the most simplest resolution, you aren't even worth the effort to do so. Thus, I will you leave you lot here. By now, your fellow humans should have realized something is amiss. I've fortified this room with my magic, so let's see if they can break in. It will be like a game, either they rescue you two in time, or both of you die your natural deaths."_

 _"Regardless of what happens, know that I am very disappointed. To think, she had spoken so highly of the potential that you humans had, yet even the best of your kind could only amount to this much..."_

 _With that, the man teleported away, and she was left alone with her mother in that room, unable to do anything but squirm and wail, powerless and weak, just as that man said._

 _No...not again...! No...No..Nononono NO...!_

" **NO!"** Zesshi yelled, screaming as her eyes shot awake. There was nothing out of the ordinary around her, and it was only after a few minutes did she finally calm down. As soon as she did, her anxiety was quickly replaced with anger.

She desperately fought against the urge to destroy something. "That man...! Why now of all times...!"

Her thoughts quickly turned to the recent events that had happened, which was she quickly deduced, was the reason for her pains. Normally, she would have been ecstatic over the news of someone strong appearing, yet for some reason, all she could feel was agitation, one which was primal and seemingly beyond her understanding.

Apparently the Black Scripture bit off more than they could chew, and half of them ended up getting killed. They didn't seem all too impressive to her outside of their equipment and she knew of powerful individuals such as the now deceased wielder of **_that_** sword, or the Dragon Lords that ruled over the Council up north, so it would be of no surprise if they got themselves killed by barking up the wrong tree.

One individual however, the Captain of that Scripture, he was a capable one. While he was not her equal, she was an anomaly, a bastard child that was a result of the unholy rituals that man used. She hated her _father_ with every fiber of her being, and while she still had no idea what the purpose of that ritual was, the results were undeniable.

Her strength was unrivaled, her potential and affinity for all the different job classes, skills, and spells that she knew of was omnipotent, and with the treasures that the Six Great Ones left behind, she was sure she even eclipsed her _father_ in raw strength, while rivaling the power of that wielder who came from the same realm as the individuals that the Slane Theocracy deified.

If it wasn't for the unpredictable nature of Wild Magic, she was sure that she would have no equal in this world. Not that she would have to wait long, as the number of individuals born who could use that magic decreased by the day, a fact that everyone knew. If things continued down the trajectory that they were headed, she was sure that the magic itself would become extinct within the next few centuries, a fact that made her all too happy.

"A shame. I never even got to learn his name..." she muttered. As she did, she felt a bit of surprise, for there was a bit more sadness at the fact than she had expected.

Whether it was due to tradition or legitimate concern, combatants within the Black Scripture would be made to cast aside their true name in favor of a title which served as a moniker of their abilities, an action coined by the Theocracy as a method of ascension. That, and the fact that rumors of certain branches of Wild Magic being able to utilize a person's real name as a catalyst for its spells, solidified the act.

"That vampire...no, calm down. This is unlike you..." She quickly snapped herself out of the speculations that made her agitation grow. "If such a powerful user of Wild Magic existed...they would be definitely be well known..."

"Tch...to think I'd allow a dream like that to get to me...!" Zesshi's mood grew worse and her anger flared up once again. Her self control proved triumphant however, and she calmed down. "No...I'm not powerless like before...I'm strong...I won't let someone like him hold power over me ever again...so please...please continue to watch over me, mother...!"

Right as she finished speaking those words, she felt an indescribable pressure, an indication that someone or something had entered the grounds of the Theocracy's capital.

The spell that she had helped set around the city was a widened application of the 6th Tier spell [Sentry Field], a far superior version of the commonly used [Alarm], one which would detect the entry or departing of any and all individuals that passed the invisible barrier which surrounded the capital.

Yet there was no instance of such an occurrence. The barrier should have accounted for all means of travel, including camouflage and teleportation spells yet the result was unchanged. One moment there was nothing, and the next moment they were descending without any prior alerts. That in itself shouldn't have been possible.

But like all rules there were always exceptions, and this was one that Zesshi likely knew all too well.

Thus, her anger flared up and any prior tranquility that she had built up before vanished. As teleportation spells were blocked within these walls, she quickly charged out of the room she was in and towards the surface.

* * *

Out of the six cardinals who were now outside and staring at the sight above them, Ginedine was the first to react. "W-What in the world is that?"

The contraption above them was a golden one with wings of emerald, which was slowly descending, the shape and curves of it's design reminiscent of the angels summoned through their rituals.

"Nevermind that. You, guard. What is the situation with the information and guard towers? Have they identified that thing yet? I want to know how fast and hard we can strike it down on a moment's notice!" declared Dominic towards one of the soldiers present.

"A-At the moment, all of our snipers and mages are ready at any moment! We already have numerous [Archangel Flames] and [Archangel Guardians], as well as five [Principality Observation] and [Principality Peace] already summoned and on standby. if Your Holinesses demand it, we can attack immediately. As for the information towers..."

"Well, what is it?"

"I-I do not k-know! We were in contact with them before but t-they've gone silent!"

"We have a potential danger right in the middle of our capital and they can't even give a simple report?!"

Before he could say anything more, Raymond grabbed his shoulder. "I know what you want to do Dominic, and you WILL stand down!"

"Raymond, what are you..?!"

"As for you, what are the civilians doing?"

"We've left them alone for the moment Your Holiness, we haven't had the time to issue any orders yet...Right now, most of them seem to just be watching..."

"Tch, issue a command to all of our troops across the city. They are to direct everyone who is not a combatant indoors this instant, no exceptions! This is my direct order as the Cardinal of Earth!"

"Y-Yes sir! What about the remaining soldiers?"

"Remain on standby until we declare otherwise. If any of you violate my orders, I will see to your trial personally, is that understood?!"

The guard quickly nodded before running away to inform the others. Though the [Message] spell had it's downsides, the communication capabilities that it provided at this moment proved superior. The rest of the soldiers that littered the capital got to work.

Meanwhile there were murmurs and whispers among the populace as they were ushered into various buildings by the soldiers. Though they had their concerns on the matter, this was an order from one of the Cardinals themselves, so what could they do but obey?

The ones that were already inside however, all struggled towards the windows and eagerly looked up towards the descending construct. It's wings reminded them of the Holy Angels which were the envoys of the Six Great Ones, and it's colors shone with a brilliance that reminded them of the magic they have seen within the temples.

"W-Wait...remember what Raymond-sama said? He said that the Light was a sign! Could this be it?" said one of the merchants suddenly.

"Y-Yes, I remember...Could this be it?!"

"N-No way, it couldn't be..."

As nearly everyone held their own views on what was going on, speculation spread like wildfire among both the peasants and nobles alike, and soon the inner buildings were ripe with discourse despite how packed it was.

Not even the slaves that the Theocracy captured nor the warriors who served under it were immune to the conjecture that was spreading, and though their discipline remained, they began forming their own thoughts on the situation.

This did not go unnoticed by the Cardinals, as even the elite members of the Knights Templar, one of the twin arms of the Slane Theocracy's military might along with the Six Scriptures, were caught up in said speculation.

"R-Raymond...look at what you've done! Everyone's up and about, chattering away because of you!" yelled Dominic. "We should have just fired at the damn thing right away!"

"Wait Dominic, I believe Raymond may have made the right call..." Ginedine stepped in, an act which was seldom seen from the eldest of the Six Cardinals.

"This warrants your interest, Ginedine? Well I can't say I disagree...for now anyways." muttered Yvon as well.

By now, both Ginedine and Yvon had already cast their respected identification spells on the floating object above them. [Discern Enemy], [Appraisal Item], [Revelation], these were among the ones that they used.

All of them responded with nothing. Neither the name, tier, or even the nature of the object was identified to them. That meant that whatever it was that was slowly descending, it was no ordinary construct. Already, Yvon and Bernice were on guard, withdrawing their staves which had served by his side for countless years while the books which surrounded Maximilian dropped onto the floor as a combat spell was at the tip of his tongue.

Ginedine was silent but atmosphere around him changed, and even the wrinkles on his face did not hide his discomfort. Raymond was arguably the most calm out of the six, but he was just as tense as the others.

While he possessed none of the magical capabilities which the other five cardinals were known for back in their prime, he was an exceptional warrior. Back when he was younger, he had no doubt that with similar equipment, he'd even be able to give the current Captain a hard fight.

Among the skills he possessed and arguably his most important, was his instinct. It had saved him countless times, allowed him to evade attacks too fast for even the most well trained of knights to dodge, to take gambits which others would have deemed risky, and to gauge the approximate strength of those that he faced. Even after he had retired from the Black Scripture, this instinct never left him.

Right now, his eyes were glued to the descending construct. Every little urge within Raymond was warning him of the danger that was coming. That if he stayed his hand, if he moved, and if he dared attack, his life would be forfeit.

This specifically wasn't a foreign feeling, as he had felt it a few times from some of the individuals that he'd met when he was still active in the Black Scripture. The most memorable of them was those councilors from the Argland Council State, specifically _that_ fellow when he and the others had been tasked with accompanying their representative to that kingdom.

The only "human" that he had ever felt such a feeling from was in fact, Zesshi. As she technically fell under his jurisdiction, he knew her better than anyone else, with the only arguable exception being the Captain himself. The girl generally held no interest within the affairs of the Theocracy, and it was likely only because of her late mother that she remained loyal to their cause.

Thus, she was generally indifferent towards her environment, possessing a stillness comparable to that of a Golem for the most part. There were however, a few things that did set her off however, and when it did, her true nature would show itself.

Those were the moments where he would experience genuine fear. Right now however, the feeling that he got was even worse than that.

 _What sort of monster is that thing...! Either way, if we attack now, everything will be lost!_

His pride, his position, and his prestige were all on the line, but what did it matter if he died today?

 _At the rate it is currently descending...it will land right in front of us in only a few moment's time!_

"Everyone, spread out! Have one of the mages clean the entrance grounds immediately! Afterwards, Berenice, create a carpet over the area! Make it the best one you can create!"

"I-I beg your p-pardon?" she replied in disbelief. The rest of the Cardinals shared her sentiment too.

It was well known that the Cardinals were considered equal in status, both politically and religiously. Even if it was a dire situation, for one Cardinal to order another around was disrespectful at best, and at worst, a direct slight against the Theocracy's values that could be perceived as treason.

"Y-You can't be serious Raymond! Have you lost your mind!?" yelled Dominic once more. "You would give these...intruders such treatment?!"

"We need to calm down first." interrupted Maximilian. "You do know what your actions are entailing do you not, Raymond?"

"I do. However, the situation at the moment is a dire one. Should anything go wrong, I will take responsibility for it later but for now, please listen to me!"

"Hm...We should heed the lad's words." added Ginedine. "He may be the youngest among us, but his instincts are sharp...If he truly does believe that the construct up there is worth doing this much for, I say we do as he says."

"You think so too Ginedine? That's good, I was worried that I was alone in my sentiment. Yes, though it may be an affront to our current status, I'd say we do so too, just to be safe. If it's all a false flag, we can deal with that later." smiled Yvon.

"A-All of you!? Do you truly believe this rubbish!?" muttered Dominic finally. Bernice seemed indecisive when it came down to who she believed while Maximilian held an expression of neutrality. "Fine! If this does turn out to be nothing more than a waste of our time, you will take responsibility for this Raymond."

"Thank you. Now then, hurry! They will make landfall in only a minute!"

With a consensus reached, the orders were given and the response was prompt. The cathedral grounds were swiftly cleared with a widened version of [Clean], and Berenice quickly got to work with [Create Item], a 4th tier spell which instantly covered the previously empty area with a pristine red and yellow carpet.

Seeing that the circumstances were completely abnormal, even the Black Scripture members that previously been recuperating in their quarters came out, and they now stood guard around the Cardinals.

Though the members here, Holy Spiral, Soaring Death, Strongest Human, and Heaven and Earth were fine physically, it was clear that that their mental state was in turmoil. They were among the strongest of humans on the Continent, and they each had a certain pride in their abilities, yet all of that was rendered moot in the face of that **_monster._**

They were only alive and well due to the efforts of their Captain and late teammates, and that was a fact that struggled to swallow. Still, that did not get in the way of their current mission. Their comrades had fallen to preserve their lives, all in an effort to fulfill their greatest wish, that being the Prosperity of Humanity which the Six Great Ones had desired.

Their country was a central piece to that ideal, and they could not afford to fail again. Thus, even if they faced another unknown entity which had somehow made it into their capital unnoticed, they would not falter.

Raymond knew this and thus he did not relay any orders, for it was clear on what they were to do. Regardless, the Theocracy's preparations were complete, and they awaited what was descending, regardless of the implications it would have for the kingdom.

* * *

"It's one thing after another, isn't it." muttered Strongest Human first. The others acknowledged the words and felt the same, but what was only a few seconds of silence felt like an eternity between them.

What they were feeling at the moment was dread. It had only been a few days since their run in with that vampire, a monster which eclipsed the strength of all that they had faced so far. Something like that more than likely had the means to track them down, whether it be through magic or other methods.

The weight on their shoulders was unbelievably heavy, that is, until Holy Spiral chimed in. "Let's not think too hard now. It won't do us any favors here. Besides, regal gold is un-befitting of a monster such as her. I believe this is something else."

"...That is true." added Heaven and Earth after contemplating on it a bit. "By the way, where's Thousand Leagues Astrologer? She already dipped out on our earlier mission."

Soaring Death was quick to respond. "It's classified information. I reckon she had her reasons."

"Tch...she is a coward...but I can't even blame her. Out of all of us other than the Captain, she was one of the most important, especially now. The girl probably saw what was going to happen to us and stayed behind as a result..."

"I do not believe that to be the case. If it was, Raymond-sama wouldn't have sent us out. Besides, you underestimate her willpower Strongest Human. Even if she saw a monster as powerful as that vampire...it shouldn't have affected her duties this much."

"...You all really have a lot of things to say about me, don't you...?" The voice that replied to their words was one which not only drew the attention of all the present Black Scripture members, but that of the Cardinals too.

The speaker was a young girl who was in terrible condition. Her clothes were tattered and worn, with traces of blood on them. Her once pristine hair was now a bundled mess and her face was that of someone who had not seen the light of day for years.

However, her expression completely contradicted that of her appearance. She wore a calm expression, and despite the bags that were under her eyes, she seemed at peace, so much so that even the Cardinals were shocked at her appearance.

Out of the Six, Raymond was the first to speak. "So you've come out...are you feeling better, Thousand Leagues Astrologer?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming out here...!" Once the shock died down, Dominic spoke next. "If it wasn't for you and your temper tantrum, we wouldn't have suffered our current losses!"

"Though Dominic here is being a bit harsh about it...he does have a point. I do not know your reasons for doing what you did...but what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Bernice.

"Words...Hm...I'm afraid this lowly one has nothing of worth to say to the ignorant..." she murmured.

"Y-You dare...! You may be Godkin, but you're vastly overstepping your bounds!"

"Dominic, stand down." Raymond interjected, preventing things from escalating further. "As for you...I do not know what has happened since you've locked yourself in your quarters, but keep it to yourself for now!"

As she said this, Thousand Leagues Astrologer turned her attention back to that of her teammates. Their expressions were less harsh compared to that of the Dominic's, but they were distant compared to the past.

"Though your appearance is unkempt, judging by your expression, you seem to be fine now. That is good." Out of all of them, Soaring Death spoke. "I trust that you know of the events which took place while you locked yourself away?"

"Does it matter...?"

"Have you no respect for your comrades?! Everyone besides us has either been killed or gone missing!" yelled Holy Spiral.

"Ah...even the Captain too?" There was no response to her question, just silence.

"I see..." She contemplated on the issue for a moment, the peaceful expression that was on her face earlier shifting to that of sadder one.

She then turned her head upwards. By now, the mysterious object had fully descended and hovered above everyone that was present. It was only now that they were finally able to see what the golden construct truly was.

Atop the golden arc was a throne, one which was simple in design but seamlessly blended in with the rest of the contraption. It was adorned with a simple crimson robe, the colors vibrantly contrasting with the glowing veins which seemingly ran throughout the entire construct, emitting an eerie yet oddly beautiful emerald color.

What they were more concerned with however, was the man sitting on the throne and the figure that stood beside him. With only a single glance, everyone present could tell, the man before them was a King. He was similarly adorned in the colors of his throne, wearing an armor of gold which shone with brilliance. His facial features were beautifully crafted, but right now, the man's expression was cold as he stared down upon them in silence.

The figure beside him however. could be said to be the man's counterpart. She wore a basic white tunic which contrasted strangely with her flowing green hair. Despite her simplicity however, the figure was no less significant than the kingly man who sat beside them.

If the man's features could be considered the pinnacle of handsomeness, than the figure's were inhumanly beautiful.

Their appearance was seemingly transcendent, one which excelled through it's simplicity. Theirs was an expression which was beautiful in a haunting matter, holding a beauty very much similar to some of the demi-humans which were closer to humanity in appearance, yet eclipsing them to the extent where her features were otherworldly.

For a brief moment, there was only silence as those that were present slowly took in the sight that was before them.

The man in gold was the first to speak. "Hmph...a rather rudimentary welcome. Know that among the greatest of offenses you can perform towards a King is the failure to grace his presence adequately...but as you lot are but ignorant mongrels, I shall permit this transgression once."

"Wha..."

"Did he just refer to Their Holinesses as..."

Before the mutterings of others could escalate any further, Raymond spoke out. "I sincerely apologize if these accommodations are un-befitting for you...we did not have the ample time to prepare for your arrival."

"I presume that these grounds are a part of the 'Slane Theocracy' that I've heard about?"

"Y-Yes...! As one of the Cardinals, I am honored that one as mighty as you have heard of our country..." muttered Raymond nervously.

Right now, his instincts were screaming at him, telling him that these two were individuals who had far surpassed the realm of normal humans. There was no doubt about it, these two were...

"Indeed. Then I presume you know of the transgression that your country have committed against this King?"

 _Transgressions? What in the world is he talking about?! Wait...the Clearwater Scripture...Abelion Hills...no, it couldn't be...!_

"Y-You! You would trespass upon our sacred city and accuse us of wrongdoings? What insolence!" shouted Dominic.

"Hm...? A sacred city you say? These lands? Fuhahahaha, how ridiculous! Surely you are jesting?!" laughed the man in gold in return. "Very well! Though it is beneath me to do so, I shall entertain your humorous statement. Tell me, what makes these lands of yours sacred?"

Raymond tensed. Though he didn't know if the other Cardinals could tell, but underneath the seemingly boisterous response was a disconnect between the man's words and his perception.

Before, the man had viewed them with an emotion he reckoned was similar to the inherent indifference which a man would have for an ant. Though that perspective likely has not changed, the indifference was now replaced with a combination of both amusement and malice.

Bearnice interjected soon after. "What makes our capital special you ask? Surely you must not be blind? The architecture around us, the ground which lies beneath you, the cathedral which you see in front of you, the weapons and magic that we wield, and our very livelihoods, these are all the direct legacies of the Six Great Ones!"

"And? Do you truly believe the remains left behind by a few fools would mean this city is sacred? What utter nonsense. The only difference between these lands and that of the beasts which lay in the hills beyond is but time. Rabid curs they may be, but they were able to do so without the help that was granted to you rabble."

At this moment, it was Yvon who reacted the harshest. "You...you would dare insult not only our nation and it's people...but even the Divine Ones themselves?! Does your heretical tongue know no bounds?!"

"Oh? So you claim those fools possess divinity? Tell me then, what defines the divinity you speak of? What does a pair of mongrels such as yourselves understand when it comes to concepts so far above you, hm?"

"W-Wait, let's not get-" Raymond tried to interject, but by now, it was impossible.

Out of the Six Cardinals that were present, three of them have already determined the man in front of them to be an enemy. Ginedine was silent on the matter, his expression empty, while Maximilian was noticeably disgruntled but refused to say anything.

 _No! You damn fools, don't you realize what you're doing?! He's just goading you to attack, once you do...!_

"You wish to see the might of the Six Great Ones? Then so be it! All squadrons, under the orders of Dominic Ihre Partouche, you are to ready yourselves and prepare to show this insolent heretic the might of our country!"

Right as he said this, the atmosphere around the Six Cardinals and the man they faced, changed. Immediately, dozens upon hundreds of [Archangel Flames] and [Archangel Guardians] emerged from the city scenery around them in five squads. Accompanying them were the larger [Principality Observations] and [Principality Peaces] which blessed the area around them with their auras.

Magical Circles shone as the summoners and mages emerged from their positions, ready to take aim at their target. From the complexities of the circles which formed, most of them were of at least the 3rd Tier, with some likely to be of the 4th Tier. Bowman readied their arrows, each containing tips which were endowed with various enchantments.

The Cardinals were no different with their preparations either. Dominic had readied himself too, for beneath the exterior of the well aged man was a fierce veteran of the Sunlight Scripture, a task force dedicated to eradicating groups of demi-humans and heteromorphs whom often possessed abilities beyond the capabilities of the average warrior.

Yet to such a mighty defense, one which far surpassed the capabilities of entire smaller nations, there was no reaction from the man in gold nor the figure whom accompanied him.

"Do you understand now?! This is the capabilities given to us by the Six Great Ones! A perfect formation which is more than enough to wipe away the likes of you!" proclaimed the Cardinal of Wind.

"How worthless...this is the power you spoke of so highly? This meager defense? Though I had mistaken you for a mere jester before...it seems you were nothing but an ignorant fool."

"Hmph, I've had enough of this heretic's ramblings. All units, at-"

It had happened in an instant. In that brief moment, ripples upon ripples of gold appeared from nowhere around the man in all directions, encompassing that of the entire sky around them. In the next moment, everything ceased.

"t-a-ck..." Dominic spoke, seemingly unaware of the foot long dagger stained with his blood which was stabbed into the ground behind him, and the bloodied hole which was where his stomach was. "I-I...H-Ho..."

Those that had readied their positions could only see a similar effect. All the angels which they had painstakingly summoned disappeared in an instant, their summoners's lives following soon after as their bodies fell onto the ground bleeding out.

Not even the other cardinals were spared, as Berenice had already fallen, her neck torn by the force of the weapon which had taken her life while Yvon laid on the floor, bleeding out from the hole at the center of his now still corpse's head.

The previous rainbow of colors which adorned the city and sky grew dark, and there was only silence in the next moment.

In that silence however, a blur which was too quick for the human eye emerged from within the shattered windows of the cathedral and straight towards the man in gold. However, the edge of the scythe which Zesshi held did not slash into his flesh as expected.

Her eyes widened as the figure who was next to the man before was now in front of her, their hands gripping at the handle of her scythe, stopping Zesshi in her tracks completely.

 _F-Fast...! When did she...!_

Enkidu struck a swift retaliatory kick and the Ace of the Black Scripture, someone who had never expected her attack to be intercepted was sent flying downwards, slamming into the cathedral grounds, shattering the pavement floor of the Cathedral's grounds.

"A-Argh...!" A mixture of stomach juices and blood involuntarily spurted from her mouth as Zesshi staggered to get up.

The sight before them, the Ace of the Theocracy, an individual whom had not only inherited the strength and bloodline of the Six Great Ones personally but also their power and legacy recoiling from pain was one that everyone present could not believe.

"Y-You damn idiots, what are you doing?!" As soon as Zesshi had sufficiently recovered from the shock of the blow, she turned her attention to the other Black Scripture members. "Two of the Cardinals are dead, the entire damn defense that they've gathered here has been slaughtered, why are you just standing there?!"

"As for you Raymond, hurry up and deploy the Earthward Scripture!"

Raymond however, could only stare back at Zesshi with surprise. Time and time again, she had spoken about her anticipation of meeting someone who could match her power. It was a sort of suppressed lust which was only known to the Cardinals and the current Captain of the Black Scripture, and it was one of the few things in life that the girl held any real desire for.

Her feelings was so strong that she had once left her duties to him during one of the brief moments of rest that he got in an attempt to "court" the individual that had led the group which faced that calamity all those years ago. In the end, it had taken both the intervention of that councilor and the cardinals in order to stop a fight from breaking out.

Now, there was no such emotion in the woman that was in front of the Cardinal of Earth. Instead, she looked anxious and worried, almost as if something about these two was bothering her. Had it been anyone else he had been looking at, he would even say they were fearful.

However, he quickly suppressed the notion. The girl had been rather emotionless and cold most of her life, with only some semblance of emotion emerging during what was usually the most dire of circumstances. When it did, said emotions would overflow and come out in bursts, resulting in a rather extreme reaction compared to her normal self.

Considering what was happening right now, this was likely the case.

 _Activating the Earthward Scripture...no, I cannot do that. If I do..._

"Zesshi, since combat cannot be avoided now, you and the rest of the Black Scripture will engage these two. While there will be collateral damage, if you and the Earthward Scripture do battle with them here instead, we risk our entire capital...no, our entire kingdom being destroyed!" he replied.

"Fine..." she agreed begrudgingly. "You lot can handle Goldie over there, I'll take care of the girl."

"Understood!" Though the rest of the Black Scripture was shocked at the events that had transpired only moments prior, their training finally kicked in.

With the exception of "Thousand Eyes Astrologer", who seemed unfazed by what had happened, they all readied the equipment they had on hand.

This unknown foe had struck down their countrymen, and within their own kingdom no less. No matter how powerful these two were, the duties of the Black Scripture remained unchanged.

Zesshi having understood the group's attention, turned her attention back to the figure that had sent her flying.

"You. I do not know why you've come here...but your opponent is me. Your friend has already done enough damage to the surrounding areas, so we'll be taking this fight elsewhere."

"The line between bravery and foolhardiness is a thin one mongrel, and it seems you've already crossed it. Reflect upon your mistake in the next life."

The ripples around the man in gold moved for a brief moment, but stopped when Enkidu turned around.

"Gil, wait. From what I can detect, her presence seems to be the strongest here, and by a rather large margin too. Do you mind if I oblige her demands, for now? There is still information we do not know, and I may learn something."

"...You are not willing to let even the most minute of possibilities slip by...how boorish of you Enkidu..." he turned his attention back to Zesshi. "...Rejoice mongrel. For the sake of my friend's desire, I shall allow this transgression..."

"However, in exchange, those other fools there." The man in gold pointed at the rest of the Black Scripture members. "They shall provide the King with entertainment in the meantime. Should they fail my expectations, both their lives and those of this country shall be mine to take."

Strongest Human was the first to react to his words, swinging the sword that he held, pointing it's blade towards the man's head. "Oh don't worry, "Your Majesty", we'll be sure not to disappoint you...!"

Zesshi stared at the man's eyes. The confidence that he had was unwavering, as if even the strongest that humanity had to offer would be of no threat.

Unfortunately for her "teammates", she had no doubt that this was the case. Right as she had clashed with the female figure from earlier, she had already cast a silent [Discern Enemy], and the results of her encounter spoke for themselves.

These two were overwhelmingly strong, possessing a strength which far eclipsed even that of the "leader" that she had fought all those years ago. Even now, as she stared at the two, her hands trembled and her instincts beckoned her to flee, a feeling that she had not felt before since her mother's passing.

In a way, she pitied the other Black Scripture members for not realizing this. In the end, it was just a matter of them having not even reached the level of power necessary in order to fully comprehend the might that these two had.

Had it been any other scenario, she would have rejoiced at the fact. Not only was there one, but two individuals which possessed a greater [level] than she had and the prospect of an overwhelming challenge they would provide would have been enticing enough.

However, right now, she felt nothing but a primal sense of fear and even a tinge of hatred towards the two, particularly towards the female figure. She could not explain why, but right now, she did not care.

As long as she kept her cool, these emotions would aid her in her fight. Levels in the end, were not the end all be all of a battle. If one possessed individual talents and skills which the other party lacked or were ignorant of, they could easily turn the tide of battle. That was how she was able to match that "leader" even though his level was higher than hers at the time.

Though that gap was much larger here, the same tactics could be employed.

"I'll lead the way then. [Fly]." Without another word, she started to float upwards and flew off into the distance, away from the capital. Enkidu followed suit, and went after her, their speed not at all lacking compared to Zesshi's.

A few moments later, and the area was silent once again. The man in gold looked towards the direction where his companion flew off until they were completely out of sight before turning is attention back to those that were present.

"Now then..." The man in gold snapped his finger and when he did, the contraption that he sat on disappeared, dissolving into small yellow shards. In-spite of this however, he did not fall, but instead floated downwards in a gentle matter.

With a soft clang, the man landed, his demeanor unchanged. However, to those that were present, seeing the one who had systematically slaughtered three of the cardinals along with most of the capital's defenses forces up close, especially given the arrogant expression he wore was infuriating yet terrifying at the same time.

This feeling did not change when it came to the remaining members of the Black Scripture, for though their opponent's stance was far too relaxed and carefree, yet they did not dare let their guard down.

None of them had expected an outcome like this, but what would follow next was obvious; this battle would be one that would decide the future of not just the Slane Theocracy, but likely the entirety of the world.

* * *

"Hm...he doesn't seem all too tough. But then again, that vampire didn't either..." muttered Strongest Human. "You got a read on him yet?"

Soaring Death shook her head nervously. "I can't get a precise read...It's just like last time...! He's too strong!"

"Even so...we can't falter. This man has already killed tens of hundreds today, including Berenice-sama, Dominic-sama, and Yvon-sama. We can't let him get away with this!" declared Holy Spiral.

Heaven and Earth nodded at his statement. "Indeed. We've already failed the others once when the captain sacrificed himself so we could escape. If we falter here, we'd be spitting on their honor."

Thousand Leagues Astrologer however, simply just chuckled, though the resignation that was present in her tone was clear. "None of you...none of you know what you're up against..."

"You're not wrong...but the situation is quite clear no? He's stronger than us, what else has to be said? I'll just keep pushing forward, just as we all have. What's another obstacle in our path?"

Holy Spiral stepped forward, seemingly ready to confront the man that was in front of them as well. "Me and Strongest Human here will lead the charge. In the meantime, Heaven and Earth, do strengthen yourself accordingly and Soaring Death, release it. We'll need all the help we can get."

"...Got it."

In that instant, the sword that Holy Spiral wielded spurred to life, as a liquid like substance began to spin around it, and in the next moment, what was but a blade now appeared to be a spinning drill of energy.

The sword's name was [Aqua Spiral], a legendary sword of the Relic class, a blade which was one of the personal weapons of the Six Great Ones. If a sufficient warrior such as Holy Spiral was to wield it, the blade would spin to life with water, using said properties to make the weapon particularly effective at penetration.

"Then I guess it's time for me to get serious too!" muttered Strongest Human as he lifted the giant axe upwards too. "[Ability Boost], [Physical Boost], [Capacity Building], [Greater Physical Boost]!"

The effects of the martial arts activated could be felt instantly as Strongest Human easily swung the blade upwards now with only a single hand. He then carried the blade and charged forward with a speed uncanny for his size.

The axe he wielded was [Dark Wolf's Halberd], a weapon which many warriors, even with the support of Martial Arts, could not hold up, much less wield. However, in the hands of someone with a moniker such as Strongest Human who had the strength to back up such a title, the blade was deadly and would cleave away nearly opponent with a single swing.

Holy Spiral followed soon after, both of them intent on facing down their opponent as Heaven and Earth and Soaring Death prepared themselves.

The former's gauntlets began to shake, and steam was noticeably beginning to flow out of them. Soaring Death meanwhile, took out a purse like item and began uttering an incantation, the magic circles forming around her indicating that it was no regular spell.

The strategy that they were employing was an simple but effective one thanks to their capabilities, however it was something that could easily be stopped should their opponent possess the sufficient ability.

"Ho, a direct charge? Such a boring strategy." scoffed the Golden King. "Still...I suppose as King, I shall entertain your efforts."

The golden ripples that surrounded the entirety of the capital disappeared, and now only a single one was left, directly above him. The handle of a weapon slowly protruded out before the weapon was revealed in it's entirety.

The weapon itself was a hybrid between axe and blade, it's color even darker than the night sky itself. The entirety of the halberd, particularly the blade, radiated a noticeable aura of malice which instantly exerted it's pressure upon it's surroundings.

If it were any other situation, all of the Black Scripture members present would be laughing at the scene before them. A man who possessed a brilliant gold color drawing a pole-arm nearly twice his side with a texture as dark as the void itself was something too absurd to believe.

However, the malice that was being radiated by the weapon in the golden figure's hand was very real. Already, many of the regular guards and observers who hadn't been killed from the previous strike was already panicking, their senses in disarray.

The immediate effects of the weapon's malice had begun to even affect those of the Black Scripture, as the familiar feeling of fear began to creep into their hearts. It was potent enough to the point where both Strongest Human and Holy Spiral had faltered in their charge.

Their training however, kicked in immediately. Seeing what was happening around him, Holy Spiral was readied a spell. "Like that's going to work! [Widen Magic: Lion's Heart] !"

His spell's effects were instantaneous, as everyone present had almost immediately recovered.

"Good work."

"Don't worry about it. Still, for such a terrifying effect to arise from just drawing that blade..."

Strongest Human nodded, staring at the over-sized halberd in front of him and then to his own [Dark Wolf's Halberd]. "The weapon he has...it feels familiar."

"To make the King wait is the height of insolence. If you will not come to me..."

The golden figure's reaction was instantaneous. In one instant he was in front of them, and in the next moment, the blade of darkness was descending from atop them.

"[Flow Acceleration] !" With his speed immediately being doubled, Strongest Human reacted in kind, just barely parrying the strike with the heel of his blade. "G-Grugh...!"

 _W-What in the world is this strength?!_

"A-Arghh..." uttered Strongest Human painfully, the floor underneath him cracking as his own halberd and muscles shook intensely. Even Holy Spiral could only stand there, gazing at the sight before him.

"W-What are you waiting for...?! Do it...!"

This snapped the paladin out of his trance, as he quickly readied his blade. "Understood! Take this!"

Holy Spiral lunged his blade forward towards the man's seemingly unprotected head. Seeing the amount of pressure that Strongest Human was facing along with the size of the halberd that the man in gold was wielding, he was all but caught.

However, the man before them was no regular mortal.

"A futile effort."

With a twist, the golden figure swung the blade upwards, knocking Strongest Human away before batting his halberd straight into the side of [Aqua Spiral]. Holy Spiral could not even utter a word before he was sent flying alongside his sword, both of them slamming into the ground away from the man.

The monstrous strength that was shown here did not go unnoticed by the other Black Scripture members nor the spectators present. Even the figure himself seemed surprised with the feat.

 _How amusing, so even those authorities has carried over too? Perhaps this may be somewhat interesting after all._

In life, the King of Heroes was a fine warrior but more so than that, he was a collector. If it came down to the usage of weaponry and personal skill, he was outclassed by many heroes that emerged after him who had mastered the arms that would later be passed down from his treasury.

However, this was not the case in YGGDRASIL, a game where one's feats would not only be affected by just a player's in-game skill, but also their capabilities in real life.

As an incarnated servant of the highest class with an entire lifetime of experience and the multitudes of talents given to him, it was no surprise that Gilgamesh would be deemed one of the strongest warrior class players in the game and the most skilled marksman in the game period.

Thus, even though the ability that Gilgamesh had with the weapons within his treasury was mediocre within the realm of heroes, they were of the highest order within the realm of humans and by extension, YGGDRASIL.

This would later be officially recognized through the privilege of one of the skills he was granted after emerging victorious in the World Tournament of Asgard, that being [Treasury of the Champion]. This was an authority which allowed him to partially utilize any items that were within his inventory, regardless of his job class and the limitations that said items had.

Seeing that he was able to swing around [Black Halberd of Calamities] without any issues, Gilgamesh sneered at his performance. "Is that all? And this is the best of the so called greatest human nation on the continent? A ridiculous sentiment."

Both Holy Spiral and Strongest Human forced themselves up, astonished that had taken so much damage from just a simple counter.

"[Heavy Recover] !" His posture improved slightly as Holy Spiral cast the spell on himself.

Meanwhile, Strongest Human seemed to have taken even greater damage, having been swung directly away by the man in gold despite using his full strength to defend against the attack.

 _If I didn't use [Impenetrable Fortress] prior...!_

"You...where did you get that sword? Just who in the world are you?!" he muttered.

The blade and the sinister blow that he had just felt earlier, it was near identical to that of [Dark Wolf's Halberd] only much more potent. The blade that he wielded was a sacred relic, an item that was left behind by the Six Great Ones themselves. Even the utmost attempts of the Slane Theocracy failed to replicate weapons that were of a similar caliber.

Yet the man before him had brought out a weapon that was likely even stronger than what he wielded whilst simultaneously being able to handle it just as good if not better than himself.

"Ho? What right do you have to learn of my name? Does a clown need know the identity of the King he serves to provide sufficient entertainment?" replied the figure in gold.

"However, rejoice, for I am feeling generous. Therefore I shall reply with but a single truth; your title of "Strongest Human", there is no joke present that provides me greater humor than this. Truly your existence is befitting that of a jester!"

"You...!"

Strongest Human, it was a title given to him by the Theocracy once he had reached the zenith of strength that humanity was capable of, and granted a spot among those with the blood of gods as a result.

The process to his life now was not a smooth one. He had no memories of a gentle childhood for he was once just a lowly orphan, his parents killed in a raid by a party of horned monsters. Life was a living hell for him, a man who did not even remember his own original name. In one of that so called nation's outposts he worked, day in and day out, as little more than a 'privileged' slave who's fate was already sealed.

He did not remember what it was that made him snap, for it could have been one of the lashings he got, or watching one of his fellow men be dragged away once they were too weak to work, but he did.

The results were unexpected. In his rage, he had not only managed to kill his jailer, but also some of the guards that ran over soon after by copying the techniques that he'd seen them use with his bare hands.

Unfortunately, what was already a miracle for a man such as him who was malnourished and fatigued came to an end, as he was soon overtaken and restrained. As he awaited his end at the hands of these monsters, he intervened.

 _"Hey kid, that was pretty impressive. Minotaurs are among the stronger species of demi-humans and you managed to take on four of them and come out on top."_

 _His face was bruised and his entire body was in pain, his eyes blurred with the blood of both his own and those that he had killed. However, the brilliant light of the entities which floated above him, and the shining kaleidoscope of colors that shone through intricate magic circles was something he was able to see nonetheless._

 _"Name...? I...have...no...name..." he struggled to mutter these words. They were a precious thing that his late parents had taught him initially, followed by further guidance from his fellow slaves._

 _"No name huh...? Hm...a damn shame. Well how about I tell you mine?" asked the man._

 _He nodded in return. "My name is Dominic. As a way of celebrating our first meeting, how about I give you a name?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Hm...your strength is uncanny for a young lad such as yourself, not to mention your bravery. For that I shall bestow upon you the name, Alkaios."_

 _"Alkaios..."_

 _Meanwhile, a cloaked figure approached the man. "What is it?"_

 _"Sir, we've finished eliminating the rest of the minotaurs that were present. A few may have escaped, but thanks to our ambush, there should be no problems."_

 _"Good, we should be able to burn down the rest of this dump before they send reinforcements then. What about the humans?"_

 _The figure shook his head at this. "No...from the looks of the tracks, as well as the state of the holding pens we found, it seems this was an outpost primarily for transport. Other than the laborers here and a few other captives we saw...it's likely the others have already been shipped away to their capital..."_

 _The figure's words did not slip Alkaios' ears. "They...gone?"_

 _Hearing his response, Dominic turned his attention back to him. "...I'm sorry lad. If we'd been here sooner, we would have been able to do something."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tell me, do you want to save people?"_

 _"Save...?"_

 _"To help others. To make it so no one else has to suffer what you did. Do you not remember your parents? Do you not remember the things those monsters did?"_

 _The memories began to flood back into his head, and along with them, a plethora of emotions. "No...! I..I...they...!"_

 _"It's okay to be mad. But it won't do to simply rampage like you did today. You have to channel that anger of yours, temper it, control it, master it, and turn it on them!"_

 _"I...I...how...do..I..."_

 _"Come with me. The Slane Theocracy and the Six Great Ones are always willing to accept those with strength and conviction like yourself." answered Dominic. "If you do, we'll unlock your full potential. And with your strength then, you can help ensure that something like this will not happen again."_

 _"Sir...are you sure we can do this?" asked one of the figures worryingly. "Even if the strength he showed was phenomenal, shouldn't we consult the Cardinals first before doing something this rash?"_

 _"Oh? Are you questioning my authority as the Leader of the Sunlight Scripture?"_

 _"N-No...sir! M-My apologies, forget I said anything..."_

 _"Good. Besides, look at the lad." Both the figure and Dominic turned their attention back to Alkaios who stared at them with awe. "I can tell, he's got a lot of potential. If he makes it through the training, he'll make a fine warrior."_

 _Alkaios however, did not pay attention to this, but rather the proposal that Dominic had offered. If he went with them, he'd be able to grow stronger. He'd be able to fight off the monsters that shackled him, the monsters that killed his mom and dad._

 _He'd be able to help out others like himself._

 _"T...Thank...you...!" he muttered._

 _"Heh, no problem kiddo. Glad to have you on board."_

After that moment, every second of Alkaios' life consisted of training. The honing of the body and one's instincts. The honing of one's skill with the weapon of his choice. The honing of martial arts which any competent warrior needed to master.

In only two decades, he had finally risen to the level of Godkin, the revered descendants of the Six Great Ones themselves and through this feat he obtained the title of Strongest Human, bestowed upon him by Dominic, just as his name was, all those years ago.

However, as of this moment, his battle would no longer be one which only involved his duties, but one that was personal.

"Do not respond to his taunts, Strongest Human. This man, he is simply just goading you. Once Heaven and Earth and Soaring Death complete their preparations and we fight as one, we will surely prevail. So until then..."

"I thank you for your kind words Holy Spiral, but they are unnecessary." he replied back before turning his attention to the three Black Scripture members behind them.

"Hey, how much longer do you two need?"

"I do not know about Heaven and Earth, but I should be able to fully summon it within the next minute." replied Soaring Death.

"Good. If it's just a minute..." The look on Strongest Human's face changed as he turned towards the man in gold. "You claim that my title is a joke did you not? Perhaps in the face of someone like you...it may be."

If that's the case then allow me to show you just how capable I am, not as Strongest Human of the Black Scripture, but Alkaios, the man who shall avenge my lord!"

"Is that so? Then show me your resolve, mongrel."

The atmosphere changed as Alkaios' body began to glow with power. "[Berserk Release]...!" Power began to exude as the muscles that he had expanded and his expression changed from one of silent anger to that of an enraged warrior.

In an instant he charged forward, swinging the blade of [Dark Wolf's Halberd] straight towards the golden figure's neck. The latter of course, already saw such an attack coming and aimed to counter.

"[Evasion Strike] !" In a strange manner, the trajectory of the strike changed immediately as Alkaios cancelled the attack and sidestepped entirely to the left, dodging the would be counter attack before swinging once more. "[Cutting Edge] !"

In spite of this action which even Gilgamesh did not initially expect, he quickly changed his form and moved [Black Halberd of Calamities] in order to meet his opponent's attack.

"Grugh...! [Greater Physical Boost], [Impenetrable Defense]...!" The resulting clash unleashed a shock wave which even Raymond who watched from a distance could feel.

The stalemate only lasted for a few moments before Alkaios was thrown away, his strength inferior to that of the man in gold despite the martial arts he used, slamming into one of the surrounding buildings.

 _Hm...these are the same type of techniques that those curs used. ...So this was why Enkidu was so interested in that girl..._

Though it was only for a brief moment, Gilgamesh could feel his opponent's strength increase during that clash, to the point where instead of being crushed underneath his blade, he had to instead throw the man away.

That coupled with the evasion maneuver that the Alkaios had made earlier, and the lack of damage in spite of the difference in experience, levels, and weapons quality spoke volumes on these skills and their capabilities.

The weapon that Gilgamesh had selected was not one of personal preference. From the beginning, he had already recognized the weapons which the two mongrels held. While they would have been considered items of high rarity back in YGGDRASIL, they were only offsets of the original.

[Black Halberd of Calamities] however, was a divine class item and served as one of the final upgrade options for the [Dark Halberd] series, requiring not only one of it's previous counterparts to be used as a container, but also the rare drops from numerous raid bosses which Gilgamesh had fought.

The special effect that it had was a stacking [Panic] de-buff in addition to it's massive attack stat, which would serve as a way drastically lowering the opponent's physical attack, defense, and speed stat upon drawing and swinging the halberd, though it's effects were a lot more literal here compared to that of YGGDRASIL.

Contrary to the effects that the weapon was supposed to have however, a figure charged out of the rubble caused by the collision before, straight towards Gilgamesh.

Alkaios looked to be in terrible condition, for his body was bruised and bleeding from the earlier clash in addition to the aftereffects of the martial arts that he had used. Yet regardless, his speed did not drop and his eyes focused on the target before him.

"How meaningless. Regardless of your insistence, the results will not change..." muttered Gligamesh as he readied the Black Halberd in his hands once more. He had already seen the evasive maneuver that the Alkaios made earlier and would not fall for it again. The sheer difference in their levels would make sure of that.

"[Fatal Edge]...[Piercing Strike]...!" With the last of his strength channeled within these two martial arts, Alkaios swung sideways.

The two halberds clashed once more, but this time, the outcome was clear. In the end, [Dark Wolf's Halberd] was but a legacy tier item while [Black Halberd of Calamities] was of the divine tier. This coupled with the difference in strength between the two wielders was simply too big of a gap, even with the addition of multiple martial arts.

[Dark Wolf's Halberd] shattered into tiny fragments, and with Alkaios now wide open, [Black Halberd of Calamities] continued in it's trajectory, stabbing down into his shoulder.

"Hm?"

The Halberd whose blade was more than strong enough to cut through human flesh and bone found itself stuck within Alkaios' body. The wound itself was terrible, as blood slowly oozed out, yet the body did not let go. Instead, Alkaios moved his now empty hands and grabbed the halberd's blade, his head looking straight down at the man in gold.

"[Physical Boost]...[Impenetrable Fortress]...!" Right as he muttered those words, his body's hold on the blade tightened.

[Berserk Release], it was a special Martial Art that was developed by Alkaios as he continued to train both his body and mind even after joining the ranks of the Theocracy. Though Alkaios was seemingly born with a natural vitality and strength that was much greater than most other humans, in the end, a simple human body had a clear limit.

However, [Berserk Release] would eliminate all of this factor, temporarily removing these limitations by nullifying all pain receptors while forcibly increasing the body's strength and endurance past one's limits in exchange for one's vitality.

So long as the mind persisted, so too would the body. Thus, any and all usage of one's Martial Arts would be usable both continuously and simultaneously in this state if they did not care for the after effects.

In the end, not even this trump card was enough to defeat the man before him, thus, Alkaios could only do one final act.

"You...may have...defeated...me...but I will...never let go...!" he muttered, spurting out blood in the process. "Go...! Show him...the pride of our scripture...!"

Once he heard this, Gilgamesh turned around.

"Heh, too late! You've got some serious dedication there, Strongest Human...your title isn't undeserved...and I will make sure your sacrifice is not in vain!"

A swirling mass of water and holy energy gathered behind him as the lone paladin stood at the center, his stance ready to lunge forward. His sword followed suit as it continued to spin, the water forming an enlarged spear.

"Full charge completed. Though you aren't a subhuman...your crimes will be judged here and now!"

Holy Spiral raised the energized spear and ran forward, the waters swirling and seemingly boosting his momentum.

In the opposite direction, the monk had finished gathering his ki and shot forward, the gauntlets at his feet shooting out air and his fists seemingly shaking with the energy that was gathered.

Two sources of energy surged forward, their target being the man in gold that was caught between them and within only a second they would collide. The amount of power that was present behind their attack would have been more than enough to put any creature, demi-human or not, on edge, but Gilgamesh did not seem bothered by the sight before him at all.

"A suicide strategy? I suppose something this dull is to be expected. How disappointing." Gilgamesh simply sighed, almost as if he was bored of the spectacle.

In an instant, the sword that had found itself slashed into Alkaios' shoulder disappeared into golden specs of air, the man himself falling onto the ground in surprise. Two golden ripples then appeared in the air, each facing the direction of the incoming attacks.

"Wha-"

Two things emerged from within the ripples. One of them was a triangular shaped shield of gold, it's surface as clear as a mirror. The other was a weapon very similar to the one which Holy Spiral held, with a drill like design, though it was evident that this blade was much more intricate than the former.

The latter dropped out of the golden portal and into Gilgamesh's hand before being thrust towards the incoming spiral attack. As he did, the sword began to spin as well, and within moments far shorter than Holy Spiral could have conceived of, a mixture of electricity and flame began to form an attack towards him, one which was very similar to his own yet seemingly even bigger in size.

Heaven and Earth shot forward in spite of this, for it was too late to stop. The ki that he had built up earlier within his gauntlets needed a release point and so he punched forward, his fist colliding with the shield. Similarly, Holy Spiral did not stop either and threw his weight behind his technique as the two spiral attacks collided with each other.

The result was a subsequent explosion of air and steam which engulfed the entirety of the area around the four.

"[Shield Wall] !"

"[Magic Shield] !"

Ginedine and Maximillian reacted quickly even though they were shocked at the events that had transpired. Before the force of the explosion could spread out, a combination of barriers was instantly created around the Black Scripture members and the man in gold in order to contain it.

However, cracks soon spread throughout the barriers and in the next moment, it was destroyed. The force of the explosion was mitigated slightly however, and the steam slowly swirled out. Along with this, three figures flew out of the smoke, slamming into the floor a few meters away.

Heaven and Earth slowly got back up, though it was clear he was injured. The arm that he had used for his attack was hanging limply at his side and bleeding along with the rest of his body. The gauntlet that he wore on that arm, [Burst Wind] was cracked with blood slowly oozing out.

Holy Spiral however, sustained far greater injuries, as the Holy Armor that he wore was partly destroyed, with scorch marks apparent throughout the front area. His arm was in a similar condition as Heaven and Earth, the gauntlet that was protecting his hand prior now completely destroyed, the latter burnt with the bloody red hue of flesh. His sword, [Aqua Spiral] laid at his side, now completely devoid of the might that it had shown earlier.

Strongest Human however, laid on the floor away from the two, his body limp and bleeding from the wound inflicted, his skin seared red, the wounds appearing even worse than those on Holy Spiral's arm.

Once the smoke cleared up, Thousand Leagues Astrologer seemed unhurt, having set up a much more potent [Greater Magic Shield] to protect herself. The only one left was Soaring Death...

"Tch...summoning me for something so trivial...you've already got the treasures that my master gave you, yet you can't even handle a simple explosion?"

A brown mechanical like entity was present, it's appearance similar to a closed flower. It then uncoiled itself, revealing Soaring Death at the center before shifting away from her and changing into a form similar to that of a lion's, with makeshift wings sprouting from it's back and a tail, it's entire body lit by a strange yellow hue.

"I know...but our situation is dire. Our opponent is in front of us and I'm going to need your help, Gakutensoku." replied the girl at it's side.

The wounds that Heaven and Earth and Holy Spiral suffered began to heal as they used their respective methods to treat their injuries. However, the shock that they felt during that clash earlier had not gone away.

As the steam finally cleared, the man in gold was revealed, holding the drill like sword that he had used earlier on hand. Unlike the three, both he and his equipment had suffered no damage whatsoever.

"That sword...! He did it not once, but twice! It can't be a coincidence this time!" muttered Holy Spiral.

Heaven and Earth looked down upon his damaged gauntlet, and nodded in turn. "Indeed...the equipment he has...they aren't ordinary whatsoever. When my fist collided with that shield he called out, I could feel it. That item...it was of the same if not a higher quality than the walls of the cathedral...!"

"Hm? An interesting toy you have there, mongrel." Gilgamesh meanwhile, no longer held any interest towards the three that he had fought earlier, but instead gazed towards the contraption that had emerged before him. "Considering the quality of what you've shown thus far, this is an improvement."

As it became clear that the man in front of him was unharmed, or rather, who the man was, Gakutensoku began to shake.

"Y-You...you can't be...!"

Gilgamesh's expression changed in response as a smirk slowly began to creep onto his visage. "Oh? A doll such as yourself knows who I am?"

Soaring Death turned her attention to the automaton as it seemingly began to panic. The mechanical entity before her was one of the original servants of the Six Great Ones, specifically the progenitor of her family line, the God of Wind, Danzo.

Due to it's mechanical nature, it had seen the end of it's master's time centuries ago and continued to serve his descendants loyally, with her being the current head of the "Danzo" line that he had left behind.

Gakutensoku itself was an immensely powerful individual, it's capabilities even surpassing the strength of all the Godkin recorded throughout history, only slightly falling short of the current Ace of the Black Scripture's.

However, in spite of it's strength, the sole desire that it held was clear, and that was the protection of it's master's descendants, so much so that it would refuse to act otherwise, no matter how dire the circumstances. Anything less would be seen as a job that was below it.

To see what was the equivalent of the Guardian Deity of her family line and by extension, herself, so disturbed was something that Soaring Death could not ignore. "What's wrong Gakutensoku?! Do you know this man?"

Meanwhile, Raymond knew of the implications as he watched, and sighed. Depending on the circumstances, this event would very likely bring about the collapse of the Theocracy's social order if left unanswered. Ginedine and Maximilian had come to similar conclusions as well, but they remained silent for there was nothing they could do.

"...Know of him personally...I do not. But this presence...and that armor...there is no doubt about it...that man is the warrior whom my master and his comrades both admired...and...feared..."

Soaring Death's eyes widened. There was only one man, one deity whom Gakutensoku would ever refer to as it's master...

"That man...is the Golden King...Gilgamesh...!"

* * *

 **Author's** **Note**

 **Well I'm glad I got this chapter out. Hopefully your expectations weren't disappointed. I would like to begin by addressing a few concern that made be apparent to some.**

 **The Black Scripture in my opinion, are not under-powered here, they really are that weak from what we know so far. Shalltear by herself while berserk and without her equipment was able to kill off two of it's members along with Kaire in a literal instant before Downfall of Castle and Country's effects applied. Now what would happen if Shalltear was already protected from the effects of the World Item? Of course this will have implications further down the story, but we'll get to that when we do.**

 **There was a good amount of OC stuff that I had to come up with about the Slane Theocracy, but I hope none of it was anything too outlandish.**

 **Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully I won't keep you guys (and me) waiting too long for the next one.**

 **Edit: Changed the format a little due to a request from a reviewer. Hope this makes reading easier.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own Fate and Overlord nor any of the spin offs related to it nor am I associated with any of it's creators. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

As Zesshi descended upon the forest that would serve as her battleground, she could not help but feel that she was making a mistake.

In a battle, one's surroundings would be a huge factor in deciding the victor, hence why scouting and knowledge of the land was crucial. Even if the opponent was overwhelming in strength, if one utilized this factor well, victory remained a possibility.

However, the grounds that she was on, that being the Great Forest of Evasha, were ones she knew knew little of. Regardless, she stood her ground, and not even a moment after she had made landfall, another figure descended, gently landing across from her.

In front of her was a humanoid entity, but she knew that they were anything but human. Considering the power that her opponent possessed, that left only two possibilities.

If they were a natural entity, something along the lines of what the Demi-Humans spoke of in their myths, then her defeat was all but assured. However, she refused to believe this was the case.

That left but a singular possibility; her opponent was in some way, related to the same world that their Theocracy's founders had hailed from. If this was the case, then her opponent should likely be just as unfamiliar with her surroundings as she was, rendering the terrain a non-factor.

In the end, regardless of who the victor is, the fact that this forest shall be an inevitable casualty caused Zesshi to grin.

 _Heh...serves that bastard right._

As for who would be that primary cause of said damage, it would without a doubt be her opponent, no thanks to the disparity in power that was present. If this was the case, provided that the forest did have some way of protecting itself, those precautions would no doubt side with her thanks to this and her ancestry, despite her disdain for the latter.

Enkidu meanwhile, observed their surroundings with a sense of sadness. Their opponent had brought them to a land that had all but assured their victory, yet if they were to utilize their more destructive capabilities, that would mean damage to the forest.

 _Judging by her speed, I can surpass her at my base. If that's the case..._

With but a thought, Enkidu's body began to transfigure itself to suit their needs. In a battle where nearly all manner of attacks was a risky maneuver and an increase in speed is unnecessary, that left but one physical trait to improve.

The skin that they possessed which appeared to be soft and delicate, hardened to a level to which even the tip of Divine Class items would find difficulty in piercing, whitest the mightiest of spells would fail to cause any reaction.

Of course to compensate, their other capabilities were reduced, though only slightly. This however, would be irrelevant as they had already accounted for these differences.

 _The battle is already won. All I need to do now is talk._

Upon Enkidu's observations, one factor was already made clear. "Was it truly a wise decision to bring me here? You seem to be unfamiliar with these lands compared to the city we came from. It is a foolish mistake to give up such an advantage, no?"

Zesshi was unfazed by this and simply smirked. "Well...you got me there. But to be honest, I just have a personal grudge against this place. If you think I'm luring you into a trap, feel free to set this whole forest ablaze."

"Oh and also, and you wouldn't happen to be...what did they call them...ah! You wouldn't happen to be a Faerie or something of the sort right?"

 _Faerie? The same entity that Buser had called me? Are they perhaps a noteworthy species here...?_

Though Enkidu had no memories of such entities, their body inherently understood the weight behind the name, giving off a powerful yet familiar feeling. This contrast however, simply left them even more bewildered.

"Judging by your reaction, I'd say no. That's good." The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Well then if you don't mind..."

In an instant, she vanished with a flicker and in the next, she was above Enkidu with an over-sized bow in hand. Arrows whose tips were drenched with a cursed poison more lethal than a Basilisk's flew towards their head, neck, and back with a trajectory and speed that was unnatural.

"She who makes the first move...wins!"

The arrows however, failed to even penetrate the skin as they seemingly stabbed into Enkidu's flesh before falling to the ground in an almost comical manner, though the sizzling Zesshi heard once the arrows landed indicated anything but.

Enkidu having seen the attack and its futility, picked up one of the fallen arrows, holding it in front of them for a moment before tossing it away.

"These are [Bites of the Hydra] arrows. Then I presume the bow in your hand is the [Bow of Nine Poisons] then?" asked Enkidu casually.

"Though you did it indirectly...thanks for confirming some of my suspicions. You and your friend are far from home, aren't you?

As Zesshi mentioned this, fond and familiar yet far and distant memories of battle and rest flooded back. "Yes, I suppose I am. How about you? The weapon that you are wielding is one I am familiar with. Did you arrive here recently too?"

"Nah, this bow was simply one of the items that the founders left behind. The arrows shot by it have been lethal to nearly everyone I've seen so far...but for them to have completely no effect...it seems that even among your kin, you aren't normal." As Zesshi spoke, her mind formulated the few options she had available.

 _This is bad...The eroding effects that the poison on the arrows had...it is absolute. Not even that man could have faced them head on without any preperations...! Is it some kind of Projectile Protection ability? No...if it was, it shouldn't have been able to nullify all four shots...!_

As she thought however, the frustrations and animosity that she held for Enkidu before which had only been suppressed by the thrill of battle prior, returned in its entirety.

 _What are you...!?_

"Hm...so Gil's theory was spot on." muttered Enkidu before turning their attention back onto Zesshi and her weapon.

What she currently wielded was a Legendary Class item, one which not only fired penetrative shots that few equipment could defend against, but were also laced with a corrosive poison, afflicting a status which not only dealt heavy damage over time, but also lowered the target's stats continuously.

The bow itself was rare in spite of only being only of the Legendary tier, being obtainable only by utilizing rare data crystals that came from a limited time boss which rested within the fogy depths of Niflheim in addition to various other requirements.

Thanks to it's power, utility, and versatility, the weapon was a staple among the higher echelons of PvP, with rumors circulating that the weapon had a significantly stronger version which served as one of the legendary World Items.

However against Enkidu, the weapon itself would be meaningless, as thanks to [Transfiguration], it could simply shed the poison away as soon as the arrows struck. Meanwhile, any of the damage which wasn't mitigated by it's defenses were instantly healed through it's second ability, [Consummated Shape].

Regardless, the fact that a resident of this unknown world possessed such a weapon and was capable of using it meant that she likely knew more about the situation at hand than they did. If not, there was still more information to map out, specifically the gaps which Arche did not know herself.

"Judging by your reaction, I believe that [Bow of Nine Poisons] is among if not the strongest weapon you have at your disposal. If that is the case, then shall we stop fighting?"

"Huh? Stop fighting? Did I just hear you right?"

"As it currently stands, there is no reason to fight you. I have already confirmed your speed on our way here and your previous attacks have shown me thus; you cannot defeat me. Meanwhile, you may possess information that I do not yet know of."

"Therefore I propose a deal. If you are willing to tell me what I wish to know, than I shall allow you to go on your way. Whether you decide to flee or return back to your city in order to help your countryman, I do not care. I believe this is in your best interest too."

As it said this, Enkidu had already reverted the effects of [Transfiguration] which it had used in the beginning. There would no longer be a need to fight, and seeing that the girl seemed intelligent enough, the choice she would make was obvious.

However, her reaction would be anything but what it had expected. "

You...! Are you mocking me?!"

 _This thing...! It's smug expression, does it think the match is already won?! Does it see me as such a weakling that I'm not even worth fighting...?!_

The rage that was bubbling inside her before now exploded with fury. As it did, her vision blurred as another familiar figure began to overlap with the one before her. A man adorned in royal garbs who stared down at her and her late mother in contempt.

 _"_ _I have no more use for either of you. While killing you two here and now would be the most simplest resolution, you aren't even worth the effort to do so."  
_

As the familiar words resurfaced in her mind, Zesshi's decision was made. "Fine...! You think you've won this huh...well, allow me to show you just how wrong you are...!"

"[Delay Magic: Teleportation] !"

Afterwards, she vanished, this time with the utilization of a teleportation skill which Enkidu was unfamiliar with, catching them off guard. Immediately it reacted, activating [Presence Detection] while also beginning the transfiguration process once more.

With its perception, it immediately saw four figures which fired their individual arrows, one right beneath its abdomen and another above heading straight for its nape, while the other two fired towards its sides.

As it did, Enkidu could immediately tell that three out of four of the attackers were simply decoys, which meant that their attacks were likely just images as well. Thus, all it had to do was focus its efforts towards the real one above.

Its objective was not to kill, but to incapacitate. Movement was unnecessary as chains emerged from the ground around them, flying in all directions though with different intent, swirling forward as if they were serpents.

The ones that flew from its sides and below swiped through the illusive arrows and struck through the decoys, causing them to instantly disappear, while the one headed above aimed to ensnare its target.

This all happened in an instant at a speed that far surpassed the ability for humans to react to, yet these two were anything but that. As soon as the chains wrapped around their target successfully, the final attacker which Enkidu had detected as real disappeared just as the other decoys did.

 _[Silent Cast: Shadow Clone] [Silent Magic: Dimensional Move]_

Enkidu had expressed surprise for only a moment, but that was enough. By the time it figured out where its opponent was, it was already too late. A hastily made chain sprung from the ground in an effort to ensnare its attacker midway.

"[Limit Break: Perfect Evasion] ."

With godlike speed and precision, Zesshi's weapon slipped below the trajectory of the chain, the blade of her scythe clear; to cleave her opponent in two. In response, seeing that a blow was inevitable, [Transfiguration] took effect, maxing out Enkidu's defenses.

All it would have to do was tank a blow, as the chains it had sent out were already returned and would entrap their opponent from all angles with certainty, for its foe had already committed everything to this one attack.

The chains themselves were an offset of the World Item [Gleipnir], a weapon of binding whose effects were absolute, ensnaring its targets to such an extent that it was rumored even the try tested method of death followed by resurrection would fail to free one from its effects should the bindings encompass their target entirely.

However, as Enkidu had only used a small portion of its essence in conjunction with the resources around him, the effects of these chains would be nowhere near as drastic, but it would be more than necessary to nullify any and all attempts of escape.

The attack was made and with seemingly no resistance, the scythe cleaved right through Enkidu's torso. Right as the chains latched onto her however, she vanished and appeared a good distance away from Enkidu, appearing visibly fatigued. In her hand was a blackened scythe, one which very much resembled that of a grim reaper's.

Zesshi's victory was seemingly assured but to her dismay, the wound she had inflicted, one that should have sliced her opponent in two, merely closed with not even a single trace left. Though no lasting damage was done, Enkidu's expression was that of surprise, almost akin to a hunter discovering its prey to be much more formidable than it had anticipated.

"...I will admit, I am surprised. Never did I expect such combination of skills and equipment as you've shown. You have my praise." As they said this, Enkidu applauded their opponent.

Seeing her opponent unfazed despite the blow that she had dealt, the rage that had bolstered her resolve involuntarily weakened as worry began to creep back into her psyche.

 _This scythe which inflicts wounds that ignore defenses, that much seems to have worked, but their healing factor...there has to be some sort of catch to it._

"However, allow me to reiterate my previous point. Based on what you've shown me thus far, you cannot defeat me. The weapons that you possess are strong, your skills even more so, but it seems wielding them in conjunction with your skills has left you exhausted."

"Despite your unique performance, my previous assertion has not changed. Even if we were to continue this charade of a battle, the results should be obvious. All I simply ask for is your cooperation."

As Zesshi heard the words that were said to her once more, she clicked her tongue in annoyance upon realizing the mistake that she had made _._

She quickly turned her attention to the chains which circled around her opponent. Having only escaped them by a hair's length earlier, she instinctively knew that they weren't normal. There was little doubt in her mind that if even a single limb was entangled by one, she'd likely have to abandon the appendage altogether.

While Zesshi didn't know for sure, she could feel that the creations before her was just one of the many things that her opponent could conjure up. Based on the number of weapons that its companion was able to wield, it was likely that this...entity could do so too.

 _That healing factor...there has to be some sort of catch to it...! Magic, or perhaps its our surroundings...if that's the case than this much is worth trying...!_

"The results will not change you say...well, how about this! [Maximize Magic: Grand Inferno] !" As she cast the spell, the temperature began to swell and some of the plant life around the two started to burst into flames.

In an instant, the area around them erupted in flames as Enkidu was engulfed at the center of an azure pillar of pure destructive fire.

The spell itself was of the 7th Tier, its power shown in its entirety as the entire forest area began to catch fire and combust by simply being in the vicinity of the attack. With its effects even further enhanced by her magic, the entire area vanishing in a sea of flames was not out of the question as a power which had not been seen since the war against the Evil Deities.

At the center of this inferno, the chains which twirled around Enkidu dissipated back into the ground as a new construct began to form in their hands. What she soon saw was a shield, one whose surface shone with the intensity of a gaping star against the fire.

As soon as it appeared, the temperature almost instantly dropped and the blazing flames which consumed the forest began to swirl unnaturally towards the center of the shield, and before long, the entirety of Zesshi's spell had vanished completely.

The shield which had done this was now dimmed, yet its center glowed gently, almost as if eager to swallow up another spell. Meanwhile, the natural protection of the forest began to take into effect, and the ashen area around them began to bloom with life again, though at a rate which Zesshi knew was abnormal.

 _Well...that didn't take long to confirm...Still the fact that it had to defend against that attack-_

"You are probably wondering why I bothered to defend myself in that manner, are you not? Perhaps you even believe now that fire is my weakness? Why don't I show you something then..."

As Enkidu said this, cracks began to appear on the shield which had nullified her attack. Judging by the calm expression that her opponent had, Zesshi knew that this was likely not her doing, but that of the item's creator. In the next instant, the shield shattered completely, its sand like remains pouring quickly onto the grass and dirt beneath them, with all but a single spark of that previous light remaining.

That light burst anew, and Zesshi soon felt the intensity of the flames which she had cast earlier. A pillar of fire erupted, only this time, the fire was focused, its intensity even greater than the great inferno that had torched the forest. In spite of this however, Enkidu's expression did not change, and they continued to stare at her, unblinking and calm.

With but a gesture of their hands, the flames vanished instantly and Enkidu remained unharmed.

"That shield's name was [Svalinn Reverse] and as you saw, it is able to absorb magical attacks at a cost. Should the shield break however, the full brunt of the damage that it nullified will be dealt to its wielder. With this, you yourself have confirmed this, I'm sure."

"Do you understand the ramifications of what I am saying now?"

 _Tch, if you were really invincible, you wouldn't even have needed to conjure something in response._

However, as she thought this, Zesshi's attention shifted not towards Enkidu, but the plants around it. Before her opponent had conjured up that shield, she remembered that the extreme temperatures of her spell had already begun burning up the terrain around them simply just by existing.

Now, just as the newly reinvigorated flames disappeared in their entirety, so too did their effects. The flora at the figure's feet were no longer charring as they did before, but they regrew with vigor, now swaying gently to the light breeze of the air once more, their vitality seemingly strengthened by the mere presence of the figure before her.

 _Damn...so it wasn't them per say, but the environment...I see...So it was the one who caused that phenomenon back then...!_

As Zesshi came to said conclusion, she realized she had made a fatal error. The entity before her wasn't a Faerie based upon her observations, but what she failed to account for were its abilities and specializations.

 _A powerful healing factor, skin and flesh stronger and harder than even that of a Dragon's, and the ability to seemingly conjure up weapons of a similar if not higher quality than those of the Founder's, and I'm fighting it in what may as well be its domain. Yep, with my current equipment...I can't win._

Her mind quickly raced back to the other item she had left behind, specifically the staff which stood at the altar's center, deep within the underground of the Slane Theocracy which she guarded.

Though there were plenty of other items present there that would have likely been considered to be on the level of national treasures for other countries, this staff was the final item piece that the Slane Theocracy's founders had left behind, a literal shining gem that represented the accumulation of their efforts and power.

 _The healing factor that they possess is unnaturally potent...but if I use that staff's effects in conjunction with my own magical abilities...then complete annihilation of both the surrounding areas and following that, direct combat with the figure before me should be possible. If my guess is right, either its healing factor or its vitality, hopefully both, will be neutralized then and there._

"Alright...fine. Tell me what you want to know then. All I ask is that you don't bind me with the chains you used earlier." said Zesshi finally, with what seemed to be a tinge of resignation on her face.

Enkidu seemed pleased with the response. "A wise decision. Then for my first question: The skills that you've used before, they have a limitation which is incompatible with the magics and items that you possess. How are you able to do this?"

As they said this, Enkidu thought back to the times that it had spent with Gilgamesh, specifically the individuals which they had fought during their journey. Nearly all of them had an identifiable pattern of abilities and spells stemming from their statuses which Enkidu could understand.

Said statuses were the skill trees which derived from the thousands of job classes that were present in YGGDRASIL. With a maximum level of one-hundred, if one wanted to properly utilize the most relevant spells and skills present within each skill tree, there would be numerous but finite number of combinations that were effective.

Thus, many of these opponents would have skill sets and spells as well as subsequent limitations that could be observed with only a brief skirmish. Though there were notable exceptions which were granted through specific spells which had numerous prerequisites, the most notable but also unpredictable factor was one's items.

However, the girl before Enkidu had used a combination which it was unfamiliar with. Therefore, that left only two possibilities; the girl either possessed an item which had removed the limitations that it did not know of, or she possessed an unknown trait native to this world which accomplished the same effect.

 _Arche has already told me about the concept of Talents and Martial Arts which certain individuals in this world possess, perhaps this is one of those. If not, then maybe an item of some sort that was crafted here?_

"Well, I don't think I can explain without showing you. Mind a demonstration?" she asked in reply, receiving a nod in return.

"With a certain item that I possess, you could say that any and all limitations that may exist in regards to compatibility are rendered null and void. See, with this..."

As she muttered those words, Enkidu noticed that Zesshi had reached into a sack wrapped at her hip, though as soon as it saw the tip of what she was taking out, their eyes widened.

"[Dimen- "

"Too late! [Flashbang] !"

A burst of light shot accompanied by a loud bang resonated through the forest. While the stun effect did not affect Enkidu whatsoever, it had forced them to cancel the spell that it was about to cast. In near an instant, four chains spiraled out of the ground around and beneath the girl, intent on ensnaring her.

However, this instant was all she needed.

What was left in the girl's place was nothing but a used scroll, the sigils indicating that it contained the spell [Greater Teleportation]. Immediately, [Presence Detection] activated, intent on pinpointing where their opponent had went.

"A teleportation scroll with preset coordinates coupled with a surprise interruption based spell...she completely fooled me."

 _From when she had chosen to bring me here, had she planned all of this in advance?_

Enkidu then pondered on their options. [Presence Detection] had indicated to them that the girl was no longer in the area. Based on how she had initially acted, Enkidu knew she was unfamiliar with these surroundings which likely meant that she wouldn't head in any direction that was further inward towards the forest.

 _Hm...but what if that was an act too? No...if it were, that would leave her Kingdom vulnerable. The reason why she brought me here was to ease the burden that they would face..._

From a list of possible outcomes, the most likely one was her teleporting back to the Slane Theocracy. It was the most logical choice, as it would give her time to recover before she joined the rest of her forces in their fight against Gil.

"[Greater Teleportation] ." As Enkidu used the spell however, it realized that the magic had no effect.

 _A ward? I do not know of any other location I can teleport to around that city...which means I'll have to go back myself._

[Transfiguration] activated immediately as a pair of large feathered wings sprouted from behind Enkidu's back. Alongside this, their body was immediately lightened to the minimum limit as Enkidu shifted the majority of its body towards endurance and speed.

It had taken them about an hour's time to get here, but with Enkidu's new form, they doubted it would even take a tenth of that to get back to the city. However, as they began to flap their wings, they did so softly, never forgetting the flora which laid around it.

It was only until they were up in the sky did Enkidu shoot forward, and with a boom, the forest swayed along the winds gently once more, alone.

* * *

Within the recesses of the labyrinth constructed underneath the Slane Theocracy's capital, an exhausted Zesshi fell onto the floor with a thud as the effects of her Teleportation scroll wore off.

"Guh...it almost got me...!" she muttered slowly.

The girl sighed in relief and thanked her luck for being able to face against such an inexperienced opponent. With a swipe, she grabbed one of the crimson potions that were stored in the pouch beside her and gulped it down immediately.

In an instant, the fatigue that she'd accumulated earlier faded. However, though she felt a lot better, Zesshi did not relax. She quickly headed towards the altar where the golden staff rested.

 _I can't go up now, their friend is likely still battling the rest of the Black Scripture..._

Despite such thoughts though, the area above the labyrinth seemed to be strangely quiet and devoid of noise, a stark contrast to what she was expecting.

 _Did they lose already? Well, if they did, I guess I can't really say anything. Still, even if that's the case, why hasn't Raymond activated those guys yet?_

As she pondered on said thoughts, Zesshi quickly began her preparations. She had made the mistake of not buffing herself with magic prior to her earlier fight and made sure that this wouldn't be the case, applying every single one that she knew of.

"...[Mana Essence], [Greater Strength Boost], [Penetrate Up]...okay, that should be it."

While Kami Miyako's defenses were nigh flawless: holding a citywide barrier around its capital which prevented any outsiders from using teleport as a means of entry, a magically enhanced foundation that was the labyrinth underground and the watchtowers which littered the capital's borders, she knew they would do little to obstruct her opponent's return.

Assuming teleportation was out of the question, her opponent would likely be using fight as a means of travel.

Previously, it had taken her approximately half an hour to get to the center of the Great Forest of Evasha by flight, and her opponent was able to match her speed in full. While she did not know how fast her opponent was at their maximum, she would likely only have a fourth of that at best.

Looking below the top of the altar, there were two other spots which were supposed to hold items that were seen with similar values by the Slane Theocracy's founders. One of the items, a white dress, was ripped and stained with blood. The other held no longer held anything, having remained that way even as far back as when her mother was still alive.

 _Well, as it stands, I'm not even sure if this will be usable...Well, guess that only leaves me with a single option..._

She stepped up towards the altar's top, her hand reaching out to grab the staff. As she held it, there was a feeling of rejection for only a split instant before she lifted it from its resting place.

 _[Creation and Destruction]...the founders certainly weren't creative with the naming...but I'll do._

The staff's tip more so resembled a crown, with a single, kaleidoscopic gem rested at its center, providing the energies and formula for the two magics contained within, which would then be channeled forward by the rest of the rod and its interaction with the wielder.

Simply just by holding the stave, she could feel her strength increase significantly. Though she still did not know whether or not this would be enough, what Zesshi was sure of however, was that the match would not be as one sided as before.

 _I don't have much time left...should I reemerge and join the fight now...?_

If she used the staff that she held in her hands, then she would likely be able to ambush the man in gold above, though it would likely cost the city's surroundings and potentially, the lives of the Scripture members should they be in the way.

 _No...I've never used this staff before. If that man possesses similar abilities compared to his friend, he'll likely conjure up defensive measures in a manner of seconds..._

When she had emerged from the labyrinth in order to strike the man down prior, she had already witnessed part of his capabilities. In an instant, all the defenses that was at the Slane Theocracy's disposal were eliminated in an instant, all with pristine precision and weapons which were of the same if not greater caliber than the weapons scattered around her.

Though Kami Miyako's defenses were not particularly strong to her, they were numerous enough to the point where she doubted she'd be able to eliminate even a third of them in the time frame that the man in gold had done so.

Indeed, if that man had routed the entirety of the Theocracy's defenses including its best warriors so easily, then eliminating her whitest she was in the middle of controlling the magic of the staff she still had little experience with would be an easy task. Seeing as he was decisive with his decisions, that meant that the same circumstances that she had exploited earlier would not work as well.

 _Still...I can't do nothing. Hm..._

Her attention shifted towards a different spell, one which was a standard ability for nearly all magic casters present within the Six Scriptures. Closing her eyes, she focused her attention onto the coordinates that was directly above her.

"[Astral View] ." she muttered.

In an instant, her consciousness was no longer dark, but was instead replaced by the senses one could perceive if they were at the Cathedral's entrance. The sight that she was greeted with would be a shocking one.

* * *

"That man...is the Golden King...Gilgamesh...!" muttered Gakutenshou slowly, its voice shaking with a combination of emotions that those around it could not fathom.

To Gakutenshou, its creator was a venerated being who had not only served as its master, but a man whose power and knowledge was vast and unfathomable as he was honorable. For such a man to acknowledge another as a superior, going so far as giving them the title of 'King' was something that irked the mechanical servant.

However, what it considered even more important than its personal thoughts and desires was the explicit orders of its master. If he along with his companions had held such opinions of the man before them, then everything that their master toiled for unto his final breaths could be in jeopardy.

This it could not allow...

"Oh? Doll, though you speak my name...yet you do not demonstrate the proper understanding that it entails."

With a wave, more golden ripples opened around him as the blades of numerous weapons flowed forward, all of them pointing towards the mechanical beast.

"However, as a reward for what little you do know, shall I enlighten you just a little bit?"

Though his direct interactions with other players back in YGGDRASIL were few and far in between all the way until the game's end, there were a few who had managed to catch a glimpse of Gilgamesh and Enkidu's performances against raid bosses which were specifically tailored towards entire parties of players.

The knowledge and capabilities that they expressed in those fights were so extraordinary that when these observers posted about such matters onto various forums, their claims would be met with great skepticism if not outright hilarity.

This would be the general consensus until an exploration party sent out by [World Searcher] had accidentally stumbled upon an ongoing battle against a new, singular, World Enemy whitest exploring the deepest parts of an expansion pack for Asgard which was previously thought to be uncharted.

It would be from their records that the title of [Golden King] would first find its origins unofficially, until the events of the tournament following soon after which elevated said title into the annuals of modern legend.

So famous was this title, that it was doubtful that there was anyone within YGGDRASIL's virtual community after this event that didn't know of both the title and the man that possessed it.

Of course, Gakutensoku's master and his companions were no different.

With a wave, eight of those weapons shot forward towards the beast as if they were projectiles, each with the monstrous speeds that had routed the defenses of the Theocracy earlier.

Gakutensoku reacted of course, and circles of magic began to form around the beast.

"[Wall of Protection from Arrows] !" The very terrain around it began to change as the ground raised itself up around Gakutensoku and subsequently, Soaring Death into a dome like structure. At a closer glance, once could see that the newly created barrier was enchanted beyond its normal capabilities by magic as well.

The barrier seemingly worked against five of the weapons which stabbed into the barrier but stopped after that. The sixth weapon, a hammer that looked to be made from the remains of a large beast collided with the beast's spell.

As a great boom reverberated as a result of this collision, cracks began to spread throughout the dome before the entire construct fell apart. Two more swords remained, leaving Gakutensoku no choice but to attempt to intercept them.

The tail behind the beast extended, reaching forward to deflect an all too familiar halberd that flew forward. With a swing directly towards the weapon, a cracking sound was felt before part of Gakutensoku's mechanical tail was cleaved off, [Black Wolf's Halberd] stabbed into the ground next to it.

The final arrow, coated by a spinning vortex of water around it, was already upon the creature. With its tail out of commission, the beast reared its arm towards [Aqua Spiral], intending to deflect the attack head on.

Upon contact, Gakutensoku could only watch as its limb was shredded apart by a weapon which it had thought to be resistant to thanks to the innate magical defenses that it possessed.

As the weapon made its impact, all of the blades which were stabbed into various locations around Gakutensoku dissipated into specks of golden dust, leaving nothing behind but the results of their carnage.

The mechanical beast stood defiant nonetheless, and though its wounds were seemingly severe, it stood its ground. Soaring Death who was behind the creature, looked around, seeing the damage that had been done to both her surroundings and the guardian deity which protected her, she shuddered.

Gakutensoku meanwhile, did not care for the damage it had sustained. Its limbs were not counted as separate entities, healing would be of no concern as a single spell would suffice.

"[Greater Regeneration]."

With the magic cast, the torn parts and arms began to repair themselves at an incredibly fast rate, with new mechanical parts seemingly manifesting off of the damaged ones. Gilgamesh simply watched without care as the mechanical creature returned to its initial conditions.

Without warning, a spinning razor shot forward from underneath the creature's head, seemingly straight towards the Golden King's head with a speed not unlike the latter's attacks.

The razor spun forward but instead of heading towards its initial course, it flew back like a boomerang, intercepting a simple blade which had been shot from a golden ripple behind them, an arrow which would have impaled straight into the back of its master's head.

"...Doll, had you had stayed your course, perhaps you may have obtained my head then and there. Is the loyalty you have towards your masters lacking?" asked Gilgamesh who was amused at the spectacle before him.

"...My mission has always been clear. Though your actions have been hostile...I shall continue to serve the will of my deceased master to the best of my ability nonetheless."

"Hm? Does your mission not entail you to slay me where I stand? I have exercised my will to its fullest without care for neither the mongrels here nor the ones that serve as your masters. Is it not your duty to protect the lands and people founded upon their efforts?"

As Gilgamesh asked this, the machine paused, leaving the rest of the Theocracy's spectators to wonder how it would respond.

"If I may say something-" muttered Raymond before a look of contempt faced towards him.

"I did not give you permission to speak mongrel."

Though no weapons were fired, Raymond could feel the bloodlust present within the man's voice. He kept his head down, worried as to how the mechanical servant was going to respond.

 _Gakutensoku, a servant which had once served the Great Ones personally...please I beg of you...do not give into your anger...!_

The automaton was silent for a few moments, but it then faced the Golden King head on and responded slowly. "My mission is to protect the legacy of my master. Should I fight you with the intention of incapacitating the threat before me, I would do nothing but endanger both my master's legacy and myself."

"Should I overstep my bounds and fall here, who shall fulfill this duty?"

Soaring Death watched silently as the mechanical servant replied with its answer. She had always known that Gakutensoku held little care for the current state of affairs in the world, opting only to fulfill its duty solemnly, just as it did for all the previous heads of the Danzo bloodline.

She had known Gakutensoku since she was a child, and right now, she was its 'master'. If there was anyone who could force its hand right now, it would be her. However, as she watched her guardian say those words, she could see that in spite of its mechanical functions, it only held the best of intentions. Thus, she did not say anything.

"Oh? Then what if I were to decree the death of that mongrel behind you?"

In response, the mechanical beast replied without hesitation, "Then I shall take her and flee. Even if you were to usurp all that my master and his friends possess, so long as our lives and wills persist, so too will our opportunity."

"Thus, would you rather conquer the meager lands of another and in return, be faced with unending opposition against a **_false_** king, or cease your actions and create a worthy kingdom with your own strength?"

Gilgamesh was silent for a moment upon hearing the beast's reply before bursting out in laughter. "Fuhahaha...this King will admit, I did not expect such words from a simple doll. You do prove a point, however..."

"...To threaten the King is a crime worthy of death."

As he declared those words, everything changed.

Before there were only so many of those ripples in the air which surrounded the Golden King, but in an instant, the very sky above the Capital shifted into a golden hue.

The golden sky began ripple and from within the distortions that began to form emerged the tips of countless weapons. Among them were spears, swords, axes, and weapons whose forms they did not even recognize were seen, all pointed downwards towards them.

Each weapon was unique, possessing an unearthly quality, some surrounded by magical auras while others held a powerful presence that was no less inferior to the strongest of the Theocracy's treasures. Even a single one would have been a unique and priceless artifact, weapons more than worthy to be wielded by heroes etched into the very legends themselves.

Right now, hundreds if not thousands of these blades threatened to rain down upon Kami Miyako as if each one were but the droplets of a storm. Such a concept was completely foreign to even those of the Cardinals and Black Scripture, much less the common soldiers and mages who saw the sight above.

"Im...Impossible..."

"T-That's just..."

"Oh gods...oh gods no..."

The mutterings of the surrounding guards that were still alive alongside the disbelief shared between both the remaining cardinals and the Black Scripture members filled the air as they stared up upon the sight above them.

Around the capital, the collective disbelief persisted as Kami Miyako's inhabitants witnessed the sky of blades which hung above them like that of an executioner's blade.

Those who had some awareness in danger, whether they be mages, priests, or soldiers, all felt the immense pressure that was being exerted upon them. The animals meanwhile, fared much worse as livestock began to panic and ram at their pens while the trained creatures which served as part of the Theocracy's military might were frozen in place with fear.

Panic arose and spread like a plague as gasps, screams, cries, prayers, and whimpers begun to sound throughout capital, the full realization of what they witnessed beginning to sink in. In spite of this however, no one dared to move for as soon as those weapons descended, there would be nowhere safe.

"Doll, the amusement that you have provided me with your jest, I shall hold off on your execution for now. However...the state of this so called 'strongest human nation' is an insult to my presence. If it were not for the collective ignorance of your dwelling, I would have rid myself of this eyesore...but rejoice, for in my infinite mercy, I have decided upon a role you all may yet still play."

As the Golden King said this, his voice began to boom, its volume and intensity surpassing that of any normal man as all who were present in the capital heard his words.

"Thus mongrels, I shall impart upon you all my wisdom; Know that I am the King, the Man who has transcended realms, the Man who holds all the treasures of the world! Know that I am Gilgamesh, the King of Man who shall rebuild all lands, regardless of their status, into a garden worthy of my splendor! This shall be the King's decree!"

"In time, I shall retake and rebuild what is mine. Though you all are but mongrels, you may yet still serve a purpose. Thus my first declaration shall be this; spread this decree notify your kin of my plans. As the first country to hear of my plans, as King I shall permit your audience as I carry out my rites."

His attention then turned straight towards Gakutensoku. "Of course, the fate of this rabble that you call the legacy of your masters shall be no different. But I shall permit its existence until my garden is near its completion. Be honored, for you all shall see the splendor and brilliance that only the epitome of Man is capable of!"

"And finally, should any object to my decree...then they can come and personally face the might of my treasury!"

Panic began to ensue in the hearts of the denizens below as the implications of Gilgamesh's words became clear, but the rain of death did not come. Instead the Golden King's head jerked up. With a wave, the golden ripples which blocked out the sky disappeared along with the weapons housed within.

Above the skies, clouds dispersed as a familiar figure descended, the winds produced by the feathered constructs which now adorned their back shooting downward. Enkidu landed softly next to Gilgamesh, their wings dissipating into pale specks.

As soon as they landed, Enkidu first turned their attention to the Theocracy's denizens. Once they saw the expressions that they wore in addition to the extent that Gil had opened his treasury, it became apparent to them what the Golden King had done.

"My apologies Gil, it looked like you were in the middle of something so I didn't want to interfere."

"Hmph, it is of no concern. I presume your business with the mongrel girl is done?"

Without any indication or word, [Presence Detection] activated, and Enkidu immediately became aware of every individual that was currently present within the capital, including the one which was scrying their current surroundings.

Seeing the latter's lack of a reaction, Enkidu sighed in turn. "I suppose I am. Then I suppose you're done here as well?"

"I've made my decree already. Whether or not they heed my word will decide their fates. Until then, let us begin our preparations. For starters, a simple throne such as this will not do."

With that the Golden King turned around back towards the golden throne that was still floating above them. Enkidu however, did not miss the spark of intent present within his expression which was largely absent during the months prior.

Without another word, Enkidu took one final look at the Theocracy's Capital before turning around and joining Gilgamesh. With that, Vimana's emerald wings lit up and expanded before the golden aircraft soared out of sight.

It had not even been a day since the two had graced the Slane Theocracy with his presence, and the one that the Cardinals, Scripture members, and now even the citizenry knew as Gilgamesh had shattered their capital's defenses, leaving the capital in ruins.

There were simply no words that could be said to express the collective shock that was present.

It wasn't until a familiar figure appearing that Raymond and some of the other Black Scripture members turned their sights away from the sky. Zesshi teleported herself out of the labyrinth now that the calamity was over, having seen and heard everything that had transpired earlier.

Raymond quickly opened his mouth to say some words, but the girl simply shook her head with frustration and what the former could see was a tinge of anger.

With a sigh, Raymond realized that thinking any further on what had happened was meaningless. "Alright, any survivors capable, lets move the injured to safety. As for the dead, get them ready for preservation. Relay my orders to the rest of the knights around the capital, they are to keep peace among the citizenry. We'll get to restoration and other matters later..."

Hearing these orders snapped most of the remaining soldiers out of their trance as their training kicked in. Immediately, they nodded and got to work though it was easy to tell that their movements were jittery and hasty, and would likely remain so for the next few days.

The colors of magic began to light up as the few casters which were not part of the previous assault brought fourth various low tier spells in an effort to carry the injured and dead. Those of the Black Scripture who could followed suit, lessening the burden of the former's work.

Not even the Cardinals themselves were exempt from this, as Maximilian, Ginedine, and even Raymond himself did what they could do to help.

Meanwhile, everyone in Kami Miyako, whether they be citizen or slave, knight or priest, peasant or merchant, they all had their own opinions on the matter, but none of them dared to utter a word. If they did, that would be acknowledging the extent of what they witnessed once more in full.

Though the capital fell into an eerie silence, the Theocracy and its people would not forget. For today would be the beginning of a new era, one which would herald fourth the might of powers not seen since the end of an ancient age.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

"My lord, I humbly ask for your permission to enter." a knock followed by a gruff but familiar voice caused King Ramposa III to turn his attention away from his current affairs.

"No need to be so formal Warrior-Captain, please come in."

Hearing the King's words, Gazeff entered, his hands holding a collection of papers. The King got up from his desk and greeted the captain with a handshake, before gesturing for the latter to put down the papers that he held.

After taking a moment to scan through these documents himself, Ramposa finally turned back to the Warrior-Captain.

"I see...so the teams that we've sent out have returned. Did they all come back safely?" Though Ramposa himself had not been to the hills, the reputation that it possessed preceded it.

"They all returned without any issues, yes. If you would my lord, the adventurers mentioned a few specific scenarios that they thought were strange."

Gazeff turned towards a particular page which held said information. Ramposa read the documents themselves, his eyes expressing surprise. If what was written here was true, then the very borders that currently existed would change in the foreseeable future.

"The remaining demi-human races seemed to have regrouped into dwellings among their respective species that some of the adventurers were able to spot. The ones which are more familiar with the area claim that regardless of race, their numbers have been reduced significantly." said Gazeff.

"From what they could gather through their interactions with one of the demi-humans, this all seemed to have happened overnight too. A case like this is unprecedented, and I'm sure we're not the only ones who know of this by now. There was also another finding that I'd like you to see..."

Gazeff then turned the pages again, this time towards a sketch of a particular wooden cabin, though the intricacy of its structures and its sheer size suggested that the dwelling was no mere shelter.

"This was found in the middle of what used to be the hunting grounds of the Bafolk. When the adventurers found the area, they noted that the cabin itself was made from hundreds of trees in the surroundings, the amount of labor needed to not only gather the materials, but to craft something to this extent would have likely numbered into the hundreds."

"But there's no trace of such a thing right, Warrior-Captain?"

"Indeed. One of the adventurers present was able to detect a lingering trace of magic present around the cabin and its surrounding areas, though the type of magic in question was one they could not identify."

"Hm...a dwelling like this is not one crafted for demi-humans. As for the magic..."

Ramposa was well aware of magic and its aid in structural affairs, especially in regards to construction. Issues such as materials, storage, and transport were but some of the many factors which magic could address.

However, even then, magic had its limits. The casting ability and endurance of a mage was fickle, so much so that even the Baharuth Empire with its extensive opportunities provided by its renowned Imperial Magical Academy had difficulty producing mages who could proficiently wield magic above the 3rd Tier. This was not even taking into account the complexities of individual spells increasing exponentially compared to the difficulty of the tasks they sought to tackle.

Thus, magic in this field was often relegated to the more simple jobs such as carrying materials. However, in this case, whoever had built the cabin was most likely unbound by these limitations in spite of the surroundings, individuals who would have likely possessed abilities that were extraordinary at the very least.

"My lord, if I may have your permission, could I also bring up a rumor that has been spreading? I believe that it is relevant to the current matter."

"A rumor? Hm...If you believe it to be of importance...then do tell, Warrior-Captain."

"As of a month ago, there were whispers claiming that two individuals descended upon the Theocracy's Capital atop a dragon of gold and confronted their forces there."

Ramposa's eyes widened at these words, before chuckling in disbelief. "With all due say, I do not believe that to be possible..."

The Slane Theocracy was the oldest as well as arguably the strongest human nation on the continent. Though the territory that they controlled was not the largest out of the Kingdoms, the forces that they had were renowned for their discipline, strength, and zeal.

Though their strict religious doctrine had resulted in many enemies and uneasy relationships with their fellow human nations, this spoke volumes of the military might that the possessed. Their forces coupled with the resource-rich lands that they occupied meant that laying siege on the Theocracy would be a nigh impossible feat.

"I cannot say I disagree my lord, but I do believe them to be relevant nonetheless. The source of these rumors are apparently from within the Theocracy itself."

"Truly...? Hm...from what I know, the populace of the Theocracy are known for their devotion, yet I have no doubts that a rumor such as this would be heretical..." muttered Ramposa. "Warrior-Captain, do these rumors speak of the result of this assault?"

Gazeff nodded. "That is actually the next part. Apparently the very sky of the Theocracy itself was replaced by the blades of weapons which numbered as many as the stars themselves. The man who caused this event had called himself Gilgamesh, a self proclaimed King of Man and proclaimed his intentions to conquer the world in his name."

Upon hearing this, Ramposa chuckled. It was clear that he was now taking this even less seriously than he had previously. "I see. Well Warrior Captain, is there anything else to these...accounts?"

"Yes. According to some, after the man made his intentions clear, the man's companion had returned from their fight with part of the Theocracy's forces, descending with pure white wings and reconciling before leaving atop the dragon of gold once more."

As Ramposa listened to the rest of the Warrior Captain's accounts, he let out a sigh. "My apologies Warrior-Captain. In honesty, I had initially believed there was a degree of legitimacy to this rumor, but now it sounds like little more than a fable sung by a bard."

Gazeff was upset at his lord's disbelief, but he knew that this response was only normal. "Perhaps, but regardless, if it was but a bard's tale, I do not believe that the rumor would have been perpetuated to such an extent, and in such a consistent manner as well. I believe that there is some credence to it."

"I see...if that is the case, then what about the Theocracy? Have they done anything in response to these rumors?"

"No, not that I know of."

"I would not think that the Theocracy would react in such a manner if there were any truth in the matter, Gazeff. As you have seen yourself, the Theocracy is comprised mostly of religious fanatics both in its citizenry and government. Something like this would no doubt be heresy in their eyes. Even if there is some truth to this rumor, at best it would be little more than a poor attempt at a false flag in an effort to lure out potential threats to the Theocracy."

"...Perhaps. It would not be out of the question for them to do something like this considering the discoveries we made a month prior..."

As Gazeff said this, he thought back to the fateful day where he had been ambushed by the now non-existent Sunlight Scripture.

"However...though it would not even be a year prior where I would have I agreed with your sentiments, I do not believe that to be the case here."

As Ramposa looked up at the Warrior-Captain's expression, he smiled. "Your encounter with Ainz Ooal Gown, perhaps you believe this may have something to do with that?"

"Indeed, though it isn't just that either. Ever since that phenomenon that occurred months ago, more and more figures of powers I believed were only in legend have begun appearing. After all, that hero Momon as well as the demon Jaldabaoth, they both had only made their appearance two months ago no?"

This was something Ramposa could not deny. "Indeed. However Warrior Captain, what are you trying to imply?"

"There are individuals out there, previously unknown yet possessing powers that could rival that of a nation's. We already know of at least a handful of them that fit this criteria, would it be that surprising that two more emerged? As for what I am implying my lord..."

"Most likely, war is coming. Whenever individuals of such powers appear, conflict is inevitable. Whether it be the Thirteen Heroes and their crusade against the Evil Deities, or the Eight Greed Kings of legend and their war against the Dragon Lords of past...that is what my instinct tells me right now."

Ramposa once again, could not deny these claims either. Though the extent of the powers that the Eight Greed Kings possessed was an unknown, the existence of powerful individuals such as the High Councilor of the Argland Council State as well as various other bloodlines led credence to the extent of their influence.

No matter how powerful an entity, whether it be a nation comprised of individuals or a singular force, the intrinsic desire to prosper and expand was within all beings. As Ramposa pondered about such a fact, he found himself more and more inclined towards the Warrior-Captain's words.

"I see...this is troubling news then." muttered the King.

The last time a conflict on this level of scale was waged, the entire continent was engulfed in war against the Evil Deities of legend, reshaping landscapes and borders completely with the downfall of past alongside the emergence of new nations including the very kingdom that Ramposa currently ruled over.

In spite of this, it was only thanks to the efforts of the Thirteen Heroes and their united efforts versus the Evil Deities which prevented the outright eradication of humanity. Yet as it stood now, did such a force currently exist?

In fact, even if the best case scenario occurred, should a conflict of such magnitude emerge once again, what is to say that their nation would remain?

Gazeff nodded solemnly. "Indeed. With our annual wars against the Baharuth Empire as well as the Theocracy's treachery, we are in dire straits. However, thanks to the actions of Momon as well as your brilliant maneuver, we may yet have a chance, my lord."

Ramposa agreed. Though the demonic invasion instigated by Jaldabaoth had caused the loss of numerous lives as well as damage to the capital, it had ultimately resulted in the nigh eradication of the Eight Fingers' influence on the Kingdom in addition to the weakening of the Nobility Faction due to their inaction during said invasion.

"Another suggestion then, Warrior-Captain?" asked Ramposa.

"It is nothing that you are not aware of already. All I can suggest now is that we form closer ties with the three Adamantite Teams. As you have already set the precedence with Momon-dono's case, I believe this may be possible with the others."

Hearing this, Gazeff watched as the king nodded in agreement before pondering on something else. "I'll see what I can do. However, I thank you for your warning Warrior-Captain."

"No my lord, thank you for listening to the words of someone such as I." replied Gazeff. "Is there anything else you wish of me?"

Ramposa shook his head. "Hm...no, nothing. Please, just enjoy the rest of your day Warrior-Captain." With a silent nod, Gazeff bowed before leaving. Ramposa then turned his attention back to the papers that the former had given him.

He then thought about the current options that they had. As it currently stood, the Kingdom's relations with Darkness and Blue Rose was notably good due to Momon's position as a national hero and his daughter's role as a prominent employer for the latter.

Red Drop meanwhile, who were the oldest and most loyal of the Adamantite teams were compliant in their goals and had finished the task that he had given them at the Argland Council State a while back, relaying the good news to him personally.

 _If relations continue to proceed smoothly with the adventurers and the Council approves of the treaty...then perhaps we may have a chance after all..._

With a sigh of relief, the elderly king relaxed himself. Out of curiosity, he turned his attention back to the Warrior-Captain's documents, looking back at the accounts of Gilgamesh and his companion's actions back at the Slane Theocracy before chuckling.

 _How ironic...a man declaring himself to be a King with_ _a non-human companion laying_ _siege to the Theocracy. Then again..._

If the Nobility Faction as well as the rest of the kingdom found out what he planned, there would be dissident to say the very least. However, now was the only opportunity that he had and if what the Warrior-Captain said was right, then the decision he had made would be even more crucial in the coming years.

All was for the kingdom, and if conflict was necessary to remove the scourge, then so be it.

* * *

"Sorry for calling you here so late gramps. Good evening." said Jircniv as he greeted Fluder whom had just entered the his living quarters. It was rather late in the evening and most of the empire was preparing to sleep yet the piles of documents awaiting the former's attention spoke volumes of the Bloody Emperor's workload.

"It's of no concern. Was there something you needed?" replied the court magician.

"Hm...? You seem a bit...annoyed for better or worse. Would you like to talk about it?"

Fluder upon hearing this, let out a sigh before relenting. "...As expected Jir, nothing escapes your vision does it?"

"No need for the praise gramps, in all honesty I'm just surprised. You were never one who minded long hours after all. So what's on your mind? I haven't seen you for almost a month now so did something happen in during that time?"

Fluder paused for a moment, considering his options. The man before him was almost akin to a son to him, and had looked out for his interest countless times. Seeing as this was the case, he decided to simply confess what was going on, or at least a part of it.

"No...it was just about a matter that we had spoken about prior." replied Fluder. "Do you remember Arche Eeb Rile Furt, the young mage that I had wished to take as a student?"

"No...it was just about a matter that we had spoken about prior. Do you remember Arche Eeb Rile Furt, the young mage that I had wished to take as a student?"

"Arche...Furt...ah, I remember now. What about her?"

"Wonderful. Would you happen to know where she is right now?" Fluder's eyes widened with anticipation, something which surprised Jircniv.

"Gramps...are you still trying to recruit her? It's already been months has it not? If I recall correctly, she is talented for her age, but surely you have a disciple or two that can match that talent, no?" said Jircniv. "As for where she is, I wish I knew. She left the Merchant's Guild with quite a case."

"Oh...? Could you tell me more about this?" asked Fluder, curious.

"Hm...the case itself was relayed to me by one of the royal accountants but apparently she'd paid off a year's worth of her family's debt with a single payment of platinum coins. After the merchant in question had verified their authenticity before collecting the payment, the Merchant's Guild checked with the Imperial Army for any recent cases of burglary or theft from potential avenues but came up with nothing."

"As a result, they sent men to the Furt Household the next day but found that she had already left. The same men also checked on the headquarters of the Worker Group that she'd worked with and found that the building had been stripped bare, with no one present."

"I see...so that's why she rejected my offer..." muttered Fluder silently.

"Do you know something Gramps?" asked Jircniv in turn.

"Yes. Back then, I had delegated her with the task of investigating the hills and given her the necessary currency in order to pay off her debt as payment. She had returned in just a week before rejecting my offer, giving me back the coins in full. So that was why..."

Jircniv listened for a moment and contemplated on Fluder's words before his doubts began to show. "Hm...you say that she was able to travel to and return from Abelion Hills in just a week's time? Are you sure she even went to the hills in the first place?"

Fluder nodded. "Indeed. For safe measure, I had given the girl a medallion of mine whose location I was able to track. Before the connection that I had with it was lost, I saw that she had traveled to the hills in earnest. As for how she'd return...that I do not know."

Though Jircniv himself had never made the trip, he estimated that the time it would take to travel from the Baharuth Empire to the Slane Theocracy, which was the closest of the human nations that shared a border with Abelion Hills, would take at least two days via flight provided all ideal conditions were met, with upwards of four and sometimes five days should one travel via horseback.

"Fluder, would it be within your capabilities to teleport yourself directly to the hills?" asked Jircniv.

After a brief pause, Fluder shook his head. "...No. While I would be able to reach the outskirts of Katze Plains, I'd likely exhaust nearly all my mana in doing so and would require a day's rest at most before I can try again."

"And you said that the girl traveled there through legitimate means?"

'Indeed. She had traveled the roads which paved straight to the Imperial Fortress near Katze Plains before going through El-Rantel and El-Pespel, traveling southwards towards the hills from there, taking a total of almost five days."

"Then a return within a week's time would be impossible no?"

"Y-Yes, under normal circumstances...this wouldn't be possible..." Fluder coughed before resettling on his words. "Perhaps I should have asked her about it more in depth then, but I was just astonished at her appearance that..."

"Gramps, you know just as I know that there would be only one thing that would evoke such a response from you. Let me guess, she met a benefactor of some sort there that helped her?"

Fluder once again, could not deny the truth in Jircniv's deductions. "...Yes, when the girl had returned, she said that she had seen a magic caster there whom aided her. Though the task that Your Majesty had given me in order to investigate the individual by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown had yielded no results prior, I've redoubled my efforts over the past months as a result of this revelation."

"Did you find out anything new then?"

"...I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. Though there were a few abnormalities here and there, none of them were good enough leads."

"Ah, that reminds me. Have you heard the rumor that has been circulating around the Theocracy lately?"

As Fluder shook his head, Jircniv then spoke of the accounts that he had heard, as well as the center figure of these rumors, an individual that had called himself Gilgamesh.

"Hm...I do not believe these notions to be at credible at all, Your Majesty." spoke the Court Magician in reply.

The Court Magician had a great deal more knowledge of the Slane Theocracy than most outsiders did. Though the full extent of their country's capabilities were a mystery to him, he knew that many of their mages held a mastery of magic that was on a level which rivaled the best of his disciples.

This was the case, even when disregarding the rumors of individuals within the Theocracy whom were seen as direct descendants of the gods they worshiped, inheriting shards of their overwhelming power.

Even to this day, he had failed to meet even a single one, leading him to question the validity of these claims.

Regardless, to Fluder Paradyne, the Slane Theocracy was a powerful country that the Baharuth Empire and himself still had much to learn from.

"I agree, but like with all rumors, there may be some truth to it. Ainz Ooal Gown alongside his companion was last spotted around the outskirts of the Re-Estize Kingdom with an animosity towards the Theocracy's forces after all, whose to say that they wouldn't retaliate in kind?"

"Regardless, this rumor at the very least, lends more credence towards the existence of this magic caster. Perhaps you should look towards the Theocracy's capital as your next point of interest gramps."

"I see...then I shall take note of your advice Your Majesty, thank you."

"Ah, but before that, how goes the previous task that I had asked of you?"

"Your request to investigate the new adamantite team called [Darkness] right?" Jircniv nodded in turn. "I've already made arrangements with them. By the end of the week, I'll have found out everything that Your Majesty desires to know."

"Good. Though you've been reclusive as of late, you're still on top of things as always gramps. If you'd like, I'll aid you in your efforts after this task. Just ask me for anything you may need, alright?"

"...Very well. Once again, I thank you for your generosity, my darling Jir. I shall see to it that I meet with the adamantite adventurers that you seek as soon as possible."

"Please see to it that you do. Have a good night, gramps."

The Court Magician then left the room without another word, leaving Jircniv back to his own devices. Having talked to Fluder, he found himself now uninterested in the paperwork which laid before him but at the thought of the individuals which had garnered his interest.

"The hero of the Re-Estize Kingdom Momon, the sorcerer Ainz Ooal Gown, and now the self-proclaimed king, Gilgamesh...all of them previously unknown individuals who have made their mark on the world in less than a year...I wonder what kind of connection they have with one another..."

* * *

"Pardon my intrusion, but could you two please repeat what you were laughing about earlier?"

As the two Iron ranked adventurers chatted away at a table, they suddenly heard these words. One of them turned around and almost fell out of his chair in shock once he saw who had interrupted them. The other man turned to see what had surprised his friend all too suddenly before he recoiled back as well.

They were met with a large man clad in an all too famous dark armor with two large large swords strapped behind him. Behind this man was a woman of exceptional beauty, one whose presence was simpler yet no less daunting compared to her companion.

"M-Momon-sama?! And Nabe-sama too as well?! O-Our apologies, we did not notice you before!"

"Y-Yes, please, forgive us!"

Upon seeing them, the Iron ranked adventurers literally began to prostate themselves. There was nobody in the Re-Estize Kingdom who had not heard of 'Dark Hero' Momon and 'Beautiful Princess' Nabe, the two heroes who were essential to the repelling of the demonic invasion.

As Momon saw the reaction of the two men, he sighed underneath his armor.

 _I...I really can't get used to this. Good thing I used those camouflage scrolls earlier..._

"No need for apologies, it was me who had interrupted you two earlier." replied Momon. "Anyways, could you please tell me what you two were talking about?"

"Ah, to think you'd be humble even to us lowly Irons, truly you are an inspiration Momon-sama. As for what we were talking about, you mean that ridiculous rumor that has been circulating about the Theocracy?" replied one of the adventurers.

"It's just a bard's ramblings Momon-sama, don't worry about it." added the other. "Apparently a man who called himself Gilgamesh had attacked the Theocracy's capital, causing massive damage to their defenses before flying away on a golden dragon. Ridiculous is it not, haha!"

The two adventurers laughed at the very idea. In the first place, assuming if one even entertained the idea that such a powerful human existed, why would they attack what was essentially the oldest and most pro-human nation on the continent?

In a world filled with monstrous races that could potentially threaten the very existence of humanity as a whole, the very sentiment was ridiculous.

However, the individual known as Momonga had neither laughter nor words. Instead, anger as well as fear began to swell up within his now undead heart. As he felt these emotions, the final words of his friend before his departure from YGGDRASIL echoed back to him once more.

"...This man...was he alone, or was he accompanied by another individual...?" Momon asked slowly, the tone in his voice having clearly shifted.

"H-Huh? W-Well now that you mention it, some say there was another person that had accompanied him. A-Apparently they were some sorta demi-human with wings or something. I-It's pretty ridiculous d-don't you think, M-Momon-sama?"

The atmosphere had clearly shifted into a more awkward one. Nabe however, did not miss the apparent anger that was in her master's voice and glared at the two adventurers. Had she not been in her current predicament, she would have likely killed the two right then and there.

"N-No way, could it be possible that you know them Momon-sama?!" asked another one of the adventurers suddenly.

At around this time, the calming effect that Ainz had become all too familiar with began to course through his body. "...No, its nothing. Nabe, we're leaving."

"Y-Yes...Momon-san."

As the two adventurers walked out, the two adventurers were left dumbfounded.

"W-Well...that happened."

"W-Wait a minute...D-Damn it, I should've asked them for an autograph!"

Momon and Nabe meanwhile, had already left the Adventurer's Guild and were now outside on the busy streets of E-Rantel. The modified [Camouflage] scroll did its work as people strolled by, not realizing that their nation's hero was right in front of them.

"Ain-I mean M-Momon-san...is something the matter...?" asked Nabe.

"Mn...for now, it's nothing. We're done for the day Nabreal, you may return to Nazarick on your own. I'll be joining you shortly."

Seeing that this was an order that was given to her not as Nabe the adventurer, but Nabreal of the Pleiades, she quickly bowed in compliance. "...As you wish, Ainz-sama..."

With a blink, she vanished, leaving Momon behind. Seeing that he was alone now, Momon began to head towards the border of the capital so that he could return as well. As he did this however, he sighed in frustration.

Since his arrival, Momonga had already known that he was not the sole power present in the New World. From the phenomenon that he witnessed upon his arrival to the warrior that had managed to fight and later, evade Shalltear during her mission, to the monstrosity of a tree-like entity which bore an appearance which could only be described as otherworldly being able to fend off the Floor Guardians even if only for a brief moment, this seemingly weak world had it's fair share of legitimate threats.

 _He's really here..._

To the Overlord of Nazarick that was "Ainz Ooal Gown", this was but another scenario that had to be planned for. However, for Momonga who was but a guild-member of [Ainz Ooal Gown] as well as the human that was Suzaki Satoru, this was an opportunity, one which could finally lay to rest his regrets as a Guild Master.

Regrets which he held even as the game he loved so dearly was only minutes away from shutting down.

For in his eyes, the rise of the Golden King known only at the time as Gilgamesh would herald the beginning of the end of the once great heteromorphic guild, [Ainz Ooal Gown].

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello, let me start off by apologizing for the delay on this chapter. I've been really busy for the past months and this in conjunction with my laziness and Nigel no longer translating the series then had made me really neglect this more than I should have.**

 **Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable and I'll have the next one out soon. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
